L O'D: El Ascender del Demonio
by Ray Wolf Aran
Summary: Lowell un joven lobo busca el significado del tal Gekko Kai, lo cual le ayudaría a salir se allí y volver donde debería. Dicen que las escuelas son buenas, pero ¿Quien dijo que una Academia igual? (POV Lowell)
1. El Olvido

Hola, bueno este es mi primer historia escrita espero que les guste, y si no pues no.

AVISO: Si quieren leer esta historia deben de tener paciencia y soportar un terrible error al crearla: que al contarla tengo que empezar por la parte más aburrida. Además La materia de Lenguaje no es mi fuerte y redacción y todas esas cosas que me dan ganas de dormir en la clase, no las tengo tan desarrolladas al parecer.

Bueno aquí les va.

**El Olvido**

¡Tss, Tss, Tss, Pum, Tss, Tss, Tss, Pum!

El sonar era idéntico al de los platillos al ser tocados suavemente con las uñas, mesclado con un gran estruendo que se aparecía en medio de la partitura melódica, el sonido del gran bombo a ritmo rápido y de fondo lo menos apreciado, pero lo más importante la voz susurrante.

- Papi, tengo miedo. -

-Tranquilo, hijo, todo va a estar bien. - Me contenía en su abraso mientas corría por ese pasillo.

- ¿Mami y Tío? -

- Ya vendrán. -

- ¡Oye tu!- Grito un sujeto-¡Oigan aquí hay otro! -

- Papi... -

- No llores, solo mantente en silencio. -

- ¡Tonto, agáchate y no te muevas! - Grito, apuntándole con algo en sus manos.

- Tranquilo, estoy en ello. - Respondió agachándose.

- ¡Espera que tienes ahí! -

- Nada. -

- ¡Ven aquí! - Le agarro de los pelos.

- ¡Suéltame, Estúpido! -

- ¡Entrégamelo! - Empezó a tirarle con más fuerza - ¡Que me lo entregues! -

De repente se escucho un sonido bien fuerte, agudo y corto. Después el dejo de jalarlo, desplomándose en el suelo y gimiendo de dolor.

- Leah… -

- ¿Creíste que te llevarías toda la diversión? - Dijo la aludida.

- ¡Mami! - Grite, abrazándola.

Ella también tenía esa cosa en sus manos.

- Y mi hermano W... -

- Descuida, aquí estoy - Dijo mi tío apareciendo tras mi mami – hermano. - Y ambos se dieron un abrazo.

- No me vuelvas a asustar, hermanito - Se rio mi papi, dando le unos coscorrones.

- ¿Puedes llevar a tu sobrino? - Pregunto mi mamá extendiéndome.

- No hay necesidad de preguntar. - Respondió cargándome-Debemos irnos lo más pronto de aquí.

- Entonces. Voy a pedirte que me entregues lo que traes, hermanito. -

Extendió su mano y mi tío hiso lo pedido. Y empezaron a correr. Mis papis iban delante y mi tío, con migo en su espalda, detrás.

Corrieron por varios pacillos, encontrando varios callejones sin salida.

De repente. Mi papi nos dice que nos escondamos en una bodega, por que se acercaban un grupo de los anteriores atacantes.

Dentro había varias cajas y nos dirigimos a las que estaban más apegadas a la pared, lo suficiente como para que cupiéramos todos. Mi tío y yo nos pusimos en la esquina y mis papas en frente, tomados de las manos. Ahora ya no estaba en la espalda de mi tío, sino en sus brazos, tapándome la boca con su mano.

Entraron y se volvieron a escuchar esos sonidos agudo, mezclado con luces destellantes, lo cual me hizo taparme los oídos. Eran muchísimos y duro como un minuto... Cuando el ruido ceso, quedaron varios agujeros en las cajas, en los cuales entraba la luz de afuera. Mi papi cayó al piso, solo dejando ver de la cintura hacia arriba, provocando a esos sujetos reírse.

- ¡Jajaja! ¿Ves? Fue inútil que hayas corrido - Se burlo y después se fueron.

Ya oscuro el lugar, mi papi se levanto como si nada y se sacudió la ropa.

- ¿Pero qué…? -

- Actuación. - Se le levantaron sus orejas bruscamente - Guarden silencio. -

Mi papi al asomarse por la puerta, esta fue pateada fuertemente, empujándolo sobre unas cajas de nuestro lado. Por suerte no nos hizo nada. Y al mismo tiempo votando lo que cargaba en su mano.

- ¿Pero qué diablos?... ¿Jimmy? - Se levanto y se limpio la ropa - Vaya Jimmy que sutileza.

El tal Jimmy se le acerco y le agarro del cuello de la camisa.

- ¿Qué demo…? -

- ¡Cállate! - Ordeno fríamente.

Mi papi le dio un rodillazo en el estomago haciendo que le soltase y retrocediese.

- ¡Qué diablos te pasa, James! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? -

- Por la recompensa que tengo - respondió.

- ¿Recom…? Un segundo… No, no puede… -

No sé si mi papi termino la frase o no, porque fue tapado por ese molesto sonido de nuevo. Después de desvanecerse la luz, solo vi caer su cuerpo frente de mí. Mesclado con dos gritos de su nombre.

- ¡Lowell, Lowell, despierta! ¡Despierta, Lowell! -

Me senté de un salto en la cama. El sudor frio pasaba desde mi frente hasta el mentón. Mi respiración era bastante fuerte, mis ojos temblaban sin darme un buen enfoque del frente. No podía escuchar nada con claridad, se escuchaba como si mis oídos estuviesen tapados.

Poco a poco recuperaba la audición y un gran dolor de cabeza al sentir como mi cerebro rebotaba por todo mi cráneo, ya que Connor me andaba sacudiendo como loco.

Ya al darse cuenta de que recupere la conciencia paro.

-Lowell, ¿Te encuentras bien? - Pregunto, pasándome una toalla.

- Eso… eso creo… no… no estoy… muy seguro - Respondí apenas, la recibí, la mire unos segundo y me seque.

- Bueno lo estés o no ya levántate que el Capitán viene hacia acá.- Dijo levantándose.

- ¡¿Qué? - Grite, mire al reloj del buró y ya nos habíamos retrasado - ¡Aahhhh! ¡Te voy a matar! -

- Oye, yo no soy el sudoroso que se quedo dormido y ¡ya sal de la cama! - Me regaño.

Salí de un salto y me empecé a vestir.

- Ni que fueras mi padre. - Dije poniéndome los pantalones.

- En ese caso, adiós. - Tomo su mochila y abrió la puerta.

- Oye espera… - ¡Tum! Fue todo lo que se escucho. Aprendí la lección: "Nunca correr con los pantalones abajo."

Me puse la ropa tan rápido como nunca lo había hecho, tome mi mochila y me fui disparado a clases.

Y que tal, les gusto. Ya sé, pena que se le murió el papá… ups se me salió jeje. Bueno si leyeron al principio la parte aburrida que le veo a mi historia es que casi no aparece ningún personaje de Star Fox, que mal ¿no?, pero bueno tratare de ponerla interesante para que a alguien le guste.

Una cosa cuando llegue al final de este episodio (como les digo yo) calculando creo que aparecerán tres personaje de la saga Star Fox y en este Capítulo apareció uno. ¿Haber quien se da cuenta? Jajaja No creo que lo encuentren. Es…

Ah se me olvidaba si dejan review (cosa que no reo), no sean tan duros es mi primera vez.

Saludos a mi amigo Felipe, te dije que aparecería en el primer capítulo.

Bueno, Adiós.

Ray Out.


	2. La Primera Semana de un Infierno

Hola, creo que demore un poquitito en subir este capítulo jejeje, ejem bueno me retrase mucho pues porque tenía clases, flojera, mi hermano me quitaba el computador y ciertamente creí que nadie lo iba a leer, así que no lo avance de antemano, además que ahora lo hice mucho más largo y más aburrido. Consejo: No tengan facebook, hace mal, te envicia y te retrasa en todo, hace seis días supuestamente lo iba a subir, pero ahora comprender el porqué no lo había subido…. ¡Maldito facebook!

**Laharl099: **Muchas gracias por tu rewiev, realmente me animo que sea el primero :D y si, sería como la introducción, nuevamente gracias.

**wolfy odonell: **Gracias y si se, confunde mucho U.U, peeeeeeero, ya que.

**Kaison Fixiel:** Denle un fuerte aplauso a este chico (o chica, me pareces que eres chico). El único que adivino que era Wolf (o por lo menos el único que lo dijo e.e) Y te ganasteeeeeeeee ¡Una polystation! Pero ya no me funciona así que te ganaste…. ¡El maldito perro de mis vecinos! :D (Esa cosa no para de chillar, me estresa) ¡Llévatelo! ¡LLÉVATELO! T-T

**PaoSkipp:** En primer lugar: no sé como rayos justamente encontraste mi fic, pero llegaste jaja. Y ¿Cómo puedo decir que es aburrido? Pues con la voz, la cual sale de las cuerdas bucales, que están al lado de la tráquea (creo). Nah, mentira, casi todo lo que hago es aburrido, por eso. Muchas gracias por tu review.

Y si le cambie el nombre, porque antes no si había ocurrido ninguno.

Ahora sin nada más ni nada menos: el segundo capítulo.

(PD: El emoticón lo puse por molestar, espero que se vea :D)

(PD2: Los comentarios en paréntesis de un color diferente de lo común, son mis comentarios, me refiero a quien escribe el fic y los paréntesis del color normal son los del protagonista, ósea Lowell. Además, no puedo estar sin decir mis comentarios. Bueno eso, ahora sí)

(PD3: Si quieren ignoren mis PD)

\m/(^.^)\m/

**La Primera Semana de un Infierno**

Afuera no pude encontrar a Connor. Pase por algunos pacillos y nada y al doblar una esquina, el payaso salto para asustarme, pero me ha hecho tantas veces la misma broma que no tuve ni la más mínima expresión en el rostro.

-¿Puedes dejar tus bromitas para ir a clases?

-Eres un aburrido, Lowell -Me respondió Connor- Ya vámonos, Aguafiestas

Connor es mi mejor amigo y el primero que he tenido, desde que tengo memoria, y no es chiste. El es el nieto del General Pepper y el hijo de Doctor Bauer, uno de los más grandes médicos de Corneria City. El es igual que su abuelo, solo que Connor tiene los ojos verdes, como su padre y no tiene arrugas como el General (XD).

Corrimos por varios pacillos, son tantos que cuesta demasiado ubicase. Lo único que sé es que estamos en edificio de varones, ¿Cómo lo supe? Fácil, había un calzoncillo tirado en la entrada de un dormitorio. Eso fue asqueroso.

Y después de salir del edificio, tenemos que ir por tooooodo el campo, el cual es muy grande. Y después de eso buscar el departamento de los salones. ¡Ahhhhh!

-¿Cuánto más falta para llegar al salón? -Preguntó fastidiado de correr.

-Creo que unos…

¡Tump!

-Eh, Chico ¿Estás bien? -Me pregunto una voz adulta.

Abrí los ojos y se trataba del Capitán Marshall. Yo y Connor nos quedamos paralizados. Si chocar con un adulto es grave, imagínense que tan grave es chocar nos uno de rango.

-Oye, chico, estas bien -Me pregunto el Capitán.

Yo solo asentí. Acto seguido extendió su mano, para ofrecerme su ayuda. La mire unos segundos y después la tome.

-Lo… lo lamento -Me disculpe, con la cabeza baja.

-Descuida, solo fue un accidente –Respondió- He chico me puedes responder algo

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué hacen ambos fuera de clases?

-Em.…

-Bueno…

-Nosotros…

-Nos…

-Es…

-Es culpa de el

-¡Connor!

El Capitán se le salió una pequeña carcajada y de repente paró en seco.

-Espera, Connor, Connor Bauer, el nieto del General Pepper

Connor soltó un suspiro de fastidio y afirmo. El siempre a odiado que lo identifiquen solo como: "El nieto del General Pepper". Aunque el siempre ha querido a su abuelo, pero vivir a la sombra de que te conozcan por tu familiar a que por ti mismo, eso es realmente duro. Bueno por lo que me he dado cuenta.

-Es que el General me mando esto -Dijo, sacando un papel de su bolsillo y entregándoselo.

-¿Y qué es esto? -Pregunto Connor algo extrañado.

-Es un pase de atrasos, dijo que era muy posible que lo necesites -Explico- Y creo que dio justamente en el blanco.

-Gracias

El Capitán me miro y me vio medio preocupado.

-Descuida es doble -Me dijo sonriendo- Bueno tengo que seguir con mi ronda. Y ustedes váyanse a clases inmediatamente -Ordeno haciéndose el rudo.

-¡Si, Señor!

Y echamos a correr a toda potencia, se rio y siguió su camino.

Ya bien lejos, paramos sabiendo que con ese pase ya no teníamos que preocuparnos. Así que nos fuimos a paso tranquilo y Connor me dio una palmada en la nuca.

-¿Por qué diablos le chocaste? Casi tenemos problemas por tu culpa

-Oye, no me culpes. Agradece que gracias a mi "torpeza"-Encomille la palabra torpeza con los dedos- el Capitán te hallo para entregarte el pase -

-Em.… Bueno si pones la cosas así…

-Tú y tus excusas -Rote los ojos y empecé a caminar más rápido- ¿Quieres apresurarte?

-Ya -Dijo medio harto de que le gane en todas las discusiones que tenemos- Como si quisiera llegar temprano a álgebra -Murmuro.

-Tal vez no se te den las ganas de esa clase pero por lo menos no me arruines las ganas de ir -Le regañe por su comentario que por lo menos logre escuchar.

Continuamos a paso rápido y yo me puse mi casco negro por si se le da las ganas de pegarme otra vez. Mi casco era negro con una raya azul que cruzaba desde la frente hacia atrás y con un visor rojo. Por lo menos eso era parte del vestuario libre que tenemos los estudiantes aquí.

El uniforme obligatorio era solamente una chaqueta gris con algunos detalles verdes, como el de la armada de Corneria, solo que el nuestro parece de segunda mano. Lo demás, lo que queramos. Yo por mi parte siempre llevaba unas botas negras, unos jeans, una playera manga larga (Extrañamente a echo algo de frió, ya que estamos en invierno XD) y por supuesto mi casquito negro con visor rojo.

Recién estábamos saliendo del edificio de los varones y aun nos faltaba llegara a los salones. Así que se me ocurrió una idea.

-Oye, Connor, que tal si hacemos una carrera hasta el salón

-No quiero

-¿No quieres por qué no tienes ganas o porque tienes miedo a perder como un cobarde?

-¡No soy un cobarde!

-¡Cobarde, cobarde!

-¡Ya! ¡Hagamos la tonta carrera! –**(El siempre se enoja fácilmente y eso es divertido :))**

Ha, este Connor siempre tan predecible, bueno lo único bueno fue que llegamos más rápido a clases per más cansados.

Al llegar la profesora no nos recibió con buena cara, pero no nos reto por llegar tarde, si no por llegar hiperventilados. Nos sentamos en los penúltimos de columna izquierda, yo apegado a la ventana. Al sentarme me encontré con un cuaderno recién colocado, y al darme cuenta de quién era aquella persona que lo había hecho.

-Ahí tienes lo que te perdiste de la clase -Dijo Alice.

-¿Y cómo planeas escribir si este es tu cuaderno?

-Lo hago en una hoja aparte, al fin y al cabo, siempre lo paso en limpio en otro cuaderno

Desde que entre a la Academia Alice fue la primera persona que conocí. Bueno aparte de Connor, pero él lo conocí antes de entrar. Ella no es igual que las demás chicas, de esas que se preocupan más de la apariencia que cualquier otra cosa. Aunque su apariencia pareciera de esas chacas a primera vista, solo por ser una pantera negra con ojos plateado esmeralda… me estoy saliendo del tema, Bueno es muy amable, loca, divertida y lista.

-Hmp, muchas gracias Alice

-¡Señor O'Donnell, ya siéntese! –Ordeno el profesor.

-Jeje, lo siento

El profesor volvió con su clase, la cual recién se le podía escuchar su chistosa vos.

-Pss –Susurro Alice– Oye, Lowell, ¿Por qué nunca te sacas el casco? –Preguntó sin ni siquiera voltear.

-Emmm… Bueno… –Respondí entrecortado.

-Sácatelo

-No

-Yapo

-¿Quién está hablando?

Ambos miramos rápidamente abajo, simulando escribir. Aun no entiendo como ese loco nos escucho y no cuando estamos a su lado.

Vi como la mano de Alice bajaba, rosando la pared. No le di mucha importancia, hasta que me pellizcó fuertemente la rodilla, y con sus garras de felina es muy doloroso. Solté un fuerte aullido, tanto que el profesor se volteo con una cara de impresión tan fea, pero tan fea, que estaba que estallaba de la risa. El dolor y la risa toda contenida en mi rostro ¡Je! No quiero saber cuan feo estaba mi rostro en ese momento.

-¿Quién soltó ese aullido? –Pregunto estúpidamente el profesor.

-_¡¿En serio? _–Pensé sarcásticamente – _No somos ni tantos lobos en el salón, para aullar así, y ¡¿Quién es el único estúpido que está a punto de matarse de la risa?_

-¿Fue usted señor O'Donnell?

-_Naaaaahh, Si fue la luna llena que repentinamente salió de día a cantar_ -Me dije a mí mismo. Que mal que no le podía decir eso– E-e-e-ehhh …Si

-Su aullido súper varonil, joven –Dijo con sorna.

-Lo dice el profesor con cara de mujer –Respondí entre dientes.

-¡¿Qué dijo?

-Ehhh… digo…. ¿Usted conoce a Lucibell?

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-No sé, usted pregunto

-Pero yo, pero tú, pero ¡Ahhhhh! –Se fue a sentar a su escritorio y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos– ¡Ya hagan lo que quieran! que me duele la cabeza

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, adoro darle jaqueca a la gente

-Lowell… -Llamó Alice, volteándose

-_Gieeehhh, no otra vez_

-…esta es la quinta vez en la semana que haces esto ¡Y la semana comenzó ayer! –Alzó la voz tratando de retarme como a un bebe.

Solté un pesado suspiro y me apoye en el respaldo de la silla, con las manos en la nuca.

-Alice, ya para de comportarte como si fueras mi madre –Pedí, mirando a cualquier otro lado.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo si te comporta como un niño pequeño?

-¡_Pues no haciéndolo!_ ¿En serio quieres que te responda?

-*Suspiro* No, ya entiendo lo que vas a decir

-¡¿Qué acaso puedes leer las mente o qué?

-Tú no sabes… -Respondió con una vos y mirada siniestra.

-Y no quiero saberlo

-Yo se que quieres

-Si realmente… -Me detuve al procesar bien la respuesta- ¡¿Qué carajos?

-Ya entiendes –Me volvió a responder con la misma mirada y vos que antes.

-A ver adivina que estoy pensando -Puse mis manos en mis sienes y cerré muy fuerte mis ojos.

-En que quieres preguntarme si ya descargue la canción de Gerard Way

-¡Ahhh! ¿Cómo supiste?

-Siempre me preguntas lo mismo

-Oh, cierto

-Además es My Chemical Romance

-Lo mismo, ¿Ya descargaste Nanana o no? –No me respondió- ¿Alice? ¿Alice? -Parecía que estaba en un trance imaginario. Chasque fuertemente los dedos frente su rostro despertándola– Alice, para de fantasear que te violas a Gerard, no te hace bien –**(Una vez lo dijo, por eso lo puse :D)**

-Déjame, son mis fantasías y ¡Si mira!-Sacó rápidamente su celular y la puso, fuerte o no, le daba igual y a mí también. Eso que importaba, el tema estaba genial.

Nosotros podemos hablar por horas, ella es como la hermana que no tengo, y aun así no nos quedamos sin tema para charlar, pero sí sin tiempo.Y así es como la pasamos casi toda la mañana, hablando y escuchando su genial música.

Después nos había tocado mecánica o algo así, bueno era de desarmar una bomba, falsa eso sí. Era de a parejas y yo fui con Alice, pero me desconcentre hablando con ella que no escuche la explicación y me electrocute. Jejejeje, Debo aceptarlo eso fue divertido.

Nos tocaba una pequeña hora de deporte o yo que sé qué cosa. Pero antes de empezar la clase el entrenador Gold entro con un chico que nunca había visto, era un joven guepardo de pelaje café oscuro y ojos azules, se veía tímido y callado.

-Bien chicos –Hablo el Entrenador– Este es su nuevo compañero, su nombre es Jack…. –El escuchar ese nombre Alice se sobre saltó- Espero que lo traten igual que a sus otros compañeros. –

-Ay no puede ser… -Susurro Alice.

-¿Que sucede, Alice?

-Nada, es solo que…

-¡Alice! –Grito aquel niño abrasándola por la espalda.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Si, es mi hermano

-Menor –Dijo el supuesto Jack, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Sabes? –Se entrometió Connor- Pareces un niño de cinco años, por como actúas

-Tengo nueve años, ¿Y tú?

-Eeemm…

-Tiene ocho –Respondí por él.

Antes de que Jack dijera algo para burlarse de Connor, el entrenador toco su silbato, dando inicio a la clase. Fue como una hora de hacer: nada, en absoluto.

Después de eso teníamos la hora del almuerzo y luego de nuevo con ese profesor, no se quien fue el tonto que hizo el horario de clases tan mal.

Nos juntamos los cuatro en una mesa y Jack no paraba de hablar de las cosas que sabía de la Primera y segunda guerras Lylat. Bueno sonara raro, pero ese chico me estaba volviendo loco ¿No se podía callar y comer por unos segundos? Cuando lo vi, perecía un niñito, tímido y callado… y ahora es todo lo contrario.

-_¡Cállate de una buena vez!_

Connor se levanto a dejar su plato y cuando lo hizo, empujo, con el respaldo de la silla, en la espalda del chico, más específico un coyote, haciendo que se fuera para delante y cayera sobre su bandeja de comida (:D), embarrándole toda la comida en su ropa.

-Lo siento, no fue mi in…

-¡Cállate Bauer, de cualquier forma estas muerto! –Respondió muy amablemente el chico**(fue sarcástico)**.

-¡Woa! ¡Tranquilo, chico! –Me interpuse entre medio de los dos– Solo fue un accidente, vete y ándate a cambiar y fin del problema

-¿Quieres que te golpee? –Me "amenazó".

- No gracias, no quiero ensuciarme con vomito con aderezo -

Muy enojado. Tomo algo de la "comida", que aun no sé si es comestible, de su ropa, me la lanzó directamente y por pura suerte de mis reflejos, me agache, pero mis reflejos no estaban de la manito con mi memoria y no me acorde de que Connor estaba justo detrás mío. Y no tendría que dar más detalles de lo bonito que quedo (:D).

Bueno voy a acortarme y guardarme algunos detalles (y comida voladora e.e). Bueno Connor también molesto, le devolvió el tiro con MI comida, mi preciada comida, y se la lanzó, el también se agacho y le llego a un lobo blanco. Lo cual me levante estúpidamente, no sé porque, y ese chico me vio, pensó que fui yo. Bueno, el también tomó algo de su plato y se empezó a desatar una guerra de comida, la primera que he tenido, estuvo genial. Hasta que llegó el típico aguafiestas: el entrenador Gold.

-¡Niños! ¡Niños! –Gritó el entrenador, pero nadie paro-¡NIÑOS DETENGANSE DE UNA VEZ! -Gritó, de nuevo, pero esta vez fue tan fuerte que todos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo– ¡Ahora díganme: Quien empezó esto!

Y fue como una horda de dedos apuntándome a mí, eran como muchos puntitos de diferentes colores hacia mí (jeje :D).

-¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS ME APUNTAN A MÍ? ¡YO NO HICE NADA! –Grite tan amablemente (No soy nada directo).

-¡O'Donnell, Finsen a la oficina del director! –Al escuchar otro apellido y vi a ese lobo de antes, también con esas miradas acusadoras de los demás niños

-¡Pero si yo no…!

-¡Le he dado una orden, así que ya lárguense! ¡Y todos los demás váyanse a su clases!

Y todos salieron corriendo a quien sabe que clases… o cueva.

/:::::::::::::/

-¡No por favor, se lo ruego Director!

-Lo siento chicos pero ya llamé a sus padres

-¡Por favor, si mi papá se entera que me volví a meter en problemas, me mata!

-¡Ay ya cállate! –Grite.

-¿Por qué estas comiendo una dona? –Pregunto el director, cambiando totalmente de tema.

–No sé, tenía hambre –Respondí dándole otro mordisco- Además, -Le hable de nuevo al niño- tú padre no puede ser taaaan malo –

-Tu no lo conoces, el… -En ese mismo momento se abrió la puerta en la cual apareció un lobo grande idéntico al chico que llevaba un traje de algún rango. El miro enfadado a su hijo y se paró al lado de él, este comenzó a temblar. No sé porque, pero me dio risa verlo así. Se cree la gran cosa ese… ¿Finsen?, y le da miedo su papá… creo que también me daría miedo el mío, jejeje, si claro.

-Bueno ahora solo falta…

-_Deja vu_ -Pensé.

-Lamento retrasarme Director Salvatore –Se paró igual a mi lado.

-Descuide señor Hare. Bueno recién va a cumplir un mes desde que su hij… -Se auto corrigió- su pupilo entro a la academia, señor Hare y usted señor Finsen, esta es la quinta vez que su hijo se mete en problemas…

-Pero si fue culpa de el –Y unos segundos después se escucho un "Paff"- ¡Auch!

-_Jejejeje por idiota_

-No me importa quien haya empezado -Aclaro el Director- lo que me impresiona es que solo ustedes dos hayan causado tanto desorden. Y creo que la mejor solución será que se queden castigados por hoy

-¿Y si mejor limpiamos toda la cafetera? –Propuse- ¡Auch, no me jales los pelos! –Le grite al chico, mientras me sobaba el brazo izquierdo.

-¡Pues tu no des estúpidas ideas!

-¡Pues tu deja de ser un flojo!

-¡¿Quieres pelear? –Me desafío mientras se paraba.

-¡Haber sin tienes las agallas para pelear en frente de tu padre! –Dije igual parándome.

-¡¿Crees que no las tengo?

-¡Claro que no, si tienes cara de papel y no de pescado!

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!

-Tranquilos niños, no pelen –Dijeron ambos adultos al mismo tiempo que nos sostenían de los brazos.

-¡INTENTALO CARA DE CUADERNO!

-¡COMO CUADERNO TE VOY A DEJAR TU CARA, PERRO FALDERO!

-¡NO GRACIAS, NO QUIERO SER TAN FEO COMO TU, CASPER!

-¡¿FEO? ¡AHORA SI VERAS, CARA DE RATA!

-¡ESTOY ESPERANDO HACE RATO, BOLA DE NIEVE!

-¡POR LO MENOS YO NO SOY ANORMAL!

-_¡TE PASASTE DE LA RAYA!_

Me abalancé contra el chico y empezamos a forcejear el uno con el otro.

Continuamos así por unos minutos hasta que el director grito que nos detuviéramos y no lo hicimos, así que nuestro padres tuvieron que intervenir.

-¡AMBOS LIMPIARAN TODA LA CAFETERÍA Y DESPUÉS SE IRÁN A DETENCIÓN HASTA LA HORA DE DORMIR, LES GUSTE O NO! ¡¿QUEDO CLARO?

-Si señor Salvatore

-Bien, ahora váyanse

Los cuatros salimos fuera de la oficina del director. Pude ver como el padre de Finsen se lo llevaba agarrado por los pelos de la cabeza.

Acompañe al Señor Peppy que se dirigió al estacionamiento de la Academia.

-Lowell

-¿Mm? –Volteé hacia él.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Me pregunto.

-No es mi culpa que su amigo trate de pegarle injustamente a Con…

-No, me refiero… te abalanzaste sobre el

No supe que responder, en realidad me pillo con eso. Camine rápidamente hacia su auto, me dirigí al asiento del copiloto y abrí la puerta. Puso su mano en el marco de la ventana y la cerró.

-No vas a venir conmigo

-Pero quiero ir a casa

-Esta es tu casa ahora

Me entristecí y baje la vista hacia el pavimento. Se agacho a mi altura y puso sus manos en mis hombros.

-Mira Lowell. Yo, al igual que Vivian, no quise dejarte aquí, pero el General Pepper me obligo. El piensa que si estás aquí recuperaras tu memoria

-¿Cómo?

-Cuando Fox te encontró en Venom lo que más le impresionó fue que sabias pilotear una caza como si nada y después lo de tu accidente…, entonces el General planeo mandarte a la academia, ya que pensó que si ya sabias pilotear sería mejor ponerte en un área parecida haber si recuerdas algo y si eso no funciona…

-¿Qué pasa si no funciona?

-Pues no funciona –Se rasco la nuca con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. No quise preguntar más, porque sabía que sería muy difícil sacarle una respuesta al Señor Peppy– Bien ahora que ya te dije porque no puedes volver conmigo, ahora tú dime…

-El porqué quise golpear a Finsen, fue por su…

-¿Comentario?

-En verdad iba a decir insulto, pero si eso-Levante la vista– Solo es… nada

-¿A qué se refería con anormal?

-¿Alguna vez ha visto un lobo con ojos rojos?

-Si, pero aquello no es nada anormal Lowell

-¡¿Nada anormal? ¡Tal vez para usted que es una liebre, pero para un lobo no! …usted no sabe… -Unas lagrimas corrieron por mis majillas- ¡Usted no sabe que es que te molesten y te golpeen por el solo hecho de ser diferente!

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Cuando usted se iba a trabajar, yo me salía de casa sin que la tía Vivian se diera cuenta, solo para explorar afuera, pero siempre me encontraba con el mismo grupo de niños que me molestaba, golpeaba o pateaba, solo porque era huérfano, o porque tengo el apellido de un asesino, o por el color de mis ojos o por cualquier cosa! ¡Pero siempre era lo mismo! ¡Y…–Iba a seguir diciendo algo pero el señor Peppy me atrajo a él y me abraso, enterrando me cabezo contra su pecho.

-Mira tal vez no sé lo que has experimentado, pero si se que lo que te haya pasado en el pasado no necesariamente se ha de repetir en el futuro, es algo que tienes que controlar tu mismo

-Señor Peppy… por favor no se vaya aun… por favor –Respondiendo le al abrazo.

-Lowell me tengo que ir al tra…

-¡Por favor! –Mis ojos soltaban cada vez más lagrimas y más apretaba al señor Peppy, no quería quedarme solo, no otra vez- …por favor… se lo ruego… no me abandone aquí

-Ya tranquilo –Sentí su mano pasar por mi cabeza, de arriba hacia abajo, de arriba hacia abajo, sin detenerse –te prometo que no te abandonaré, te vendré a ver cada vez que el trabajo me lo deje ¿Okey?

-Okey –Me separe y me pase el antebrazo sobre mis ojos.

-Bien –Se levanto y abrió la puerta del copiloto– Esto pensaba darte cuando te dejamos aquí –Abrió la guantera y saco una caja envuelta en papel- peeeeeeero se me había perdido, se me había quedado en el trabajo jejejeje

-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunte mientras me lo entregaba.

- Si lo quieres averiguar, deberás de abrirlo –

Instintivamente lo hice para encontrarme con un IPod rojo último modelo.

-¡Woow! ¡Un IPod! ¡Genial, gracias señor Peppy! –**(N/A: Realmente era un Walkman, pero en esta época de Star Fox seria una basura de no sé cuantos siglos atrás y el Ipod es muy bueno, creo, no tengo uno T-T. Amo mi Walkman :D ….. ¿Por qué hablo de eso? …. Yo que sé)**

-No fue nada, Lowell –Dijo agachándose a mi altura y alborotarme el pelo blanquecino de mi cabeza– Me tengo que ir

Me aparte del auto para que el señor Peppy arrancase.

Vi como se empezaba a alejar y pude notar como sacaba su brazo por la ventana despidiéndose. Que irresponsable de su parte jejeje

-¡Adiós señor Peppy! –Grite a todo pulmón y extendiendo la mano lo más alto posible.

Lo hice hasta no poder verlo más y di media vuelta hacia la academia.

-Veamos que tiene este bebe –Me dije a mí mismo.

Prendí el IPod y me encontré con una lista de cancines y puse la primera que vi, que era una de Green Day, que extraño nombre, Día Verde.

-"**Don't wanna be an American idiot**"

_-¿American? ¿Qué onda? –_Pensé.

-"**Don't want a nation under the new media**"

_-Nah, ya que_

Me fui tatareando a la cafetería

/:::::::::::::/

-¡Welcome to a new kind of tension!

¡All across the idiot nation!

¡Where everthing isn´t meant to be okay!

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Duele!

-_¡¿Qué diablos?_ –Pensé.

Me saque los audífonos, voltee a todos lados pero no vía a nadie, bueno aun no acababa las clases y no perece que a alguien le importe hacer una inspección por aquí. Camine un poco por los alrededores son encontrar nada.

Llegue al campus y volví a escuchar esos gritos, parecían provenir de la gran pérgola que estaba llena de flores. Corrí rápidamente hacia allí y me puse en el borde de la puesta, con mi espalda apegada a la pares que es difícil de traslucirse. Me asome un poco, lo suficiente como para ver con mi ojo, y vi como el padre de Finsen lo golpeaba. Él simplemente trataba de defenderse poniendo el brazo. Al ver esto, rápidamente deje de asomarme y me quede espalada a las flores pegadas a las rejas de la pérgola. ¿Que debía hacer? Ese chico era malo, como me conto Connor: un lobato blanco era el líder de los brabucones. ¿Pero si no era él?, aunque lo fuese, no debía dejar esto así, ningún niño merecía ser tratado así.

Tome aire y rápidamente corrí donde estaban ellos para hacer un movimiento rápido y sacar al chico de ahí. Al empujarlo yo también me caí al suelo, quedando justamente sobre Finsen. Me quede ahí para que su padre no continuara, lo cual funcionó.

-Ya déjelo –Dije– No sé por qué diablos le golpea, pero ya pare. Si se metió en problemas no fue su culpa, fue mía

No sé por qué, pero estaba dispuesto a recibir un golpe por ese chico…. Ahora que lo pienso…. ¿Qué tan cagado esta mi maldito cerebro?, yo que sé, pero ya me volví loco.

Su padre, si es que así se le puede decir después de lo que hizo, solo soltó un fuerte suspiro y se largo.

Finsen no paraba de temblar. Me levante y aun así, no paró.

-Oye Finsen, Finsen

Realmente no sabía qué hacer. Lo movía, lo movía, lo movía, pero nada, continuaba igual. Sin que se me ocurriera una buena idea, me senté a su lado y acaricie con mi mano su espalda. Realmente no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Pero era lo único que se me ocurría para tranquilizarlo.

Al poco tiempo sentí como dejaba de temblar, aunque aun se tapaba el rostro con sus brazos. Le moví la cabeza solo para llamar su atención.

-Oye Finsen -Hable lo más amigablemente posible,… Por lo menos para mí- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-…vete… -Su voz sonaba quebradiza.

-Oye yo no…

-¡Vete!

Fruncí el seño con una mirada asesina, realmente tengo poca paciencia.

Tome su brazo, lo pase por mi cuello y lo levante, llevándolo a arrastras.

-…Suéltame…

-Claro, justo ahora que estas para la jodida, quieres que te deje aquí para que todos te vean como un perdedor cuando termine la última hora

No dijo nada. Camine por varios minutos, hasta que encontré la enfermería. Entre y no había nadie en absoluto. Deje a Finsen, sentado, sobre una camilla, saque el botiquín del estante y lo vende.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Pues: Porque aunque no me caigas bien, no puedo dejarte así

-¿No te caigo bien?

-¿En serio me preguntas eso después de lo de la cafetería y luego en la oficina del directo? –Respondí con sorna.

-Oye, tú empezaste, no yo

-¡Yo no….! *Suspiro* Sabes que, eso ya no importa. Olvidemos lo ¿Okey?

-Okey

-Bueno listo

Me levante, deje las cosas en su lugar **(N/A: Realmente no lo haría pero ¡Ñieeehh!)** y me dirigí a la puerta, pero pare al darme cuenta de algo.

-¿Vienes o no, Finsen?

-Ah? … Emm, si claro –Trato de levantarse pero no pudo. Me puse en frente de él, dándole la espalda- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-Ya no preguntes y súbete

-¿Y por qué haría eso?

-Porque hasta un abuelo camina más que tu, solo apúrate que se me están durmiendo las piernas

Se subió muuuuuuy lentamente y después nos fuimos a …. Creo que yo voy a hacer todo el trabajo, y la cafetería es grande, muy grande. Mátenme.

Cuando llegue lo deje en una de las sillas que encontré aun en un estado limpio y comencé a sacar la delicia de comida desperdiciada (Amo la comida)En una de esas tantas en limpiar el suelo, voltee a donde Finsen, pero ya no estaba.

-¡Ese maldito se fue! –Grite apretando fuertemente los dientes y tirando el trapo al suelo.

-¡Ejem! –Volteé hacia una esquina y lo vi limpiando una mesa– Aun no me voy

-¿Pero no…?

-Estoy bien, apurémonos, que estar en detención es mucho mejor que aquí. El profesor siempre se queda dormido y hay algunos niños de vez en cuando y nos divertimos

-Okey –Tome mi Ipod **(Adoro decir eso :'D) **y puse una canción random, no conocía ninguna.

¿No les ha pasado que divirtiéndose con algo si les va el tiempo en un parpadeo? ….. ¡Bueno a mi no! Ya he escuchado como treinta canciones y recién llevamos la mitad, realmente nos faltan como unas veinte mesas, lo cual es igual harto.

-¡¿Por qué tuvo que haber una guerra de comida y no de papeles? ¡Son mucho más fáciles de limpiar! –Grite al cielo.

-¿Para qué preguntas si fuiste tú quien empezó con tirarme ese trozo de pizza?

-¡Yo no fui! ¡Estoy más limpio que el jabón! …..bueno no…. ¡Además! ¡Era mi almuerzo! (T-T)

-Para de llorar como una niña

-Es que tengo mucha hambre *sinff sniff* (TnT)

-¿Sabías que desde hace rato podías sacar la comida que quisieras?

-…(=_=*) ¡¿Y ahora me lo vienes a decir? –Respondí con unos ojos saltones.

Salí corriendo a buscar cualquier cosa comestible que me encuentre.

-Jeje estás loco

-Mobibse de hambe no ebs logo –Objete con alguna cosa en la boca.

-¿Ah? Habla bien

Trague y sabia a pan (n_n).

-Dije: Morirse de hambre no es loco

-Si lo es

-No lo es

-Si lo es

-No lo es

-Si lo es

-No lo es

-¡Que si lo es!

-¡Que no lo es!

-¡Ya me aburrí!

-¡Yo también!

- …

- …

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJ!

-¡JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJ!

-Me caes bien O'Donnell

-Tu también, Finsen

-¿Amigos? –Me extendió la mano con media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Amigos –Respondí agitando, con ganas, su mano.

Me apure más que nunca en terminar, tomamos nuestras mochilas (las cuales habíamos dejado en la cafetería muy tontamente, nos hubieran robado algo, aunque yo no tengo nada de valor XD) y nos fuimos rápido a detención. Por lo menos ahora Finsen si podía caminar, aunque le costaba mantenerse en pie, por lo tanto lo sostuve con su brazo sobre mi cuello.

En detención había como unos tres chicos más revisando los cajones del escritorio del profesor, el cual estaba MUY dormido al parecer.

-Jejeje aquí están – Anunció uno de ellos, levantando unas hojas que saco de uno de los cajones.

-¿Qué encontraste, sabandija? –Peguntó Finsen, al parecer lo conocía.

-¿Cómo me lla…? ¡Jay! Vaya al fin llegaste –Dijo feliz el chico lagarto.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?

-Okey, Lord Finsen

-Ya cállate idiota –Se acerco a mi oreja y me susurro– Oye O'Donnell ¿Puedes llevarme a esa silla de allá? No quiero que ese tonto me moleste –Asentí e hice lo que pidió.

-Un segundo…. ¿Por qué el chico nuevo cabeza de globo te está cargando?

-¡Porque si! ¿Algún problema? –Respondio con una mirada

-Okey, tranquilízate…. Jacobs -El chico se puso nervioso.

-¿Jacobs? ¿Ese es tu nombre? –Pregunte, ya dejándolo en la silla.

-Si, Jacobs Finsen, genial el nombre…. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Lowell O'Donnell

-Se me hace familiar –Dijo medio pensativo.

-Si sé. ¡El apellido de un asesino! O al menos como dice Falco

-No lo decía por el nombre, Lowell, me acuerdo que había alguien en el ejército con ese nombre

-Genial, ahora me molestaran más de lo normal. Cambiando de tema ¿Qué fue eso que encontró tu amigo?

-¿Ah, Cody? Creo que encontró las pruebas de algebra o cualquier otro ramo

-¿Prueba? ¡¿Las guardan aquí? –

-No sé si las dejan aquí porque creen "más seguro" o es para dejarnos subir las notas a los niños problema

-Lo dices como si vinieras muchas veces aquí

-Veintisiete con esta –Se me calló la mandíbula hasta el suelo– En este año, en total con el colegio seria como…..casi cuarenta veces

-Ookey, eso es sorprendente, son casi la misma cantidad de preguntas que dejaron en la tarea de Biología, jejeje

-¡Jejejeje!...un segundo…¡¿Que tarea?

-La de veintiocho preguntas sobre la célula y la genética… Y es para mañana

-¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡Se me olvido! ¡Ayúdame, te lo ruego! –Me suplico tomándome se los hombros y sacudiéndome.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –Acepté- pero deja de hacer eso que haces que mi cerebro rebote en todo mi cráneo

-Okey

Sacamos nuestros cuadernos y comenzó con la primera pregunta.

-¿Qué pasaría si la célula perdiera el ADN? –Leyó– Oye…¿Qué es el ADN?

Cerré el cuaderno, aun mirando hacia abajo, y lo lance hacia atrás.

-Arréglatelas solo ¡Eso lo dijeron en clases, hasta un bebé sabe que es eso

-Perdón, no es mi culpa ser tan despistado

-Si, si lo es

-(-_-) Okey ¿Continuemos?

Aunque me pareció inútil, igual acepte. Pasaron y pasaron las preguntas y ese niño no tenía la menor idea de la materia **(Y me ha ocurrido eso, odio ayudar a esos compañeros)**. Pero bueno, ¿Qué le podía hacer? No podía meterle el libro por la cabeza, no creo que ni quepa. Realmente después de eso, la paciencia se me estaba a punto de ir, suerte que terminamos justo antes de que se me fueran y también cuando iban dar el toque de queda. Nos fuimos al edificio de los hombres y nos separamos en unos de los pasillos del sexto piso, coincidencia de que ambos estamos en el mismo piso. En mi habitación, Connor estaba dormido en una posición muy chistosa, perecía que se iba a caer de la cama. No lo ayude a enderezarse porque ya me quería ir a dormir y quiero ver cuando dura colgado así. Me cepillé los dientes y me lancé a la cama, y ni con eso se despertó.

\m/(^.^)\m/

¡Uff! Al fin termine esta cosa, me salió un piquito más largo que el anterior. Bueno diría que esto es como un "relleno", para llegar a lo que sigue, realmente no sabía que escribir. Es que re-escribirlo del original que tengo, se me torno algo difícil (y en el original ni siquiera existía esta parte, ni la que sigue XD).

Otra cosa, creo que el siguiente lo subiré mucho más rápido que el anterior (¡Demore tres meses! O_o) y como ahora estoy de vacaciones (Yupi! :D)…. de invierno (U/\U) y llevo escrito la mitad en el cuaderno…. Más o menos. Realmente no me gusto este capítulo, pero no sabía que poner y salió esto…. Hasta me da vergüenza subirlo.

Okey estoy hasta bien a la madrugada para subir esta cosa, así que por favor alguien deme un mini reviewsito, po favo *-*, aunque solamente diga: Hola. Po faaaaaaaa!

Me está empezando a gustar hacer esto, así que ¡Pregunta!:

-¿Cuál es la canción que estaba escuchando Lowell?-

Súper fácil, a ver quien la sabe… ¡Esta en la letra!

Gracias de nuevo. Eso fue todo por ahora.

Ray Out


	3. Llama, por fin encendida (Parte 1)

Hola, realmente lamento no haber actualizado tan temprano como quería, tuve demasiados problemas, contando el de ayer (XD). Bueno si sé que dice _(Parte 1) _y no, no es problema de tipeo es que me salió bien largo y no quería poner unos diez mil words, porque hasta yo me canso de ver tantas palabras. Bien, ahora los agradecimientos los quiero dejar abajo, así que ¿Disfruten, se podría decir?

* * *

\m/(^.^)\m/

**Llama, por fin encendida (Parte 1)**

-¡Papá! –Grite al ver el pecho de mi padre ensangrentado. No sé por qué, pero me lance sobre él, impregnándome el líquido rojo en mi ropa y rostro. Mi padre soltó un fuerte gemido de dolor.

-¡Jajajaja! Con que aquí se encontraba el mocoso. Trato de tomarme de la ropa pero mi padre rodo hacia un lado, dejándome bajo el. Volteé a ver a mi tío. Estaba totalmente aterrado, no paraba de temblar y ver a mi papá. Vi una mano en el hombro de mi papá, este rápidamente lo saco, me agarro y levantándome de la playera, como un péndulo- ¡Mira nada más! ¡Si es idéntico a ti! -No podía ver sus ojos, perecía como su tuviese una línea negra enzima de estos. Levantó esa cosa metálica que tenía en su mano y me apunto a la cara- ¿Qué pasará si le quito el parecido, he Lowell? ¡Jajajaja!

-Por favor… Den….Den….Ya déjalo…Hazme lo que quieras…pero, por favor, no le hagas daño… te lo ruego

-¡Awwwwww! ¡Se sacrificará por su hijo! ¡Qué ternura! –Corrió esa cosa en dirección a mi padre. Después habló en un tono sombrío– Que predecible. Se volvió a escuchar ese ensordecedor ruido y una luz de dirigió de nuevo al pecho de mi padre.

-¡Aaaaahhhhhh! –Soltó un fuerte grito y escupió sangre de su boca. Mis ojos se humedecieron y solté un fuerte llanto.

-¡Cállate, mocoso! –Gritó. Comencé a llorar más fuerte aun- ¡O'Donnell, haz callar a tu estúpido hijo! -Me lazó sobre el pecho de mi padre volviéndome a llenar de sangre. Puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y la comenzó a acariciar.

-Tranquilo… Lowy… todo va… a salir bien… -Dijo apenas con energía. Le costaba mantenerse con los ojos abiertos. Me beso la frente y me abrazó– Te quiero… hijo… -Comenzó a soltar lagrimas de sus ojos– Te voy a extrañar… -Volvió a besarme la frente. Saco algo de su camisa, era circular y estaba todo ensangrentado, puso su dedo sobre este y esparció más la sangre. Esto se abrió y mostro una foto dentro de este– Este… -Apuntó a un lobo alto con ojos negros- Este es… tu abuelo – lo cerró, tomó mi mano y me lo entregó– Vete… y entrégaselo… hazlo por mí…

-Papá…

-¡Awwwwww! ¡Que linda escena! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –Rió como loco. Empezó a caminar en círculos por el cuarto– Me dijeron que recibiste a dos disparos cerca del corazón y sobreviviste ¿Eso es verdad?

-Si… ¿Y que con eso?

-¿Qué tal si tratamos de romper tu recod, pero esta vez con tu hijo en medio? –Propuso con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Vi como esa luz salía del cañón de esa blaster. Cerré fuertemente los ojos.

-¡Noooooooo! -Gritó mí padre.

Sentí mi cuerpo totalmente pesado. Escuche un grito y luego unos gemidos de dolor, los cuales no eran de mi padre, sino de mi madre. Abrí mis ojos y pude ver los de ella, llenos de lágrimas. Eran iguales a los míos.

-¡Vaya, será tres pájaros de un tiro! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡ADORO MI TRABAJO! -Volvió a disparar en la espalda de mi mamá. Quería escupir sangre de su boca, pero se contuvo. La sangre se escurría por sus dientes. Ella también me beso la frente, dejándome un poco manchado el pelaje.

-Te quiero mi vida… -Suspiró– Has… lo que tú tío… te diga… promételo…

-Mamá…

-¡Promételo!

-Si… mami –Comencé a llorar nuevamente.

-¡¿Acaso son la familia de los inmortales?! –Volvió a gritar con una voz muy chillona.

-Wolf… -Susurró mi padre a mi tío. Él continuaba en shock- Wolf ¡Despierta! –Comenzó a mover su brazo, lo cual funcionó– Hermanito… llévate a Lowy al hangar y váyanse en mi nave

-¿Y-y-y tú? –Tartamudeó.

-¡Olvídate de mí! Váyanse ustedes, el curso ya esta hacia Corneria

-E-está bien

-Cuídate hermanito –Posó su mano en su cabeza y le desordeno el pelo, al mismo tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa, la ultima sonrisa. Mi tío me tomo del torso, pero yo me agarre de la ropa de mi papá.

-Lowy… suéltate –Susurró.

-¡Nooooo!

-¿Sabes? Ese niño ya me está volviendo loco con esos infantiles gritos –Comino hacia su izquierda, donde había un entrada por el "muro" de cajas que habían entre él y nosotros. Al pasar por esa "entradita", viró a su derecha, quedando en frente del ángulo de vista de mi tío y el mío -¡Vaya! ¿Y éste quien será?

-Wolf, corre… - Ordenó mi padre.

-¿Qué?

-¡CORRE! ¡SAL DE AQUÍ! ¡RÁPIDO!

Me sostuvo fuerte y empujó las cajas, dándole un paso libre para salir de ahí.

/:::::::::::::/

Un sonido como de un metal chocaba con otro me despertó de la pesadilla… ¿O sueño?

Volví a despertarme, con el cuerpo totalmente empapado en sudor. El cuarto estaba más oscuro de lo común. Mire hacia el reloj y eran las 2:57.

-¡Holy S***! ¡Aun faltan como tres horas para las clases! –Me tape rápidamente la boca, no por el disparate que dije, sino porque si desperté a Connor. Volteé a ver al bello durmiente y estaba exactamente igual que antes de dormirme, solo que ahora con una inmensa gota de saliva colgando de su boca– Jeje, tonto -Me levante y me dirigí al baño a sacarme todo el sudor con una rica ducha (^.^).

El baño era bonito en sí. Con una forma rectangular. Tras la puerta del baño habían tres colgadores para las batas de baño (Se me olvido decir que se podían tres compañeros por cuarto, pero solo somos yo y Connor), aunque a mí no me gusta usar, prefiero llevar la ropa, secarme y ponérmela adentro, no sé para que tanto con esas batas. Al frente de la puerta había un lavamanos, a su lado un inodoro y al fondo la ducha, que tapaba de la cintura hacia abajo (no sé si el de las mujeres igual) y hacia arriba solo era un vidrio, era como una capsula ¡Que hermosura! …. ¿Qué? Amo ducharme.

Esos chorros de agua cálida golpeando me cabeza, escurriendo por mi pelaje y bajando por todo mi cuerpo, la mejor de las sensaciones para mí. Me que pensando en ese sueño, pesadilla, bueno lo que sea, cosa con imágenes y sonido que pasa por mi mente mientras duermo.

Algo me pareció extraño. Aunque el vidrio estaba empañado con el agua caliente, igual se reflejaba un bulto gris. Pero esta vez fue uno muy gris, uno más oscuro que el mío. Me acerqué al vidrio, le quité el agua en el, con el brazo, y me veía a mí, bueno no mi mismo reflejo. Realmente tenía el pelaje mucho más oscuro que el mío y sus ojos eran de color morado, pero tenía esa cresta blanca como la mía, aunque caída con el agua (XD). También el hocico blanco y ese mechón en el pecho igualmente blanco. Me pareció….

-¿Papá? –Lo miré atónito. Abrí la puerta de la ducha (Estaban construidas de una forma desnivelada, que hacía que el agua no saliera) Miré atrás y no vi nada, ni nadie. Era incomodo, solo porque el hecho de que ambos estábamos desnudos, pero no parecía un espíritu o algo parecido. Se movía al igual que yo. Movía un brazo, él igual, me deshorné el pelo (Lo cual me quedo realmente divertido al estar mojadito) y lo mismo– Ya debo de estar volviéndome loco… ¡Un segundo! ¡¿Por qué no ha movido la boca?! –Todo menos los gestos faciales eran iguales. Parpadeaba a un ritmo diferente al mío. No parecía estar mirándome fijamente, sino, miraba a varios lados y en una de esas me miraba a mí. Puse mi mano en el vidrio y él igual– Papá… -Una media sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro. Puso su otra mano en su mecho y rápidamente subió y bajo sus cejas, Tratando de "decirme" algo, que se yo lo que significaba- ¿Qué?

Dio un suspiro mudo. Levantó de nuevo su mano y yo igual. Pasaron unos segundo, los cuales para mi parecían horas ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Esto era un poco (MUY) incomodo.

-Papá ¿Sabes que…? No te entiendo nada a lo quieres llegar

Volvió a soltar un suspiro y apoyó si cabeza en el vidrio. Apuntó hacia su cabeza apoyada, diciendo que le imitara. Lo hice, unos segundos después sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, como si alguien me hubiese golpeado. Miré a mi padre que se reía a lo mudo.

-No es gracioso, Papá –Reproche. Se apuntó a sí mismo y luego asintió -¡Pues para mí no!

Se volvió a escuchar ese sonido metálico.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Mi papá levantó sus hombros con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Que apoyo papá –Dije con sorna.

Se comenzó a reír mudo y luego de tranquilizarse me apunto.

-Que yo… -Asintió. Hizo como si sus dedos caminasen sobre su mano– vaya…. ¡¿A ver?! –Asintió- ¡¿Estás loco?! –Volvió a asentir– Eso explica mucho –Mi papá comenzó a desaparecer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja– Adiós, papá

/:::::::::::::/

-Okey, ya debo de estar loco: le estoy hablando a mi propio reflejo y apuesto a que por la falta de sueños alucino que es mi padre. Y para mejorarlo, le estoy haciendo caso –Me castigaba a mi mismo mentalmente, caminando, a las tres de la madrugada, por la academia, como idiota, porque el reflejo de mi padre me dijo que descubriera que fue ese ruido el cual estaba en el vidrio de la ducha…. me siento tan estúpido. Lo que me está inquietando es porque rayos soy el único lunático que pudo escuchar ese ruido ¡Hay otros chicos que están más cerca de lo que me estoy acercando…! ¿Y por qué diablos llegué a la sala del Generador? Por lo obscuro que era afuera, por lo temprano que era, se podía ver una luz que provenía de adentro, que casi titilaba. La curiosidad me estaba comiendo vivo. Decidido, entré muy despacio para no hacer ruido.

Las luces estaban apagadas. Adentro vi un panel en frente mío, como si fuese una pared, doble a la derecha, donde había una escalera. Me agache y empecé a bajar callado. Algo no me tincó buena pinta. Este lugar era algo grande para que solo haya un generador.

Ya abajo me tuve que esconder tras unas cajas y pude diferenciar que era una luz de un soplete contra un metal, como cuando arreglan las maquinas, una segundo ¿Quién estaría arreglando el generador a esta hora? Espera afuera si había energía… entonces que está haciendo. Trate de asomarme pero las chispas no me dejaron ver. Me quede ahí pensando. De repente, esa luz dejó de aparecer. Me comencé a asustar ¿Y si me vio?

-¡Ya estoy harto! –Gritó, tirando las cosas a alguna mesa. Por su voz, era un hombre, o una mujer con una voz para nada dulce– Maldita chatarra de mierda –Murmuró.

Comencé a acercarme lentamente, mientras sin saberlo, unos cables se me enredaban en mis pies mientras gateaba. Con mis ojos ya acostumbrados a la falta de luz, me asomé viendo que estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de una cosa rectangular.

-Diablos… -Susurré al escuchar algo tras mío caerse y romperse en mil pedazos. Un líquido verde fluorescente se esparcía en el suelo al salir de su contenedor.

-¿Quién está ahí? –Preguntó él. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar así mí. Me comencé a alterar. Torpemente trataba de desenredar los cables para salir lo más pronto de ahí. Unos segundos bastaron y lo logré. Pero por desgracia al mismo tiempo sentí una mano en mi hombro, provocando que saltase hasta el charco verde- ¿Quién eres? –Pregunto nuevamente. Yo no dije nada. Retrocedí lo más desapercibido posible, pero por el charco las huellas de mis botas quedaron muy notarias en el suelo- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! –Gritó esta vez. Más asustado aun comencé a correr hacia las escaleras. Tocando los últimos escalones me tomo del ante-brazo derecho – ¡¿Qué tanto viste?! –Enojado, me apretó más fuerte, lo suficiente como para enterrarme sus garrasen la piel, traspasando mi ropa.

No aguanté más y solté un grito, ni tan afeminado, pero para nada masculino. Sentí que me soltaba un poco.

-¿E-eres un niño? –Pregunto esta vez con voz de culpa quizás.

No respondí, Aprovechando, saqué lo más rápido mi brazo, corrí a la puerta y me fui.

Sin ningún lugar en específico, pasé por edificio de las chicas. Vi a Alice y sin pensarlo dos veces, entre. Ella estaba de espaldas hablando por una de las cabinas telefónicas, al parecer no noto mi "delicada" entrada. En un reloj, que se encontraba en la pared, noté que aun eran las 3:07 ¿Qué hacia ella a esta hora despierta?….. Por lo menos yo tengo una excusa ¡No me miren así!

Y a sé que es de mala educación, pero no me contuve y metí oreja.

-Pero dime porque lo trajiste… ¡Eso no es una excusa!... lo siento…. *suspiro* lo siento papá, no volveré a levantar la voz… Como sea. Dime porque trajiste a Jack… pero si puede dormir con Steve o Lindsay ¿Por qué necesariamente conmigo?... ¡¿Cómo que me quiere más a mí?! ¡Jack me come el pelo!... –Logré escuchar una risa grave saliendo del auricular– No es chiste papá, también me muerda ¡No soy comida!… ¡Estoy calmada!... Papá, que Jack le guste la guerra no significa que no se va a hacer en los pantalones. Hablando de eso ¡Anoche se hizo en los pantalones mientras dormía! ¡Y yo dormía con él!... Okey, adiós… llévatelo… vale la pena intentar –Colgó y maldijo en lo bajo.

-¿Tanto odias a tu hermano o qué? –Pregunté apoyándome contra el muro con los brazos cruzados en mi pecho. Se sobre saltó y volteo hacia mí.

-Me asustaste –Anunció con una media sonrisa.

-Eso parece –Contesté de la misma forma.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-La pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí a _esta_ ho…?

-Yo pregunté primero –Interrumpió. Iba a decir algo pero volvía a ganarme– Además estas en el edificio de las chicas.

-E-e-e-eh… y-y-yo– Tartamudeé.

Se acercó rápidamente a mí, encerrándome contra la pared.

-¿Acaso viniste a espiar a las niñas? –Preguntó en un susurro.

-¡¿Estas loc…?! –Me tapó rápidamente la boca- ¡bo mo boy abi! _Yo no soy así_

-Gritas mucho.

-Bofe… _Lo sé_… -Rió a lo bajo, me gusta hacerla reír, se ve tierna- ¿Bubes fagad du mana? _¿Puedes sacar tu mano?_ –La retiró lentamente.

-Bien. Responde

Tome todo el aire posible y dije:

-Buenotuveunapesadillayescuch éunruidovineamirarycasimepil lanyaquíestoy Ahhh! –Respiré rápidamente, tocando mí pecho con mi mano derecha– Ahora t…

- ¡Lowell! –Llamó alterada– Estas herido

-No me cambies el tema

-No Lowell, en serio, estas sangrando del brazo

-Ah tranquila, estoy bieeeeee –Justamente levanté mi brazo y vi unas líneas profundas de las cuales brotaba sangra– no estoy bien

-¡Pues claro que no, tonto! ¡Ven para acá, yo te ayudo! –No me dijo, me ordenó. Tomo mi brazo, pero no del bueno, sino del malo.

-¡Ahhhhh, ¿Estás loca?! –Gritaba mientras me llevaba a arrastras- ¡Suéltame que duele!

-¡Claro que no! Esta es la única forma de que pares de sangrar, por un tiempo

-Porsiacaso, también sirve la sal para estos casos

-Ups, no sabía ¡Pero ahora no tengo sal, así que aguántate! –Respondió jalando más todavía para subir más rápido las escaleras.

-¡Pero Alice…!

-Baja la voz ¿Quieres a una horda de chicas enojadas tras ti por despertarlas de su "sueño de belleza"? –Esto último lo dijo con un tono gracioso y parpadeando rápidamente, simulando ser "engreída" o "pituca" y se levanto el cabello del cuello en un movimiento engreído– jejeje

-Eso no estaría mal. Ignorando la parte que me quieren matar, seria genial que te siga una horda de chicas

Frunciendo el seño me golpeó el hombro no tan fuerte.

-Tonto

-Jeje, tranquila Alice –Me sobaba el hombro– fue solo un chiste

-Pero una muy estúpido

-Lo se

Llegamos a su cuarto, (Si sé dónde queda, he ido a su cuarto antes, a veces vengo a estudiar con ella) este estaba totalmente obscuro y al abrirse la puerta se inundo con la baja luz del pasillo

-¿Alice? ¿Eres tú? –Preguntó… ¿Una niña? Yo no sabía que Alice tenía una compañera de cuarto. Su voz era dulce y bonita… (¡¿Qué?! Lo era).

-Si –Respondió y ambos entramos– Lamento despertarte

-Descuida, no importa – Escuché como movía sus sabanas para luego Alice encender la luz. No pude ver a la niña, estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza – Solo procura que tu hermano no vuelva a orinar que a mí me gusta estar en ese sofá – Volteé hacia la derecha y vi a él muy feliz durmiendo.

-Tranquila, creo que ya está vacío –Aviso riendo. Ambos (la chica y yo) nos reímos y al escuchar la risa del otro, nos callamos. No sé si era por no conocernos o porque me gustó su risa.

Como si fuese una ampolleta, el recuerdo de mi padre con su mano en su pecho me llegó a la mente. Llevé mi mano a mi pecho y lo sentí palpitar muy rápido ¿Qué me sucedía? Quizás… quizás era la herida ¡Si, eso!... un segundo.

-Emmm… Alice

-¿Si?

-Mi brazo

-¡Ah verdad! –Se acordó y me volvió a jalar- Ven

-Okey, pero deja de jalarme que me vas a sacar mi bracito

Ella rió y me hizo sentarme al lado de su hermano. ÉL estaba como un ovillo durmiendo. Totalmente raro, ya que medía como sesenta a setenta centímetros.

-Mira. Te voy a poner de este desinfectante en el brazo, te va a doler un poco así que…

-Un segundo ¿Cómo que me vaaaaaaahhhh!

-No grites –Me volvió a regañar por enésima vez- Si despiertas a Jack no te gustará para nada cuando él vea tu herida

No dije más. Me mordí el labio inferior y cerré fuertemente los ojos ¡Dios! Esa cosa sí que dolía. Con el tiempo pude acostumbrarme y abrí los ojos para ver que eran cinco tajos bien abiertos. Diablos… y eso solo fue cuando me soltó un poco, si lo hubiera echo sin que me soltase… Auch, que doloroso sería.

Desde hace rato que me siento observado, no por Alice ni su hermano, sino no por la chica de la cama. Podía notar que tenía el cubre-camas algo levantado (como una mini cuevita), pero por la luz solo veía negro hacia dentro ¡Maldición! La curiosidad me estaba comiendo vivo ¿Cómo sería? ¿Tierna o atemorizante? ¿Fea o linda? ¿Grande o pequeña? ¿Tendría escamas o pelaje? Y si tiene pelaje ¿De qué color, común el de casi todos o propio como tía Vivian lo tiene verde? Y sus ojos ¿También comunes o raros como los míos? Y cuál sería su nombre ¿Uno de clase como Connor (ese se es de clase), típico como el de Alice o poco conocido como el mío? Bueno creo que me he ello el rollo de película con ella y ni la conozco, ni nos hemos dado la palabra ¡¿Por qué rayos mi corazón no para de latir tan rápido?! ¡La hemorragia ya paró!

-_¿Qué es esto? _–Pensaba- _¿Por qué me sudan las manos?_

Me sentía como si no tuviera que hacer ninguna estupidez o si no arruinaría todo… ¿Todo qué? ¡Ay! No se

Volví a escuchar esa voz que me sacó de quicio ayer en el almuerzo… Exacto, Jack.

-¿Alice? –Abrió sus ojos, apenas y "dijo"- ¡Hola Lowalo!

-¡Que me llamo Lowell!

-¿Pueden dejar de gritar por favor? Tengo sueño

-Lo siento Sarah – Se disculpó Jack. ¡Sarah! Eso es un nuevo avance. Sarah, que bonito nombre- ¡Ooohhh! ¡Genial! –Volvió a gritar Jack- Que bacán**(N.A. Bacán es un sinónimo de grandioso, genial, etc. Por lo menos aquí lo tomamos así)** tu herida ¿Puedo verla? – Sin que pueda responderle él ya me estaba tocando, abriendo y cerrando la herida con el índice y el pulgar- Ohh asombroso

-¡Loco demente, deja de hacer eso! –Lo aleje y puse mi pie en su pecho y como loco él seguía adelante cuando mi pie lo frenaba. Lo encontré estúpido.

-Deja, deja, deja, deja, quiero ver, quiero ver –Repitió eso no sé cuantas veces. Parecía un niño muy pequeño que quería un dulce.

-Ahora entiendo el porqué no lo soportas, Alice

-Si –Contestó ella terminando de vendarme- Y a veces es peor

Jack hizo un puchero. Se acercó a Alice, tomó algo de su pelo negro y se lo metió a la boca. Yo me quedé con cara de "WTF?!". Alice ya tenía esa típica venita de anime en la cabeza. Levantó su mano, tomo el cuello de su hermano y este cayó al suelo dormido. Mi expresión se triplicó.

-¿Qué demo…?

-Punto débil –Respondió rápidamente.

-¿Aja? –Dije algo no convencido, me parece que murió…- _Se está haciendo tarde… ¡No es una excusa de que tengo miedo que me mate!_

-Antes de que te vayas…

-¡_Para de leer mi mente!_

-No, bueno como decía ¿Me puedes ayudar en algebra?

-Claro ¿En qué?

-En que me devuelvas mi cuaderno

-E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-eh, me tengo que ir

-¡Devuélveme mi cuader…!

-¡Adiós! –Dije por último antes de cerrar la puerta. Me apoyé cuidadosamente en ella y no escuché que se acercase Alice.

-¿Ves? Es un loco –Dijo desde dentro- Ya sé que no estás dormida, Sarah

-Claro, lo dice la que está loca

-Bueno, eso no lo puedo negar, pero es muy… parece como si fuera un personaje de anime

-Más tierno aun

-No sé qué le ves

-Ah-eh-yo… - Calló.

Hice más presión en la puesta y luego escuche como algo, quizás una zapatilla, golpeaba la puerta por el otro lado. Haciéndome caer sentado al suelo.

-¡Para de escuchar, Lowell!

Me reí en lo bajo, me levante para luego sacudirme la cola ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que limpiaron el suelo? Como sea…Ahora mi problema era como ocultar la herida, si uno de los profesores la ve de seguro que estaré en problemas. Ya me imagino la voz de una de las profesoras: Usted no debe meterse donde no debe y blablablablablablabla. Creo que si me hubiesen llevado al reformatoria o al orfanato sentiría lo mismo que ahora: Ganas de romper la maldita e irme de aquí de una buena vez.

Pero al tratar de bajarme la manga de la chaqueta, de la academia, ésta no bajaba. Lo hice rápidamente unas veces más y luego noté que no tenía manga. Estaba rasgada desde bajo la fosa cubital más corta y desde el codo más larga. Y más enzima me sacó la de la polera ¡Descarado! ¡Era mi favorita!... Bueno, tomo unas tijeras y la vuelvo manga corta

-Margaret… -Susurraba Connor con todo el suelo a su alrededor con baba.

-Despierta flojo –Tomé su pantufla y se la lancé a la cabeza- ¿No estás muy chico para pensar en niñas?

-Mira quién habla…

-Por lo menos yo no sueño con tu amada golden, Margaret

-A-a-a-a-ah – Se sonrojo hasta las orejas- Por yo no fui quién soñó con una tal Krystal

-¿Quién?

-¡Tonto son las cinco de la mañana!

-*suspiro* Te diré un simple argumento para eso –Dije con calma. Cerré los ojos, tomé aire y junté las palmas- Hiciste la tarea de Biología ¿Verdad?

Después de eso oí las cosas saltar de aquí para allá, aunque estaba con los ojos cerrados sabía lo que estaba haciendo: La tarea. Es divertido "Trollearlo", como dicen en Facebook.

Me recosté en mi cama a escuchar música, y leer el libro que tengo bajo mi almohada: Falsa Identidad.

/:::::::::::::/

-Ven acá –Me tomó atrás del cuello de la chaqueta y comenzó a arrastrarme, literalmente.

-Pero, pero ¡Si aun no termina el recreo! –Ni con mi reclamos me soltaba o se detenía- ¡Detente, déjame! ¡No! ¡Ño! ¡Ñioh! ¡Ñiooohhhhhhh! ¡Aliceeeeee!

Me arrastró dentro del salón y me dejó en el suelo, al lado de su asiento. Miré de reojo y como si fuese una película de terror, comenzó a sacar unas tijeras, abriéndolas y cerrando con una sonrisa sádica.

-¿Q-que piensas hacer con eso?

-Tú veras

Los ojos se me abrieron como plato. Me levante rápidamente y me cubrí la cabeza, aunque llevaba el casco.

-¡Aléjate de mi pelo!

-¡Ay por favor! Un recorte nomás

-¡NO! ¡Me gusta mi cresta larguita!

-Solo un poquito ¡Por favoooor! –Puso si cara más tierna de todas: Cómo un gatito bebe.

-Aaaww. Está bien…

-¡Siii! –Comenzó a dar latitos.

-Estaría bien… ¡Salir corriendo! –Salí del salón rápidamente.

-¡Lowell, ven acá! –Ya me estaba persiguiendo a unos metros tras mí.

-¡Ñioooooooohhhhh!

Juro que éramos como un punto gris y otro negro corriendo por todo el campus. Aunque todos nos miraban igual corrimos como los lunáticos que somos. Recuerdo que una vez un chico nos dijo que éramos los personajes secretos de los Lonney Tunes.

Entré al baño y… ¡Ella igual!

-¡Sal de aquí Alice, es el baño de niños!

-En realidad es el de niñas

-… -Tuve la misma cara del meme :PokerFace: en ese momento- ¡Córrete de ahí! –Comencé a correr.

-De aquí no pasas… -Susurró tratando de tapar lo más posible la entrada con los brazos.

_0,0006 segundos…. X100.000, después._

-¡Chaqueta fuera!

-Tengo fio… -Dije en voz baja tapándome la frente y los ojos con las manos. Mi pelito… Y como olvidar el chicón de adorno que me dejó Alice.

-Para de ser un llorón, si te ves bien. Ahora sácate la chaqueta –Me la saqué y la lancé a sus pies. Ella la tomó y le dobló las mangas para que solo tapen del hombro al codo- Ahora la polera

-¡Eso si que no y menos aquí!

-Tranquilo nadie vendrá y no eres gordo ni la gran cosa, no tienes de que avergonzarte

Suspiré y se la entregué ¿Cómo que no tenga vergüenza? ¿Qué parte de "estamos en el baño de niñas y no soy niña" no entiende? En un par de segundos me tomó mis mejillas y las estiró creándome una sonrisa.

-Estas muy serio y sordo, Lowell

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Si, ¿Me puedes dar ese collar de cristal? Es bonito

-Bueno, solo porque parece de niña –Me lo saqué y estire el brazo con el cristal celeste colgando de la cuerda. Antes de que ella alcanzase a tomarlo el cristal, éste brillo para luego sacar unas chispas que me hicieron salir volando hacia tras. Luego levante el brazo de entre los escombros sobre mí- Sigo… vivo…

-Eso creo, ¿Estás bien?

Saqué también mi cabeza rápidamente con el seño fruncido

-¡¿Cómo voy a estar bien después de haber atravesado y roto en no sé en cuantos pedazos la puerta de unos de los cubículos?!

-Jeje –Se acercó a tomar el cristal y volviendo a brillar. Pasó un segundo y una nube de polvo se levantó.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

-Bien, bien -Tomó mi mano y me ayudó a salir. Me coloqué mi polera negra que antes tenía mangas y luego las mangas dobladas en tres y me las coloque de la muñeca hasta el codo, logrando tapar las vendas que me puso Alice y luego la chaqueta. Una sonrisa malandrina se dibujo en su rostro y tocó el cristal. Volé a mi izquierda hasta las regaderas cayendo mi cabeza a la cerámica de ésta, donde se me empezó a mojar.

-A-a-a la próxima… te-te-te mato…. –Amenacé con apenas algo de voz. Levante la cabeza y mire a la entrada- Ay dios…

-¡Un niño! –Gritó yo que sé que niña.

-No tienes porqué gritar ¿Qué no te das cuenta que es una niña con pelo sumamente corto?

-No ayudas mucho que digamos, Alice

/:::::::::::::/

-Despierte Señor O'Donnell –Aventó la regla sobre mi pupitre.

-¡Una pizza con Coca-cola! –Grité levantando el brazo, acababa de despertar. Todos voltearon hacia mí y comenzaron a reír.

-La clase ya termino –Avisó la profesora. Se dio media vuelta hacia su escritorio, pero se detuvo y me miró sobre su hombro- Yo que usted me limpio esa baba de su barbilla

Abrí los ojos como plato ante ése consejo ¡Qué vergüenza! Me puse rojo como tomate y más por mi cuaderno todo mojado ¡Ay dios! Ese mismo momento tocaron el timbre para el almuerzo. Casi todos se fueron, a poco corriendo, y yo como idiota guardando mis cosas con baba reseca en mi barbilla y mejilla.

Cuando me levanté, golpeé a una chica en la espalda con mi mochila, provocando que se cayeran sus cosas de su mochila. De inmediato me agaché a ayudarla. Yo no soy como los demás que se van como si nada. Claro que no, en lo absoluto. No la miré. Me daba vergüenza que me vea después de ser yo quien hizo esto ¿Y si pensaba que lo hice apropósito? No me importa que la gente me vea como loco, porque lo soy, pero quiero que me vieran o piensen de mí como algo que no soy: Malo.

Llevaba varias cosas como para ser solo para la mañana. Apile algunos cuadernos, libros de lectura, etc. Pero hubo un libro que me llamó la atención: El túnel de Ernesto Sábato. Quise verlo, pero en vez de cogerlo, posé mi mano sobre la suya. Al parecer también lo iba a coger. Ambos levantamos la vista al mismo tiempo. Nuestros rostros rocharon, aunque no de la forma más conveniente, nuestras bocas, o mejor dicho labios, se juntaron. Abrí mis ojos como platos, mis mejillas tornaron un color carmín. Era parecido a esos días que tía Vivian me llevaba a probarme ropa y me vestía de una forma "tierna, dulce y elegante", según ella. Pero esta vez estaba ella y no las señoras de la tienda que me apretaban mis mejillas.

Esa chica con bonito cabello negro, con un mechón en su frente. Con su pelaje un tono más claro que el mío. Con esos ojos de un hermoso color que no puedo definir con exactitud. Sus rasgos finos. Sus mejillas igualmente sonrojadas… ¡Un segundo, ¿Ella igual estaba sonrojada?! ¡Otro segundo más, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos así?! ¡Ay! No se, pero el rosa en sus mejillas le queda precioso ¿Qué estoy loco?

Ella no se ha movido y yo tampoco. No pensaba quedarme así, aunque realmente si quería… Puse mi mano libre (la otra seguía sobre la suya (O/O)) sobre su mejilla. _Suave_, pensé. Separé muy lentamente nuestros labi… bocas y ella también puso su libre sobre la mía. No sabía que hacer. Algo me decía que hablase, que hiciese algo, y eso fue exactamente la otra parte. Hice las cosas sin pensar. Guardé sus cosas rápidamente, se las entregué con la cabeza baja, tomé mis cosas y me levante. Ella se quedó en un estado de "shock", creo. Caminé rápido, mientras me ponía mi casco. No me atreví a voltear y verle de frente otra vez, no por ahora.

/:::::::::::::/

-¿Qué sabor quieres?

-Dulce… -Susurré.

-Aparte que quiera uno agrio- Dijo con sorna

-¿Ah? ¡Ah! Emmmm… Ummm –Comencé a elegir como si no hubiera estado por las nubes- Tengo que dejar de distraerme tanto –Pensé- Rayos… -Maldije a lo bajo ¡No había ninguno de mis helado favorito!- Chocolate -dije resignado.

Ambos caminábamos sin rumbo en específico. Solo caminábamos. Al parecer me hablaba, pero yo estaba más concentrado en ver las nubes. De repente siento que me sostienen de la muñeca y me enterraban el helado en mi nariz.

-Gracias…

-¡Okey! –Se colocó en frente mío- ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! Estás muy distinto. No te enojaste con el helado en tú cara y tú que te gusta la comida, en especial el helado

-Alice…

-¡No! No eres el mismo ¡Dime que te sucede!

-¡Alice! –No dijo nada. Tome su mano y camine hacia la pérgola de flores. Nunca nadie vendría a un lugar cómo este… Claro que no los de mi año, los de último ¡¿Quién de ellos no?! Llegamos y me dispuse a hablar pero ella me frenó cuando comenzó a limpiarme con una servilleta. Terminó e inmediatamente la abracé, aferrándome lo más fuerte que pude, lo suficiente como para no dañarla, y comencé a llorar en su hombro. Respondió a me abrazo y me acarició la espalda- Estoy harto de todo… -Susurré finalmente- Quiero volver a mi casa… Quiero volver a ver a tía Vivian… Quiero volver a dormir en paz, no quiero seguir viendo la muerte de mis padres… -Solté entre sollozos- Odio este lugar, odio todo

-Vamos Lowell –Me alejó y me quitó el casco, se agachó para luego hacerlo rodar hasta bajo una banca. Se volvió a levantar y me limpió la lagrimas- Nada es como una quiere, sino como debe de ser. Todo esto pasa por algo –Tomó mi mano- Ven –Me guió hasta la banca y me hizo sentarme. Ambos dejamos nuestras mochilas bajo ésta- Cuéntame lo que visite, ya sé que crees que sea buena idea, pero una de las mejores formas de sentirse bien es desahogándose – Asentí con la vista baja y luego cerré los ojos

-Era de noche. Llovía y sonaba uno cuantos relámpagos…Estaba corriendo, no yo sino mi padre "Papi, tengo miedo" –Comencé a recordar cada palabra del sueño- Yo estaba asustado en sus brazos. Debo de haber tenido como unos cuatro o cinco años aproximadamente "¡Oigan aquí hay otro!" Apareció un tipo con un traje extraño, parecía que buscaba a alguien. Mi padre trató de esconderme entre sus brazos, no sé porqué "*¡Dang!*" Mi madre le disparó en el cráneo, matándole instantáneamente. Su nombre era "Leah…" Leah

-Eras muy pequeño para ver ese tipo de cosas, Lowell –Comentó Alice muy atenta a lo que decía.

-Lo sé… También llegó mi tío, no se cual era su nombre, parece que empezaba con W. Tod…

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu papá? –Interrumpió.

-¿Ah? Eh, Lowell. Todos nos diri…

-¿Puedes describir más el lugar y algunas cosas? –Volvió a interrumpir.

-Eh-Oh… bueno…el lugar era grande, hasta los pasillos, no me acuerdo mucho de algunos detalles pero sí que algunos lugares estaba con fuego o derrumbado

-¿Y las ropas?

-¿Ropas?

-Sí, tú dijiste que viste cuando murieron, tal vez hayan estado en una fiesta o cualquier otro lado

-Bueno no estoy muy seguro de eso, aunque mis padres estaban bien vestidos, ni yo ni mi tío no veíamos como para ir a una fiesta, el estaba como si hubiese estado paseando por la calle y yo bueno… no me di cuenta en cómo estaba vestido en realidad jejeje

-¿Y su apariencia?

-Ay –Comencé a rascarme la cabeza, me estaba doliendo un poco pensar a fondo algo tan difuso- Mí tío, papá y yo teníamos la misma apariencia, solo que mi tío tenia diferente peinado. Mi mamá, mi tío y yo teníamos el mismo pelaje, el de mi papá era un tono más oscuro. Mi mamá y yo teníamos los mismos ojos y mi padre y tío tenían los mismos, morados, Aunque no sé si tío tenía un tipo de heterocromía, solo le pude ver un ojo porque el otro lo tenía todo el tiempo cerrado, creo

-¿Y cómo paso… eso?

-Vas a hacer que me explote la cabeza ¿Sabes? –Dije con una media sonrisa mientras la miraba.

-Vamos, una más, por favor

-*Suspiro* Esta bien… fueron cinco disparos. Uno pasó rozando mi oreja, dos fueron en el pecho de mi papá y dos en la espalda de mi mamá, fue… "¿Qué pasa si le quito el parecido?" un zorro "Vaya Jimmy que sutileza" un James… -Un dolor fuerte comenzó en mi cabeza. No pude contenerme y comencé a gritar y temblar, tomándome de la cabeza y contrayendo mi cuerpo todo lo posible. Trató de contener mi repentino movimiento con un fuerte abrazo.

-Tranquilo… tranquilo… -Susurraba en mi oído. Puso sus manos sobre las mías, las cuales estaban casi por sacarme los pelos- Yo estoy contigo, tranquilo

-¡Hey, Alice! –Ambos volteamos hacia donde provenía esa voz. Se trataba de una loba gris, y por desgracia, era la misma que la del salón. Mi mala suerte aumenta- Eh-oh, lo siento, no sabía que estaban…

-Tranquila, no importa, quédate ¿Qué querías?

-_Alice, ¡Cállate!_ –Pensé.

-Es que yo… eh… yo –Estaba nerviosa, se notaba en sus mejillas sonrojadas, espero que no sea por lo mismo que yo. Se acercaba, aunque algo lento. Me fije que llevaba un helado de paleta (yo pensé que era el único loco que comía helado en invierno), me gustaba ese sabor. No me di cuando que comencé a fijarme cuando de lo llevaba a la boca y después me quedaba mirando sus labios- ¿Quieres? –Ofreció, colocando su helado frente mí. Entre abrí un poco mis labios, no sabía que responder. Lo acercó más casi introduciéndolo en mi boca. No me negué y le di un bocado. Miré de reojo a Alice y tenía esa cara de "¡Que tierno!" al estilo Anime (Si, Alice es Otaku). Mis mejillas se tornaron un color más notable del carmín. Lo degusté por un tiempo en mi boca, no me creía que era así de dulce, recuerdo que se sentía diferente.

Sentí que mi corazón iba a reventar como globo.

-Con permiso –Me despedí sin mirar y me largué, no sin antes tomar mis cosas. Tiré, de lejos, el cono de helado a un basurero. Pero fallé y le di a una rosa de Lirio, tiñéndola a café. Me agaché y la tomé, cortándole del tallo.

-¡Hola Lowell! –Escuche a Jacobs que se acercaba.

-Hola… Jacobs… -Saludé de vuelta sin ganas, estaba concentrado en la flor por alguna extraña razón.

-¡UuuuuOoooohhh! ¡Un dulce de flor de chocolate! ¡Dame!

-¡No, espera, eso es…! –No alcancé a terminar ya que se metió por completa la flor a la boca- Ahora solo falta que te laaaaaahh –Bueno, ¿Qué más decir? Ahora esa pobre flor debe de estar bajando por su esófago- Idiota… -Susurré.

-Sabe más dulce de lo que yo recuerdo –Dijo golpeando su estómago y sonriendo.

-Púes claro, ya que la popo de abeja y otros insectos sabe tan exquisita –Afirmé con sorna. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en mi rostro. Posó a mi lado y se fue a vomitar aunque solo logró escupir algo de saliva. Me acerqué y me agaché a su lado- ¿Sabes? Con esto, voy a arruinar todo tus intentos de besar una chica. ¡Hmp! Popo de insectos jajaja estarás perdido, Jacobs

-Lo haces y te mato –Advirtió limpiándose la saliva con el ante-brazo.

-¡Ay dios, pero que rudo! Me arrodillo ante usted su real rudeza –Dije con sarcasmo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Dijiste que te arrodillarías, así que hazlo –Dijo al igual que un Rey.

-Cómo usted ordene, su majestad –Le comencé a segur el juego. Me agaché, colocando una rodilla en el suelo y la otra flectada, cómo lo hacían los caballeros de la era medieval.

-Mejor levantadte mi real caballero y acompañadme que…- Cambio su tono de Rey a su tono normal- te ves realmente patético así

-Un caballero patético para un Rey patético, mi Lord –Sonreí, me levante y comencé a caminar- ¿A dónde, Jacobs?

-Solo ven

No proteste y lo seguí

Bueno aunque esto era una academia en sí, realmente lo hicieron como academia y escuela. Así que como toda escuela debe de haber edificios de clases, baños, etc, etc y en especial una biblioteca. Y es exactamente ahí donde me llevó Jacobs. Saludamos al bibliotecario, un Búho, el cual estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. Me hizo subir al cuarto piso (¡¿Cuántos santos libros había?! Ô-Ô) Los anteriores estaban llenos de libro (Nota mental: Venir luego a hacer una ojeada) y este todo lo contrario, no había ningún papel ¡Bueno, no vale esa bola de papel arrugada en esa esquina de allá! Pero me refiero a que en esa sala solo había una maquina.

-¿Recuerdas que ayer te dije que tu nombre me pareció familiar? –Preguntó para luego encender esa cosa y unos holográficos en tercera dimensión surgieron desde el centro. Luego de eso asentí- Bien aquí esté el porqué –Puso los datos de la academia, luego estudiantes y, como si fuera el famoso Google, buscó mi nombre en él- ¡Vaya! Ahora hay dos resultados –Lo mire con cara de muy pocos amigos- Eh se me olvidó… ¡Deja de mirarme así! –Mi rostro se volvió al típico de siempre. Presionó el segundó archivo y apareció lo que menos esteraba de Jacobs…

* * *

Finishhh!... Por ahora, si no es una de las mejores cosas que he echo hasta ahora pero eso muestra que aun seguiré actualizando esta cosa (^-^) Si le volví a cambiar el nombre, este suena más bacán (ò-ó ¡Jai Yah!)

**Kaison:** Kaison Fixiel, Kaison Kay, Kasion Ky, Blue Fox 1203 o Red Fox 1203. En primero, eligete un nombre por favor, son muchos. En segundo gracias por tu comentario y Walkman es una marca, no un aparato del año de la pera, porque ahora el planeta es una manzana no una pera (XD)

**Alejandra:** Igual gracias por tu comentario y... ¿Enserio me salió tan pedante la forma de ser de Lowell? (Un aura triste envuelve a Ray)

**wolfy odonell:** Si, adivinaste, era American Idiot (Aplausos). Bueno tu tampoco me avisas de tus caps (Le saca la lengua) Oye y si me quieres decir sobre otro tema, dime por PM que esas cosas son más privada (TT-TT)

Y eso fue todo... Bueno, **Blauer Shine...:** 1- ¿Tienes a la profesora de lenguaje, una de las mejores personas para este tipo de cosas, quien conoce a gran cantidad de escritores chilenos y me vienes diciendo eso todo el tiempo? ¡¿Hasta aquí?! Para, en serio, no escribes horrible, por algo te sitan a concursos y ... un segundo ¡Esto es mío ¿Porqué he de hablar de ti aquí?! ... bien, gracias por tu review y come sano, y no me pidas dinero, que no te voy a dar XD

Preguntas, las dejo para el próximo capítulo (Me gusta hacer, no me culpen).

Y como dice Vardoc1: Y muy bien, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo de "El Ascender del Demonio"... Adiós

Ray Out


	4. Llama por fin encendida (Parte 2)

Y muy bien, sean todos muy rebienvenidos al siguiente capitulo de LO'D Wiii! Sí, hoy celebro un año desde que encontré esta pagina y no me despego de aquí, esta pagina es estupenda. Y como en una hora y media me voy de viaje a San Pedro (Búsquenlo en el mapa) aquí esta la siguiente actualización. Perdón por faltas o lo corto, se suponía que sería más largo, pero quice hacerlo hoy y no el Domingo en la noche cuando vuelva todo quemado por lo blanco que soy, me voy a morir.

* * *

\m/(^.^)\m/

**Llama, por fin encendida (Parte 2)**

-¿Có-Cómo lo… supiste?

-Nadie en el mundo creería que me gusta leer, por eso es que el mejor escondite de mi padre, por eso es que he pasado muchísimo tiempo aquí y esta máquina me ha entretenido bastante, hasta tiene un buscador de lo que sea, estamos cerca de la armada Corneriana, y jaquearla no fue tanto problema. Solo unos pocos puentes bloqueados por unos pequeños softwares contra intrusos, los cuales intercepte con unos pequeños micro programas que bloquean la señal de un radio de siete kilómetros de distancia y la Armada está a unos seis aproximadamente. Aunque aun me faltan algunos datos por decodificar, puede sonar sencillo todo eso pero realmente fue muy complicado, y más difícil me fue hacerlo en la computadora del instituto –Explicaba cada vez más animado- Quería algo de dinero y les cobraba a los chicos de allí para subir sus calificaciones. Por eso es que me trajeron a la Academia, el bibliotecario que se encuentra abajo es el mismo de mi antiguo instituto, el me descubrió cuando jaqueaba y es por eso que me enviaron aquí. No solo traen a niños tan jóvenes por mal comportamiento, sino por habilidad, Eso sí, sino fuera porque me meto en muchos problemas ya me habrían mandado a entrenamiento de unidad de elite especial. ¡Ay! Ese es el sueño de cualquiera de aquí entrar en lista de la elite

-¿En serio? Vaya, eso es grandioso para ti

-¡Sí! Pero… mi papá nunca aceptó que yo fuese de elite, al parecer no le gu… ¿Lowell estás llorando?

-No, claro que no –Rodó los ojos, se me acercó y tomó mi visor- ¡Hey, No! – Levantó el visor llevándose todo el resto de mi casco

- Yo… yo no sabía

-Descuida –Me limpié las lágrimas con el antebrazo- ¿Cómo sabría que encontrarías los datos de mi muerto padre?

-Pero debí de…

-No importa –Enfoqué mí vista en la computadora- _Lowell Richard O'Donnell. Ex alumno de la Academia _–Pensaba- _Algo es algo, tal vez no todo, aunque puedo sacarle más jugo a éste juguete – _Caminé hacia la computadora y me senté en la silla, para leer mejor- _Ingreso a la academia a los once años. A los trece fue entrenado como soldado de elite especial, por lograr hacer una misión de rescate por sí mismo. A los diecisiete años desapareció sin dar aviso, se dice que se vio varias veces por las calle y lugar, pero nunca se confirmó si era cierto o no_ Eso… no es cierto… -Susurré esto último algo bajo.

-Pues claro que no –Confirmó Jacobs apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla, con los brazos- Si miras bien –Expandió el documento en un punto donde había un trozo de un periódico- Aquí dice que la última vez que fue visto fue tras hacer una misión de rascarte al actual General Pepper, luego de esa misión algunos lo vieron pasear por el parque de diversiones con una chica loba, con pelaje algo más claro que él, de aproximadamente su misma edad. Y como la mayoría son incultos a lo antiguo no sabían quién era esa chica, pero yo sí. –Mostró otro periódico del archivo- Cuatro años antes, y antes de ir hacia la elite tuvo una misión que el mismo se puso, para rescatar a una princesa, la cual era de casi un año menor y algo más clara que él. Era Leah Moon del planeta Hikari, ubicado a las afueras de Lylat algo más lejos que Papeton. Según mi conclusión ella se lo llevó a Hikari, ya que en esa fecha fue cuando su padre se la llevó y cuatro años después ella volvió por un par de días y ambos nunca más fueron vistos nuevamente

-Tiene algo de lógica, lo que me parece extraño es el echo de que ella estuviese infringida en ambos casos de secuestros _Aunque sí me parece extraño hablar de mi madre como "ella" _–Dije eso último solo para mí.

-Sí, eso también me pareció extraño, pero me parece que era por algo que pasaba de generación en generación entre los Moon, y era muy buscado. Pero por desgracia no lo sé con exactitud, antes había un libro que explicaba de eso aquí pero hace como un mes que no lo encuentro

-¡Eso es! –Me levanté de la silla de un salto y di un manotazo al panel- ¡Si encuentro ese libro sabré quien asesino en verdad a mis padres!

-¡No hagas eso! –Regañó con cataratas de lagrimas en las mejillas, refiriéndose al manotazo- Es delicado –Abrazó a la maquina y comenzó a restregar su rostro sobre ella- pero… -Levanto el rostro- ¿Tus padres, en plural? –Se incorporó totalmente y me apuntó como si de un ladrón se tratase solo que con una mirada alegre- Tu eres la prueba viviente de que mi hipótesis era real, ella se lo llevó y te tuvieron a ti. Eso quiere decir que tu eres un Hikariano, no un Cornereano, aunque mitad Cornereano y Hikariano, por tu padre y madre, respectivamente. Eso es genial, creo que eres el primero en entrar a la academia. Dime, ¿Cual es lo tuyo? Si tu madre es la princesa, mejor dicho era ahora es reina, tu deberías de ser sangre Moon, ¿También heredaste eso del porqué buscaban a tu madre o no? Tu…

Me harte de sus balbuceadas, cubrí su boca con mi mano y hablé lo más calmado.

-Mira. Hablas y preguntas mucho. Más de la mitad de lo que dices no tengo, ni tenía, la menor idea de aquello. Me gustaría saber todo eso que dices, pero por desgracia no sabes dónde está ese libro y no creo tener a alguien de mi familia vivo para explicarme todo esto.

Antes de que él dijese cualquier cosa justamente tocaron el timbre de entrada a clases. Tomamos nuestras cosas y bajamos las escaleras rápidamente, sin siquiera apagar esa máquina. Y antes de irnos el bibliotecario nos miró extrañado, como si no hubiera escuchado el timbre.

/:::::::::::::/

No sé los demás, pero yo odio al profesor de Anatomía, solo fueron unos cuarenta segundos ¡Cuarenta! De retraso y casi nos deja afuera, que exagerado, por suerte nos dejó entrar pero fuimos los dos los único que hacían los ejercicios en el pizarrón. Como si me matase con eso… ¡Mira cuanto miedo tengo viejo verde, como si pudiese leer mi mente!... ojalá que no.

Luego de aquella clase comenzó la siguiente en algo parecido… Aparte de mí, desde que entré aquí me pregunté ¿Por qué ha de haber tanta cantidad de niños aquí? No somos ni adolecentes de quince años y ya eligieron su destino como asesinos. Unos piensas que esto es solo por los juegos de guerra, por enorgullecer a sus padres, por unos mismos, por mal comportamiento, por ser abandonados aquí para ser solo una arma… pero yo ¿Qué demonios hago aquí? ¿Alguna vez les dije que quería matar a sangre fría, ser solo un juguete que si se rompe pueden poner en primera fila para volverse un escudo vivo? Solo soy un niño del cual cualquier adulto puede ignorar y seguir con su idea, aunque afecte a ese niño, arruinando su vida o no. Solo por despertar con una línea sobre la frente, marcando un golpe del cual afectó a mi cerebro, borrando cada maldito dato de mi vida… felicidad… tristeza… miedo… amor… cuatro sentimientos los cuales fueron destruidos como al presionar el botón "Reset" de los juegos en Ingles, cuando tratas de hacer a la perfección una misión o solo por perderla… Entiendo que les enseñes a unos niños asesinar a personas por donde estudiamos, pero que nos enseñen como hacer sufrir a la gente con el dolor tanto físico como psicológico lo siento desalmado.

Jacobs y yo nos fuimos al edificios de los hombres juntos, el me hablaba de un videojuego que tenía en su cuarto, creo que se llamaba MadWorld o algo así. Al parecer era realmente bueno por lo que me contaba, que, como era en blanco y negro, la sangre resaltaba más que lo demás, haciendo mucho más genial. Antes de entrar a su cuarto recordé que era día par, y yo nunca rompía mis promesas con tía Vivian.

-En seguida vuelvo Jacobs, tengo que hacer una llamada –Busqué mi celular en mi bolsillo y di la vuelta hacia el pasillo. Y no, puede que tenga un IPod y es nuevo y toda la cosa, pero no tengo esas cosas que se les llaman celulares y ni siquiera te caben en el bolsillo. Yo soy normal y tengo un celular ladrillo, como dicen algunos, o de concha más especifico, aunque quisiera tener esa cosa que tiene Fox en la muñeca.

-Adivino, vas a llamar a alguien que extrañas desde que entraste aquí ¿O me equivoco? –Pregunto atinándole justo en el clavo.

-… -Volteé hacia donde estructuralmente se encontraba el edificio de las niñas y alzando mi brazo, como si apuntase a alguien dije- ¡Tú y tus poderes que se los contagias a todos Alice, menos a mí!

-Y pensaba que ya te había visto más que loco –Comentó con una gran gota deslizando por si sien.

-¡Ja! Si crees que como me has visto hasta ahora es lo más loco que puedo llegar a ser, estás totalmente equivocado, Jacobs –Esbocé una gran sonría- _Bueno soy un loco y no lo niego. Si mi padre puede aceptarlo, ¿Por qué yo no? Primera regla de un loco: acepta lo que eres. Segunda regla:… Ve al baño cuando tengas ganas, porque no querrás verte como un perdedor, en vez de cómo un loco, al llevar los pantalones mojados _–Me fui corriendo al baño de varones en esa planta- En unos minutos vuelvo, Jay, que tengo una cita pendiente con el baño…

-¿Ah? ¿Có…

Podría haber escuchado algo más, pero en serio que tenía ganas, creo que es para lo único que corro como un rayo gris. Al salir, noté que Jacobs no estaba esperándome afuera, así que se me ocurrió aprovechar y subí algunos pisos hasta la azotea, esperaba lograr más señal.

-Es una muy buena vista –Decía a nadie en particular- El cielo con unas densas nubes, celeste, el gran sector bien verde de la academia y el soplar del viento a tal altura, no era molesto, sino gratificante –Comencé a llamar, caminaba de un lado hacía un lado, pero una y otra vez escuchaba la misma respuesta, "sin señal"- _¿Cómo que sin señal? Te creo que podía ser si ella estuviera en otro planeta, pero ¡Solo estoy a diez kilómetros de la ciudad, estúpido teléfono! _–Elevé mis brazos para tratar de lograr algo más de señal. Comencé a escuchar un voz que… ¿Cantaba? Deje lo que estaba haciendo y volteé hacia todos lados hasta quedar justo en el edificio de al lado, me quedé estupefacto ante ello. Rápidamente me escondí en el lugar más cercano que encontré. Utilicé la parte metálica de mis botas para lograr ver algo, y si, era ella- _Si que se ve bonita _-… ¿Qué?... Como si tú nunca te hubieras enamorado alguna vez. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé pero ella no dejaba de cantar.

-Bu –Escuché susurrar en mi oído.

-¡Ahhh! –Solté un grito totalmente valiente para luego taparme la boca- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! –Susurré. Volví a enfocar con mi pie y ya no estaba. Volví mi vista donde estaba mirándome una curiosa Alice- Eres una tonta

-Se dice Baka –Corrigió

-Lo mismo ¿Qué haces aquí? Casi me das un infarto

-Tú me llamaste

-¿A qué hora?

-Hace unos… diez minutos, creo

-Nunca vas a dejar de sorprenderme

-Lo sé –Se levanto y comenzó a bajar, pero antes llamándome con un pequeño gesto. Antes de seguirla miré nuevamente hacia el otro edificio y no había nadie

-Oye ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? –Pregunté de repente aun bajando

-Claro, ¿Qué?

-Mira, sé que te gustan las cosas raras, pero te quería pedir si podías buscar la forma de abrir este -Saque de mi bolsillo el mismo objeto de mi sueño y se lo entregué.

-Bueno, pero me debes una

-Trato –Sentí como me agarraban de la chaqueta al pasar por una habitación.

-¿Y tú crees que puedes dejando esperar así? –Preguntó Jacobs algo irritado- ¿Dónde rayos estabas?

-Si sigues así te voy a llamar novia –Noté que se tensó con eso y traté de cambiar de tema- Solo estuve mirando una bonita vista en la azotea –Comencé a sentir mis mejillas calientes al recordarme.

-Sí, una vista –Dijo con un pequeño tono de burla Alice- Oye tú no eres el…

-Lo soy –Respondió Jacobs.

-¿De qué me perdí? –Pregunté entes de sentirme apartado.

-Luego te lo explico

Me despedí de Alice y entré a jugar con Jacobs. Una y otra pelea. Hasta que lo recordé de mi tía.

-Oye ¿Cuánto valdrá una llamada telefónica? –Dije tratando de matar a su personaje.

-No sé… Muere, muere, muere… Quizás dos dólares los cinco minutos.

-Bueno –Di una combinación mortal y terminó el juego- Al tiro vuelvo –Saqué de mi mochila mi billetera y abrí la puerta.

-¡Oye, no es justo, quiero la revancha!

Bajé al primer piso y llamé. Al fin contestó, aunque perecía un poco ocupada igual me habló, me dijo que mañana me iba a vitar en la tarde, me emocioné hace como un mes que no la veía. No alcancé ni a colgar cuando sentí que me tomaban de la nuca para golpear mi frente contra la cabina.

-Hola, Sanguinario –Saludó el mismo coyote que ayer Connor atacó con mi almuerzo- Te dije que no te metieras conmigo

-¿Y… y-yo q-que rayos… t-te hice?- Alcancé a articular.

-Bueno te metiste en lo que es mío y tendrás que pagar –Me dio la vuelta y golpeó mi estomago sacándome todo mi aire. Así logre notar que habían dos chicos más con él, los mismos que estaban en detención- ¿No te gusta verdad? –No respondí y volvió a golpearme esta vez con un rodillazo- ¡Respóndeme! –Esta vez me golpeo en la cara. Yo no quería pelear, le prometí a mi tía no meterme en problemas y eso quería hacer. Lo agarré con mis piernas las suyas, lo voté y comencé a correr- ¡Atrápenlo! –Uno de ellos me tomó del tobillo y me botó directo a un escalón. El otro tomó mis dos brazos, los torció a mi espalda y me tomo, con su brazo mi cuello- Tráiganlo –Ambos hicieron ello y me llevaron a la fuerza abajo. El coyote me tomo del la mandíbula y me hizo míralo- Ahora recordaras en no meterte en las cosas de Scott McKlein

-Estúpido cobarde- Susurré apenas. Frunció el seño y me dio nuevamente un puñetazo en el rostro, tan fuerte que me tiró al suelo. Chasqueó sus dedos y comenzaron a patearme del estomago y la espalda, mientras él miraba cuando alguien bajaba por las escalera- Jacobs… -Susurré con ver quién era.

-¡Amigo Jacobs, pero que sorpresa!

-¿Qué rayos haces, Scott? –Dijo con una seriedad extraña.

-Solo me divierto, ¿Quieres intentar? –Decía como si yo no estuviera sangrando por la nariz ni nada. Jacobs solo se quedó tieso y callado. Scott solo levanto los hombros y se me acercó. Me levantó del cuello y comenzó a ahorcarme. Se acercó a mi oído y dijo- Solo aprende alejarte de mi Sarah, imbécil –Noté que un grupo de mirones se comenzó a formar, pero no hacían nada y lo peor era que en medio de ellos se encontraba Connor y Jack. Sentí que me apretaba aun más, trataba de zafarme pero lo único que lograba era patalear. Mis ojos comenzaron a arder, al igual que mis brazos, y en un segundo solté un grito para luego no sentir más su agarre.

Abrí los ojos y noté varios rostros de terror y a Scott en el suelo. Vi una pequeña llama de fuego en frente mío. Traté de alejarme pero no podía moverme a mi voluntad. Unos segundos después me levante algo lento y caminé hacia Scott. Pude ver que esas llamas eran de mis brazos, ¡¿Cómo rayos no me quemaba?! No lo sé, solo que mi cuerpo se controlaba solo y él me miraba igualmente aterrado. Volteé hacía ambos lados he igual esas mismas expresiones en sus rostros.

-Je idiotas –Susurré con una voz mucho más ronca que la mía. Me paré derecho y rápidamente levante a Scott del cuello, al igual que él hizo conmigo. Pataleaba, se le notaba un miedo, de qué, yo no sé- No te gusta estar de este lado, ¿Verdad? –Volvió a preguntar (Sigo refiriéndome a Lowell), él no respondió. Lo agarró bien y lo lanzó contra el muro. Con él así, los otros dos chicos ni a mirarme se atrevían. Los ignoró totalmente y se fue nuevamente con Scott, pero Jacobs se puso en frente.

-Lowell detente, tú no eres así, vamos deja de hacer esto –Dijo él. Sentí el seño fruncido ya formado en mi rostro y en vez de concentrarse en Scott se fue a Jacobs y también lo tomo del cuello.

-Vaya amigo que terminaste siendo –Levantó el otro brazo y se la palma de este se formó una pequeña llama que comenzó a acercar a la cara de Jacobs, él solo se preocupó en cerrar los ojos y esperar nomás, temblando. Se formó una sonrisa en mi rostro, miedo, eso es lo que quería ver. Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de tocarlo grito mi nombre a todo lo que le permitieron sus pulmones expulsar aire. Ahí fue cuando reaccioné y Jacobs cayó de lleno al sueño y yo me trataba de quitar ése horrendo dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Lowell? – Dijo él, Abrí los ojos y me encontré con un lobo de mi mismo tamaño, la única diferencia entre nosotros, era el rostro y el pelaje blanco de él. Estábamos en un lugar neutro, ni muy oscuro, ni muy claro.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que qué? Pues defendiendo a un amigo –Dije con naturalidad, como si lo conociera, y tono algo de burla.

-¿En serio le haces llamar tu amigo, me das risa niño –Dijo algo alegre- La amistad se demuestra en la preocupación, interesándose por su bienestar, por sus problemas. Dime si él hizo algo de eso cuando te golpeaban.

-…

-¿Ves? Aunque puedo solucionar el problemas con esos niños

-¿Qué rayos piensas hacer?

-Algo de lo cual tu abuelo era tan terco que no me quiso agradecer

Abrí los ojos, todo eso abría sido no más de cinco segundos. Sentí que Jacobs se acercaba, para ayudarme, no sé, porque volteé la vista hacia mi izquierda donde en ese mismísimo instante apareció ella.

-Ahora solo recuerda que le vas a deber un favor a tu querido amiguito Gekko Kai

No quise mirar, pero no pude cerrar los ojos. Se levantó hacia ella, pero vi una pequeño y rápida sombre frente a mi rostro, para luego sentir un gran dolor punzante en mi cuello. Se escuchó un grito desgarrador salir de mi garganta y luego caí de rodillas tosiendo. Ella también se arrodilló en frente mío. Ya podía mover mi cuerpo a mi voluntad, pero aun no sé si cuando me dejé caer en ella, traté realmente de besarla o fue simplemente un haber quedado en sus pierna mi cabeza, cómo, tampoco sé, varias cosas no sabía que eran del momento, pero de una si estaba seguro, que a quien yo estaba mirando hacia mí izquierda era mi mamá.

* * *

Hola... ¡No me maten si creen estúpida la idea de que Lowell sea así, NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR!

**Red Fox 1203:** Oye amigo, solo quiero saber si sigues en pie, no me enteré bien, pero me dijeron que en Guatemala hubo un terremoto y espero fon fueras que aun estés bien y muestras una señal. Y gracias ¿Cuando dije que no quería poner romance o algo así?

**wolfy odonnel:** Sí, tu review me puso mal, pero bueno, uno no siempre tiene cosas positivas en la vida y pienso en no borrarlo para después leerlo feliz. Igualmente gracias y no, no voy a cambiar nada de mis cap (a menos que ofendan en algo a alguien) son mis errores y mis errores quedan, no los vuelvo a cometer en los siguientes, pero aquí se me quedan

**PaoSkipp:** Ya pensaba que no ibas a aparecer. Muchas gracias y si, me gusta hacer cosas cursis. Gracias

**alejandra:** ¿En serio? Y yo que pensaba que esto era más aburrido que ver el queso derritiéndose. Muchas gracias.

**Blauer S.R.:** Como que no sé que significa expectativas, niña sho estudié en la real academia de la lengua eshpañola, jajaja, ok no. Gracias y ¡Volvamos tostados!

Sus review me dejaron chochito, gracias. Chochito es muy feliz aquí

Ah, y a los que leyeron mi otro fic A.S.C.S. gracias, no estoy con rui así que no respondo bien y ¡Dije que era de ella la historia y no, no es mi familiar ni nada el Camilo, a demás no puedo saber que es lo que realmente ocurrió con el si ahora está muerto. Entiendan por favor, si alguien leyó Veinte Pétalos de Cristián Medel, chileno, entenderán

Y muy bien, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulos de LO'D

Ray Out


	5. ¿Eso ves?

Y muy bien, sean todos muy bienvenidos al siguiente capitulo de LO'D... y si crees que voy a estar en cada capítulo diciendo eso, tengo lo por seguro/a que así va a hacer jajaja. Bueno, mi plan de subirlo antes no me funcionó en lo absoluto, pero como ahora estoy de vacaciones y puedo ser aun más flojo que antes voy a tomarme el tiempo de subir uno por cada semana y si me dan las ganas antes. Les digo de antemano, antebrazo y antecodo, pera que no me empiezan a molestar, pero apuesto que más adelante en éste cap. me van a estar juzgando que soy machista. En primera, no lo soy y en segunda, no podía hacerlo al revés, perdónenme las mujeres presentes u.u Y... aquí va

* * *

\m/(^.^)\m/

**¿Eso ves?**

-Papi, ¿Dónde vamos?

-A un lugar, Lowy

-¿Dónde?

-No importa

-¿Es por tío?

-Nop

-¿Por mami?

-Nop

-¿Entonces?

-¿Acaso no puedo pasear contigo un rato siquiera?

-…

-Lowy…

-…

-No me quieres como a tu tío Wolf ¿Verdad?

-¡No! Es solo… -Abracé a mi papá y enterré mi cabeza en su pecho- Nunca tienes tiempo para mí. Colocó su mano sobre mi cabeza y me acarició, más en especifico en mi crestita blanca, el cual siempre ha sido mi punto débil de las caricias. De todos los que me han tocado ahí, mi padre es el único que lo ha hecho mejor que cualquiera. Me gustaba estar a su lado. Siempre que me abrasaba era como si nunca más quisiera soltarme, pero eso se terminaba cuando tenía que hacer cosas y más cuando salía y no volvía en unos días, a veces unas semanas. Y gracias a eso a veces me enfermaba o perdía las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa. Estaba a punto de dormirme hasta sentir como se recostaba. Antes de levantar la vista, mi padre dejó de acariciarme y me tapo los ojos- Papi, quita

-De acuerdo, pero ¿Me prometes que no abrirás los ojos hasta que yo te diga?

-Lo prometo

Retiró su mano, luego se sentó en el suelo y me acurrucó de lado, solo mi lado izquierdo hacia él. Pasó unos minutos de espera hasta que me dijo que los abriera. Abrí los ojos algo lento, no lograba ver bien donde estábamos ya que estaba realmente oscuro.

-Hey Lowy, mira allá –Apuntó hacia el cielo. Levanté la vista hacia mi derecha y apenas lograba ver las estrellas, en el fondo se encontraba un gran montaña negra con dos puntas en la cima, como si lo hubiesen cortado de un espadazo, tras de este parecía como si una luz tratase de salir de allí, pero era bastante leve. Mi papá comenzó a susurrar en cuanta regresiva- 6…5… -Vi que miraba su reloj de reojo y al cielo, al mismo tiempo- cuatro…tres… -Flectó las rodillas y apoyó su mano izquierda detrás- dos…uno… -Se levantó de salto. Rápidamente me sentó en sus hombros y me afirmó de las piernas. Yo solo alcancé a reaccionar en abrazarlo de la cabeza- cero… ¡Mira arriba hijo! –Hice lo que dijo y arriba en ese manto azul oscuro comenzaron a moverse una gran cantidad de pequeñas luces a corta distancia. Un, dos, tres, millones que no paraban, fue la primera vez que veía una lluvia de estrellas y me encantó. Cuando parecía desaparecer, lo cual no era cierto, la luna comenzó a salir, tapando con su luz las estrellas que estaban arriba. Una Luna que era mucha más grande que tres veces tú pulgar al tratar de taparla. Bien brillante, blanca y hermosa. No podía para de mirarla desde que salió desde detrás de ése montaña. Mi papá me bajó de sus hombros y me acurrucó en su pecho, pero nunca dejé de mirarla- Te gusta ¿Verdad, hijo? –Asentí lentamente- Esos es bueno. Hijo cada vez que necesites algo tienes que mirar hacía allá arriba y tratar de ver lo que te dice la Luna, para ti ella es el espejo de las respuestas, pero es tuya –Levanté la vista hacia él y observé que el igual la miraba.

-Papi… si te quiero

* * *

Me Levanté de golpe al sentir una gran cantidad de energía recorrer por todo mi cuerpo. Arriba mío se encontraba esa maldita luz, todo lo demás se veía realmente borroso, bultos blanco por aquí, bultos blancos por acá, era lo único que lograba ver. Con las voces también, solo unos balbuceos. Distinguí que alejaban algo negro desde mi pecho, el cual debería de haber estado conectado a un cable. Los bultos comenzaron a desaparecer, pero solo quedó uno a mi lado.

-Que descanses, mí pequeño Lowell –Logré escuchar, era una voz femenina y conocida para mí. Luego sentí un pequeño pinchazo en mi hombro, mi vista comenzó a empeorar, me colocaró algo frio en la boca y después caí en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Volví a abrir los ojos y vi nuevamente esa luz molesta, pero era en un lugar diferente ¿Era un sueño verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! Bueno eso parecía, estaba agotado y aun así no me dormía, y yo que me duermo con esas cosas. Bueno, el lugar era raro comparado a lo que yo conocía. Parecía un cuarto de hospital y no tanto, no era como los de Corneria, súper avanzados y toda la cosa, sino, simple. Una camilla, una mesa de un costado, esa máquina de los latidos cardiacos, que nunca supe cómo se llama, y una silla con alguien sentado en ella… ¡¿Ah, pero qué?! Ya bueno, mejor le sigo al sueño a pie de la letra y dejo de opinar. Pues sí, había alguien que me parecía sumamente familiar, aunque solo veía la parte superior de su cabeza y sus antebrazos, que era lo que estaba apoyado a la camilla, y aun tengo dudas de que hacía ahí yo. Levanté mi brazo y, si que mi mano era pequeña pero no tanto como en el primer sueño, traté de tocarle la cabeza, pero solo llegué al brazo. Lo vi, al parecer, despertar de un brinco ya que tenía sus ojos, o mejor dicho ojo, bien abiertos. Sí, era mi tío y claro estaba errado, no tenía heterocromía, sino que tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo. Ahora que lo miraba bien, era realmente parecido a mi padre, o sea a mí, solo que él llevaba el pelo parado, como un pequeño mohawk.

Se levantó tan rápido de la silla que hasta se fue hacia atrás con ella. No pude contener la risa, solo una risa baja. Se levantó como si nada y se sacudió el polvo que no tenía, o estaba nervioso o no sé qué cosa le sucedía. Se acercó y me dio un fuerte abrazo, de esos que te dan tus mamas cuando casi les das un infarto cuando te pierdas por unos minutos y que no sabes si no te quieren soltar… o te quieren matar- Me preocupaste, Lowy –Sí, yo también me estoy preguntando en éste momento de qué está hablando, pero dejemos que los tontos recuerdo-sueños sigan adelante.

-O-uch… tío… duele

-Oh, lo lamento –Aflojó un poco el abrazó pero no me soltó.

Desde su hombro logré ver que alguien acababa de entrar, era un Pastor Alemán y se notaba que era, digamos, un ciborg. La mitad de su rostro y una mano, o al menos eso es lo único que lograba ver. Se acercó y, como auto-defensa, traté de encogerme.

-Tío… -Susurré- ¿Quién es?... –No dejé de mirarlo, aunque no pareciera que fuera a hacer algo malo, o incluso algo, igual no le quitaba la vista. Mi tío volteó a verlo y rió en un resoplido, ahí noté que a los quince años ni llegaba.

-Tranquilo no te hará daño. Su nombre es Cedric y es un doctor especializado en… Bueno, solo un medico –Esbozo una sonrisa y se rasco la nuca- Así que no te me pongas a llorar por un motivo tan tonto como éste –Inflé mis mejillas y le fruncí el seño. Esto le molestó pero no le hizo perder la paciencia, tomó mis mellitas y las estiró- Ahí mejor –Rió.

-¡No suéltame, suéltame! –Apreté mis ojos y traté sacar sus manos de mi cara pero era demasiado fuerte para aquello. No perdiendo esa oportunidad, el tal Cedric sacó unas bandas que estaban en mi antebrazo derecho y, ante de cambiármelas, colocó un líquido que ardía más que los mil soles. Por reacción obvia comencé a llorar.

-Ay, te dije que no lloraras por estas tonterías –Tomó mi cara entre ambas manos, me limpió los ojos con sus dedos y ve miró fijamente- Sabes que te he dicho que si lloras al menos hazlo por algo que lo vale –Me dio un beso en la frente y me abrazó, cuando el médico ya terminó y se alejaba.

-Recuerda que tienes que dejarlo dormir, Wolf, a lo menos todo el día –Informó el médico para después salir.

-Y a lo escuchaste, Lowy –Me recostó en la camilla para luego acurrucarme, antes de que se alejase me aferré rápidamente de su brazo- Oye suéltame, tienes que dormir

-No me dejes

-No lo haré, lo prometo, pero ya duerme que te hará mal –Me acarició la cabeza, yo lentamente lo solté y me recosté hasta cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Abrí los ojos y sentí un dolor por todo el cuerpo, creo ahora si estaba despierto. Volteé hacia mi izquierda y sentí un dolor en el pecho ¿Nunca te ha pasado que tienes un sueño del cual al despertar te gustaría que se volviera realidad o que no haya sido un sueño sino que los estás viviendo realmente pero no te das cuenta? Bien, eso pensaba que sucedería. Me siento como ése tipo de personas que por más que quisieran hablar con alguien, decir todas las cosas que se te pasen por la cabeza, nunca encuentra alguien con los oídos para escucharte o la paciencia para ello. Pero aparte de querer los oídos de un adulto, que tiene una mente más cuadrada pero más sabia, quiero los oídos de alguien de mi sangre, que tenga alguna relación conmigo. Con solo soñar algo no se me va a lograr, pero no puedo jugar en contra de los dados de la vida, si ellos ya están muertos no puedo hacer nada para arreglarlo, a veces uno tiene que aceptar las cosas que te depara la vida… Je, pero otras veces no.

Traté de levantarme y al mínimo movimiento noté el calor que tenían en mi estómago. Al ver que era lo que producía aquel calor en esa zona también provocó en otra zona, mis mejillas. Díganme ¿Quién se ha despertado con la chica que le gusta durmiendo en su estómago? Sí, acepto que me gusta, creo que el que no acepta que le gusta una persona… buen ¿Para qué te gusta?

No sabía qué hacer, nunca se me ocurrió pensar en este tipo de cosas, ni siquiera al ver una película. Reaccioné en algo simple: acariciar su cabello, solo por dos cosas, nunca lo he tocado y quiero aprovechar que está dormida para tocarla sin sentir tantos nervios. Era suave y lindo, con el pulgar toqué sus labios, me entro la duda de cómo sería dar un verdadero beso, de esos que la mayoría dicen que sientes como fuego artificiales y no como yo que sienten vergüenza más que otra cosa.

-_"¿Por qué tuve que salir corriendo como idiota?" _–Me regañaba mentalmente- _"Y no una sino dos veces, y ése dicho de la tercera es la vencida, claro a la tercera me caí hacia delante, eso no vale de nada" _–De repente comenzó a abrirse la puerta y me alteré espontáneamente- _"¡Ay, ¿Qué hago, qué hago?, Me van a pillar despierto! …un segundo… vaya que soy idiota_" –Instantáneamente después de mi rara alteración me hice el dormido, lo cual es de mi especialidad o al menos eso funcionó con Connor y Alice varias veces. Trataba de ser lo menos obvio posible al mirar con un ojo apenas abierto, lo suficientemente como para poder distinguir por ejemplo un zorro ártico y un lobo igualmente blanco, los cuales son razas realmente parecidas si tienes la vista de un viejo de cien años, creo. Entraron tres personas, dos doctores, uno hombre y otra mujer, se notaba por la gran mancha blanca que sería su bata, y un hombre que… bueno, no sé realmente qué o quién era, solo diferenciaba una gran mancha gris con partes negras, sería como ver a una Alice con el uniforme de la academia, ya que ella es negra y con esas ropas sería igual pero una grande y varonil. Quizás sea alguien de la academia o algo… ¿Y si es el señor Peppy con su traje del equipo StarFox? No, eso sería muy paranoico, el señor Peppy sería solo una gran mancha gris y algo más larga, por sus largas orejas. Creo que deben de estar hablando de algo del idiota que está recostado en esta camilla y con una chica dormida sobre su estómago, porque no creo que venga justo a este cuarto a hablar de lo bella que es la vida hoy en día. Trataba de escuchar pero me era difícil, solo lograba escuchar algunas cosas.

-Se lo digo, señor Marshall –Decía el doctor- nunca nadie genéticamente pude lograr tan rápida restauración de tejidos internos, y que hablar de los externos, ya en unos dos días como máximo ya no tendría ni siquiera marca en el cuello y espalda

-_"¿Cuello y espalda?" _–Me preguntaba extrañado- _"Yo solo recuerdo tener esa herida en el antebrazo y … tal vez un moretón en todo mi cuerpo por las mil y un patas y golpes de esos imbéciles, pero el cuello solo me lo tocó McKlein cuando me asfixiaba… ¿Qué demonios me hicieron estos doctores?"_

-No sé si sea mucha molestia –Prosiguió el doctor- Quisiera tener la autorización de sus padres para hacer un análisis de sus sangre con la de ellos para…

-No va a ser posible –Interrumpió firme ¿El capitán Marshall? Si no mal recuerdo, esa es la misma voz de quien nos entregó, a Connor y a mí, los pases de atraso el otro día- Él es huérfano, solo tiene dos tutores que no son de su sangre

-_"¿Puede decirme algo que no me ofenda?" _–Pensé con sarcasmo, es como si te remarcara en la cara no-tienes-a-nadie.

-Es una pena realmente –Se apoyó en la pared y soltó un pesado suspiro- Aparte de que se suponía que con ése presidente acabarían éste tipos de cosas, hubiese sido muy útil en estos días la causa de tal rápida curación, pero… eso no explica cómo es que sus mangas terminaran casi quemadas por completo y ni en un pelo tenga rastros de quemadura o ceniza -Concluyó

-Son las cosas raras de la vida, doctor Bauer, cosas raras de la vida –repetía el Capitán

-"Siento como si me llamaran fenómeno con indirectas… un segundo, ¡¿Doctor Bauer?! ¿Cómo él nunca notó en todas la veces que fui a jugar con Connor a sus casa que siempre me iba a buscar alguien que se notaba que no era mi familiar?"

Mientras ellos hablaban de algo más que no me importó mucho que digamos, la doctora que había estado callada todo el tiempo me estaba revisando y cada ver que tocaba un punto en específico trataba de contener lo posible la risa con morderme la parte interna de la mejilla. Cuando sacó una mascarilla de oxígeno, que hasta ahora no había notado, comenzó a acariciarme mi mechón blanco de una forma muy parecida a la de mí papá cundo era pequeño, con el dedo índice y el mayor dando círculos de arriba hasta entre mis orejas, solo que mi papá tenía un ritmo al completar la circunferencia.

-Sé que estás despierto mí pequeño Lowell –Susurró en mi oído. Esa voz… es la misma que escuché antes de soñar con mi tío. Me parecía muy familiar, pero ya no recuerdo de donde exactamente, tal vez me esté volviendo viejo. Al escuchar sus palabras me sorprendí tanto que hasta abrí repentinamente los ojos. Ella rió a lo bajo ambos adultos notaron que estaba despierto y aun no entiendo como ella aun no se despierta.

-Pudo haber sido más sutil al despertarlo, doctora Risk –Regaño tranquilo el doctor.

-_"¿Risk? ¿La misma doctora Risk que me atendió cuando Fox me trajo de urgencias que según dicen fue por un accidente… ¡Hey! Aunque soy algo lento, el señor Peppy me dijo que me encontró en Venom, pero sí ése planeta no lo habita nadie o al menos eso dice el profesor de astrofísica. Aquí hay gato encerrado y más encerrado que Alice y su mundo con su novio el señor computadora"_

-Lo siento –Dio una disculpa falsa, que mentirosa, sabía que estaba desierto y me arruinó mi gran y esforzada discreción.

-¿Doctora Risk? –Dije inclinando la cabeza a un lado aunque me dolía un poco hablar ¿Tan fuete me apretó McKlein como para hacer tanto efecto?

-Parece que me recuerdas –Comentó un una gran sonrisa. Yo solo me concentraba en tratar de sentarme en la cama y con cuidado corría la cabeza y bazos cruzados de Sarah, si no mal recuerdo, hasta mis muslos. Por suerte mía ella no despertó, porque se veía muy bonita así.r

-Sí, pero ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí en el hospital? –Pregunté y al parecer nadie notó que hacía algo de esfuerzo por hablar cómo siempre.

-Mira –Habló la doctora- Según nos contó el señor Marshall, cuando te encontró desmayado en las piernas de aquella niña de allí –Apuntó hacía Sarah- no podías respirar y por suerte que reaccionó rápido y con un corta pluma te abriese la garganta –Eso último sonó tan truculento que tragué saliva, mal echo, fue peor eso que hablar formé una mueca de disgusto y en un segundo sentí la inevitable ganas de tomar como veinte litros de agua- Ah, y eso, se me olvidaba, tuvo que abrirte la garganta por que por una patada, según nos contó tu amiga, te llegó justo en la tráquea cerrando esa la vía. Así que te colocamos un aparato que… para dejártelo fácil, mantiene abierto el tubo para que pase el aire

-¿Cuánto se supone que voy a llevar esta cosa? –Pegunté sin muchas ganas, como si alguien las tuviese al tener éste horrible dolor en la garganta.

-Tranquilo, no será por mucho –Dijo para desordenarme el pelo. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Salieron ambos doctores y el capitán era el último en salir, pero antes de que él se vaya hablé.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde… -Me detuve al ver la mirada fulminante del capitán cuando volteó.

-Donde sea, tú te quedas aquí –Y se fue.

-Ay que amor –Suspiré con un aire de sarcasmo ¿Qué le pasa como para ser así? La primera vez que lo vi parecía amigable, ahora parece… Falco. Importarme no pudo menos, la gente es como es dependiendo la ocasión. Sentí como Sarah se movía en mis piernas ¿De todo esto recién se viene a despertar? Pero fue una falsa alarma, solo estornudo, aunque no dejó de versé tierna. Me percaté en lo helada que estaba la habitación ¿De todo lo que mejoraban en los hospitales no podían mejorar justamente ésa parte? Algo lento pero me levante, procurándome de no despertarla al moverla, tomé una bata que tenían en una silla y le tape la espalda. Era lo primero que se me ocurrió, la colocaría en la camilla y yo me quedaría en la silla, pero realmente no creo poder levantarla con la poca fuerza que siento. Me senté a "lo indio", con las piernas cruzadas, en la camilla frente donde dejé su cabeza sobre una almohada. Creo que tienes la misma duda que yo en estos momentos ¿Cómo es posible que me enamore de alguien quien relativamente no conozco? Muchas cosas de ella no sabía, entonces ¿Por qué? Fea no era, lo contrario era bonita, pero no como de la que crees que de grande van a ser de las populares porque son el estereotipo de niña bonita y tonta, en la cual a la mayoría ponen a las rubias, pero no, era linda y punto final, para qué voltear las cosas todo el rato si le vas a seguir dado en lo mismo, como a la moneda- _"Quizás sea…"_ –Negué cerrando fuertemente los ojos, como tratando de sacarme ése pensamiento de mi mente- _"Puede que me falte pero no necesito sentir amor en mi vida, prefiero no sentir amor a que sentirlo y estar a gusto con él para luego me lo quiten dejándome peor. Ya no quiero sufrir más de lo que he sufrido en mi vida" _-Baje la cabeza, al final me dolía que a la persona que estoy teniendo afecto, o de la que pudiera recibir, la quiera alejar. Levante la vista, esta vez hasta el techo- _"Menuda cosa la vida"_ –Solté un suspiro de los largos como los que fumaban y soltaban por vario tiempo el humo.

La puerta se volvió a abrir pero ni ganas de mirar tenía, no hasta escuchar dos voces más familiares como el mismo aire.

-¿Señor P…? –Antes de terminar sentí un fuerte abrazo de quien más extrañaba- Hola –Correspondía al abrazó- Tía Vivian

Parecía como si no me quisiese soltar, igual yo, y le comprendía. Ella decía que era como el hijo que no tuvo, tenía una hija, que por su excelencia academia se fue a terminar sus estudios a Fichina y cuando se tuvieron que encargar de Fox cuando murió su padre, él ya tenía doce años y prefirió en concentrarse en tomar el lugar de su padre. Pero a diferencia mía, yo no tenía en un padre e que pensar, ya que no sabía. Y yo la consideraba como una madre, ya que lo parecía por cómo me cuidaba.

-¿Y quién es ella? –Preguntó de repente refiriéndose a Sarah, obvio, era la única chica dentro.

-Solo una amiga –Dije con algo de sonrojo, era fácil saber cuándo lo estaba, mi cara se calentaba mucho. En teoría no le estaba mintiendo como ella creía al ver mi sonrojo, la gente hoy en día con decirte hola ya te considera su amigo, pero no le iba a contar que me gustaba y mucho menos el porqué o cómo empecé a enamorarme.

-Sé que no me vas a contar –Me conocía muy bien. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos- Me preocupe mucho cuando supe que estabas aquí –Comentó con una leve sonrisa. Sonreí de medio lado para tranquilizarla, pero creo que la empeoré- ¿Por qué tienes el labio roto? –Me sorprendió eso, me mordí el labio para esconderlo y desvié la mirada. Apuesto que había sido por el combo de McKlein- Lowell, ¿Quién te hizo eso? –No respondí. Me hubiera gustado contarle lo que pasó, pero eso implica en decirle que peleé o así fue como reaccioné por culpa de ése Gekko Kai, creo que se llamaba- Bien –Le levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde… -Hablamos el señor Peppy y yo al mismo tiempo- …vas? –Terminó él.

-Donde Pepper-Respondió.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que oíste Peppy, tiene la misma cara de cuando volvía a casa –él me miró pero desvié el rostro- voy a hacer que vuelva casa, no quiero que le vuelvan…

-No –Interrumpí. Ambos me miraron extrañados, como no hacerlo si antes les decía que quería volver y ahora no- Yo me quedo –Sé que sonó masoquista pero realmente sabía que me tenía que quedar- Me obligaron a ir para recuperar mi memoria y eso se supone que voy a hacer –Argumenté decidido- _"Además allí es donde estudió mi papá, sería más fácil descubrirlo por mi cuenta ya que se que me esconden cosas, mejor también esconderla yo"_

-Él ya lo dijo Vivian, si él quiere ya no podemos hacer nada

-Pero…

-Tía –Me levanté de la camilla y volteé hacia ella- No se preocupe, solo me tomaron desprevenido, pero a la próxima no me tomarán por sorpresa, ya verá que estaré bien

Se me acercó y se agachó a mi altura, a pesar que para mi edad era bastante alto para los adultos sigo siendo bajo. Se quedó observando por unos momentos y me abrazó.

-Te dejo si me promete que te vas a cuidar bien

-Sí, lo haré

Rompió el abrazó y yo noté una sonrisa en su rostro. Volvió a tomar mi rostro con sus manos y susurró.

-Te prometo que te iré a ver cuando pueda –Terminó con un beso en la frente. Ambos se fueron y yo me quedé mirando el suelo un rato. No me gustaba decir adiós porque sabía que no era necesario ya que los volvería a ver.

-Se nota que los quieres –Dijo. Me asusté tanto que de la sorpresa caí sentado al suelo asustado. Juraba que estaba dormida- Lo siento –Se disculpó con una tierna sonrisa.

-Me-me asustaste –Comenté con una respiración agitada- _"¡¿A qué hora se ha despertado?!" _–Cuando retomé el aire hablé- ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

-Digamos que todo, pero para aproximarte más, desperté cuando alguien me cubrió la espalda –Dijo con algo de burla al decir la palabra "alguien". Se paró de la silla y se agachó frente mio sin quitarse la bata de encima- Fue muy bonito lo que hiciste con tú mamá

-Es mi tía –Corregí rápidamente.

-Ay, por favor. Se notaba que la quieres como una madre por cómo le hablabas, decías las cosas tratando de no faltarle el respeto, pero tampoco no decías tolo lo que realmente querías decir –Concluyó muy acertada, me leyó como si de un libro me tratase.

-Bueno, puedes que tengas razón –Sí, me cuesta aceptar una derrota. Ella río, y creo que por eso mismo.

-Lo sabía –Entendió su mano en frente mío ¿Me estaba ofreciendo ayuda o qué?- Mi nombre es Sarah Root –Se presentó, para eso era al final- ¿Y el tuyo?

-Lowell… O'Donnell –Dije algo apenado del último, pero todo el salón ya sabe de él, para qué no decirlo. Tomé su mano y lo que me desconcertó es el hecho de que se rió a lo bajo- ¿De qué te ríes? –Pregunté con algo de enojo y el seño fruncido.

-Je, no te lo tome mal, solo es el echo de que tu nombre y apellido rimen –Incliné mi cabeza de lado ante eso, nunca nadie me ha dicho eso de mi nombre. Volvió a reír por mi expresión- Mira, si te fias bien tu nombre tiene una terminación igual a tu apellido: Lowell O'Donnell –Dijo esto último marcando la voz en "ell"- Ahora te llamaré Dell como la marca de computadoras

-No tiene nada de gracia- Dije cortante.

-Ay, que aguado –Fanfarreó tirando de su mano para levantarme- Deberías de tener algo de sentido del humor –Aconsejó.

-¿Y si no quiero? –Objeté con una sonrisa típica de niño malandrín

-Pues yo te lo pegaré –Dijo animada tocándome a nariz, eso me sonrojó y a la vez se me escapó una risita, no sé porqué pero pareciera que otro de esos puntos que tengo pero este es de risa- Ah, ¿Así que eres cosquilloso? –Negué rápido con la cabeza, no me gustaba a lo que iba esto. Yo retrocedí y ella se acercó hasta dejarme encerrado contra la pared- ¿Seguro? –Asentí varias veces pero aun así no tuvo compasión y, dando un paso de improviso, comenzó a hacerme cosquillas por todo el dorso. Yo solo lograba retorcerme y reír por tal sensación.

-No, no detente, por favor –Ella solo ignoraba mis suplicas, hasta las lagrimas me salían de los ojos. Ya no pudiendo aguantar más, tomé sus muñecas y la elevé lo más alto que mide. Ante ello provoqué que nuestros rostros quedaran más cercas sumidos en un silencio que era solo afectado por mi respiración agitada.

-Si se van a basar puedo darle privacidad, solo si quieren –Ambos tomamos compostura y volteamos hacia él con algo de sonrojo, quien no cuando dice justo eso- Bien, tomaré eso como un no –Se separó del marco de la puerta, se acercó a nosotros y se agachó a nuestra altura ¿Por qué todos tiene que ser más altos que nosotros?- Ya hablé con los doctores, Lowell, te darán de alta en la tarde. Así que aprovechen el tiempo y vayan a –Justo antes de que lo diga rugió mi estomago, ¿Ya me dio hambre? Que rápido- eso. Vayan al comedor a almorzar –Nos sonrío amigablemente y nosotros respondimos con asentir.

-_"Este hombre sí que es bipolar" _–Me dije al salir con Sarah hacia donde nos dijo. Yo ya había estado en este lugar, así que me sabía a la perfección donde estaba cada cosa y ella al perecer no, ya que parecía que dudaba por mi seguridad al caminar- ¿Cuánto más vas a parar? –Pregunté medio harto de su inseguridad y me volteé a encararla metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¿Por qué eres tan bruto al hablar? –Preguntó con algo de enfado notorio en su voz.

-Pues porque soy alguien de poca paciencia y entre ellas es la paciencia de comer –Respondí de una manera relajada, me costaba ocultar los nervios estando con ella, pero en serio que tengo poca paciencia.

-Pero eso no significa que tengas que ser tan malo con la gente, yo solo tenía miedo de perderme, nunca he estado en éste hospital –Dijo con una voz para dentro, entre nerviosa y avergonzada. Yo simplemente me di la vuelta comencé a caminar nuevamente hacia el comedor.

-Vamos, que si nos ve el Capi tal vez nos mate –Dije esperando que empezara a caminar, lo cual logré, inmediatamente se adelantó hasta quedar a mi lado- No te preocupes por eso, me sé éste lugar como la palma de mi mano, solo hay que bajar unas plantas y la escalera esta al fondo, a menos que quieras usar el elevador –La miré y ella negó- Bien

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-La estás haciendo –Bromeé.

-ja ja –río con algo de sarcasmo- Ningún niño le interesaría saber este lugar ¿Por qué tu sí?

-Nunca dije eso –Me miró extrañada- Solo me lo aprendí porque este fue el único lugar en el cual podía dormir y donde me revisaban por si mi amnesia mejoraba

-¿Qué cosa?

-Amnesia, es pérdida de memoria ¿Nunca te preguntaste porqué el nuevo tenía dos "padres" de diferente raza y también de diferente apellido? –Realmente no me esperaba una respuesta de parte de ella, por ende, proseguí- Pues fue por eso, la amnesia, si no saben de dónde soy y quien es mi familia ellos no pueden adoptarme ya que pasaría a ser como su hijo en el registro civil, lo cual sería un tipo de robo de hijo –La miré de reojo y parecida muy concentrada en lo que decía, así que continué- Son mis tutores, o mejor dicho quienes me cuidan. Según entiendo no deberían de forzarme a recordar o puede causarme un sobre calentamiento cerebral por tantas cosas. Según ellos antes de perder la memoria yo sabía pilotear de alguna forma, y siendo tan joven para ellos, quisieron tratar de ambientarme lo más posible a lo que pudo ser donde estaba, por eso es que estoy en esa pocilga de lugar y ni una caza he tocado, menuda cosa. Eso sí, no entiendo porqué les importa que recuerde algo, solo soy uno más de los que tienen mismo tipo de problema –Cuando ya me di cuenta estábamos pidiéndole unos almuerzos a una mujer mayor que trabajaba en ello y luego nos fuimos a sentar en una mesa algo más cercana a la ventana.

-¿Por qué ya no pareces el mismo chico que le trae jaqueca a los profesores?

-*suspiro* Más fácil responderte con una pregunta, ¿Te gustaría solo poder decir una palabra en toda tu vida? –Negó- Pues es lo mismo, a mi no me gustaría ser siempre el loco inquieto de siempre, uno también sabe estar tranquilo enojón feliz, etcétera, etcétera, pero el caso es cuando. Yo me comporto como se debe por el momento, eso me vuelve falso, no, al contrario, creo que muestra más tu ser como el otro lado de la moneda, la gente no tiene que verte una cara para conocerte a la perfección –Terminé metiendo una cucharada de caldo en mi boca.

-Te ves mejor así ¿Sabes? –Dijo de repente.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunté extrañado, además ¿En qué podía ser? ¿Tenía algo en la cara acaso o qué?

-Bueno, como dije antes, ya no pareces el chico loco de antes, sino un verdadero Lowell –La miré aun más extrañado, pero creo que no lo notó- ¿Alguna vez habías hablado con alguien estos temas?

Ahí me había pillado, en realidad había soltado la boca sin darme cuenta.

-"¿Cómo demonios lo logró? Yo nunca había sido así de abierto con alguien y creo que ella hubiera sido con la última en serlo. Realmente tenía razón, me sentía bien al poder hablar con alguien y desahogarme de esa forma, pero… quiero parar"- Tomé aire, ya que sabía que podía tartamudear por el rubor que ya tenía en la cara, y pregunté- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? –A ella pereció llegarle por sorpresa esa pregunta, pero al final así fue. Hablamos de barias cosas mientras comíamos, de la clases, los profesores, algunos chicos, también de programas de televisión. Descubrí que le gustaba el anime, al igual que Alice, no como yo que solo veo cuando a Alice se le ocurre compartir la pantalla o vemos una serie que no sea como Inuyasha, por ejemplo, ya que empieza a gritar todo el rato y suerte que lo vemos en japonés, porque si no tuviese subtítulos ya me habría perdido la primera temporada por completo. Al final siempre a de haber un personaje el cual encuentre lindo o "kawaii" como dice ella. Pero en nuestra conversación me gustó más cuando hablamos de música, ese a veces es un tema complicado para algunos al enamorarse o el simplemente echo de aceptar a alguien como un amigo, raro pero cierto. Y realmente me gustó su respuesta cuando le pregunté de qué estilo escuchaba.

-Podría decir que de todo tipo como la mayoría –Dijo- En sí es cierto, pero prefiero más la música expresiva, de aquellas que se notan que quien creó las melodías o versos estaba de tal ánimo. Hay veces en la que cuesta en la letra saber si el artista siente alguna emoción al interpretar la canción, pero no al haberla echo. Si a ti te llega la canción es porque realmente se sentía de esa forma, pero si no lograse llegar a la gente o no la deje razonando de alguna forma, cuando le escuches cantar o tocar realmente no sentirás nada, porque quien envía, como dije antes, esas melodías o versos no lo sentirá como cuando lo hubiera creado él o ella ¿Entiendes? –Asentí dudoso, me había enredado un poco pero igual comprendía que prefería oír música de alguien quien al representarla sienta realmente lo que muestra, tanto la letra como la melodía, lo que siente- Unos ejemplos sería el Trash metal, rock alternativo, docto, Hard Rock y varias más–Agregó, a lo cual me quedé sorprendido, pero yo no me iba a quedar sin opinar. Comencé a jugar con el vaso vacio ya que ya habíamos terminado de comer

-Encuentro buena tu opinión y reconozco que escuchar buenos estilos musicales, pero yo preguntaría en este momento ¿Cómo sabes al escuchar una canción del estilo Dubstep? –Ahí la dejé para adentro ¡Yeah! Le había ganado, así que continué- Ya que en la mayoría de las canciones en ése estilo no tienen letra y la melodía es algo repetitiva con variar alteraciones, por solo tener una base de fondo que no cambia en la mayoría de la canción ¿Cómo sabes que sentía el creador? –Dije con una mirada como si la estuviese retando a hablar, pero parece que la voz se le entró- Aunque diga que encuentro buena tu opinión, no quiere decir que yo no crea en su complemento. Para que una canción te guste no solo tiene que ser por el contenido de su letra o como se siente el creador al interpretar su creación, sino, por lo que sientas tu. Tanto un cover como una canción en su originalidad son buenos, solo lo que los diferencia es como son expresados. Es al igual que si un chico te dedicase un poema, si te lo relata no sabrás si lo creó él o lo encontró por ahí y le sintió que era justamente eso lo que sentía de ti, tu sabrías eso solo después de escucharlo completamente mientras que en el primer párrafo ya te encantó. Eso es lo que complementa a que te guste las canciones, lo que siente el cantante- dije en marcando la palabra "el"- y lo que logres sentir tu –Terminé. Realmente no dije eso por la música, lo dije… como lo dirían algunos, con una indirecta. Ella esbozó una sonrisa y se levantó.

-Me has ganado justo, así que de que sabor de helado quieres –Me quedé un segundo pensante, no por decidir, siempre escogía el mismo helado, era por el echo de su sonrisa, no parecía una falsa, no se había enojado ni nada ¿Eso sería algo? No sé- Manjar Chips –Dije finalmente y luego se fue donde estaba una vitrina llena de helados. Me quede mirando como pedía los helados. Di un pesado suspiro realmente no sabía lo que sentí, estaba hablando con ella como sí nada, pero ahora que la veo allá mi corazón iba a mil por minuto. Coloqué mi pulgar en la boca y soplé, en unos segundos mi corazón se había calmado, era un viejo truco que me sabía, ayuda al nerviosismo.

-Niño –Dijo de repente un tipo de la mesa del al lado. Yo solo lo miré- Si te gusta esa chica, solo díselo, no pasará nada

-Está enfermo sabe –Dije algo agrio- "Claro, solo eso pasa cuando se lo dices a tu novia en una boda, ya que tienes el noventa porciento de probabilidad de que no te rechace"

-¿Por qué crees que estoy en un hospital, niño?

-Es porque los doctores no se dan cuenta que debería estar en un psiquiátrico –Respondí algo bajo, a lo cual igual me escuchó. Tomé los traste y me los llevé, como una excusa para alejarme de él y los llevé donde hay una "ventana sin vidrio" donde se logre ver dentro los lavan.

Me fui a esperar a Sarah en la salida. Cuando llegó me entregó el mío y ambos caminamos por el pasillo para encontrar al capitán Marshall. Hablamos de cosas con menor importancia, hasta que me preguntó el porqué siempre llevaba casco, ahí también recordé que lo había dejado en el cuarto de Jacobs y recién ahora me doy cuenta. Yo le dije que era porque no me gustaba que me miraran, claro que no era muy falso que digamos, varias veces la gente se me quedaba mirando por lo raros que eran mis ojos, así que por eso mi visor era rojo, pera que no se note a primera vista. Creí que no se había dado cuanta el porqué hasta que miró hacia delante diciendo "Encuentro bonito tus ojos como para que los ocultes así". Con eso mi corazón se paró por un momento y mi cara se puso aun más roja que el mismísimo Hellboy, nunca en mi santo juicio me habían dicho algo parecido. Desvié la vista y comí lo poco que quedaba del helado, ella solo soltó una risita pero no quise mirar por el color de mi cara.

Unos minutos más vimos al final del pasillo al capitán sentado en la sala de espera, fue ahí donde aproveché el momento.

-Sarah –La llamé- ¿Puedes avisarle al cap que ya terminamos de comer? Es que tengo que ir al baño –Ella asintió y se fue al donde él mientras yo entraba donde estaba el baño de varones. Por mi suerte no había nadie, así que pude soltarme sin problemas- ¡Buuaahh! –Suspiré como si me hubiese aguantado todo un día hablar. Realmente no tenía ganas de ir al baño, pero para no salir tan rápido me fui a mojarla cabeza por completa, tenía el pelo corto, y aun más gracias a Alice, así que me importaba un rábano si me mojaba entero, si al final se me secaba en un dos por tres. Pero esta podría ser la primera vez que me daba miedo ir al baño.

-Estas a gusto con esto ¿Verdad, Lowell? –Preguntó alguien bien conocido para mí, me pareció extraño no haber sentido no poder controlar mi cuerpo como la última vez o escucharlo cuando cerraba mis ojos, eso me perecía extraño.

_-"¿Y tu donde rayos te metiste?" _–Me dije mirando de reojo a los lados, realmente no sabía hacia dónde mirar.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que no se debe responder una pregunta con otra pregunta, Lowell? –Dijo nuevamente.

_-"Un segundo, si me escuchaste significa que…"_ –Levanté mi vista hacia el espejo y lo noté, no a él realmente, no era un lobo blanco sino mi mismo reflejo pero con una sonrisa media demoniaca, de dientes más afilados que los míos, una de medio lado y mis ojos brillaban, pero solo yo notaria el cambio en ellos. Mi iris negro estaba más grande, al igual que esa media línea por medio de lo rojo y la pupila dilató. Verdaderamente ése no era yo.

-Claro que te escucho, fuerte y claro, Lowell. Estoy dentro de ti ¿O acaso creas que era…?

_-"¿Un producto de mi imaginación? Por supuesto que lo eres, Gekko Kai"_

-¡Cállate, Sordo! –Me impresión su cambio brusco de tono, se notaba que estaba enojado, en el reflejo se notaba su rostro de enfado- ¡Eres igual de terco que tu abuelo e incrédulo que tu madre cuando me vio por primera vez!

_-"Espera… entonces lo que dijo Jacobs…"_

-Claro –Cambió algo su tono- Yo soy eso que pasa a través de los "Moon", como le dicen ustedes a su pequeña familia, y ante que lo pienses, sí tu madre me conoció al igual que tu abuelo, ustedes son los únicos tres de su tonta familia que lograron verme. Con tu abuelo no pude controlarlo porque aun era débil y con tu madre me era más difícil al ser la primera mujer de la familia, tu abuelo tenía que ser tan idiota de casarse con una impura que le diera unos mellizos, siempre en los Moon nacía un hombre y tenía que salir tu madre, una mujer, fueron los peores años de mi vida al estar tanto tiempo viendo a través de sus ojos –Dio una pausa de repugnancia al recordarse de aquellos días- Pero por suerte tu eres de mente débil, lo suficiente como para controlarte a mi antojo, comparando con la estúpida sangre que llevas, tu eres el peor de todos los que me han portado

_-"¡Para de insultar a mi familia y a mí, hijo de…!"_

-No, no, no –Negaba con el dedo- Recuerda que cuando tú eras pequeño, Lia era igual para mí una madre, así que no insultes a tu propia madre al insultarme a mí, Lowell –Esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa. Yo solo me mantuve en silencio para ver que soltaba ahora- ¿Ahora podrías enojarte tanto como ayer en la tarde como para poder controlarte por lo menos cinco minutos para matar a esa niña que amas tanto y luego te dejo tranquilo? –Preguntó así de directo el desgraciado.

_-"¿Estás loco? No lo haré"_

-En realidad si lo estoy, pero lo voy a hacer al igual que el regalo que le di a tu abuelito, Lowell. Solo espero que a diferencia de él, tu si me des las gracias ¿Eh, Lowell?

_-"¿Regalo?"_

-A poco creías que era tan malo como para no ser generoso y ¿Cómo no serlo si en unos meses es tu cumpleaños, Lowell? –Dio nuevamente una pausa- Te digo que sé lo que piensas y para explicarte un poco las cosas te diré algo que no sabes, ni sabías, es que todas las mujeres que se casaban con unos de tus tatarabuelos, o sea, tus tatarabuelas, se morían después del parto, por eso siempre eran hombres pero bueno a tu madre no lo logre hacer, pero al final igual la vino a matar ése tipo, así que todos felices

_-"¡Estás muerto!"_ –Fue ahí cuando recordé. Cerré mis ojos y cuando logré ver el primer objeto blanco di un combo a todo lo que pude botando al imbécil de Gekko Kai- ¡Mira, idiota! ¡Puedes insulta todo el tiempo que quieras a mí, mi abuelo, bisabuelo, tatarabuelo o tataratatarabuelo, me da igual! ¡Pero a mi mamá, quien se atrevió a recibir dos balas por mí, me la dejas en paz, hijo de puta! –Comencé a patearlo sin compasión, estaba más que enojado- ¡Y me da igual lo que digas, yo te digo hijo de puta si quiero, ella no es tu madre es la mía! ¡Así que bórrate eso de tu estúpida cabeza ¿Me oíste, tarado?!

-Como quieras… -De un segundo a otro desapareció dejándome tambaleando por una patada que no logré darle- Pero recuerda –Escuché eso como un susurro cerca de mi oído- Todos tus recuerdos están en mi cabeza, así que si quieres que borre a tu mamá de mi cabeza, puedes decirle "bye bye" a todos los recuerdos que tengas de ella para siempre –Terminó y yo por auto reacción me alejé, pero comencé a sentir ése dolor en los ojos nuevamente, entonces los abrí. En el reflejo él seguía ahí como antes pero al verme a mí fue diferente. Tenía un pequeño dolor en la parte central de la espalda, mi antebrazo derecho y la parte delantera, justamente donde ahora le estaba brotando unas líneas de fuego en forma de las heridas que tenía en ese entonces.

-¡Lowell! –Escuché la voz de Sarah llamarme desde la puerta, no me moví y ella se acercó rápido para tomarme de los hombros- ¡¿Qué intentas hacer?! –Se refería al fuego, al parecer ella no me había visto ayer en llamas. Pero antes que intentase de hacer algo, las llamas desaparecieron, borrando las cicatrices que antes tenía- ¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó algo asustada.

-Sal de aquí… -Dije con una respiración acelerada, sí ella estaba aquí no iba a ser nada bueno. Retrocedí, soltándome de su agarre, hasta chocar con la pared.

-Perfecto… -Susurró Gekko Kai. Mis antebrazos de encendieron y ahora también de mis pies a mis rodillas, pero no por completos, sino que formaban unas líneas. Antes de que me abalanzase sobre Sarah, me senté y tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos- ¡Deja de detener lo inevitable, Lowell! –Gritó algo enfadado. Aun así, no logró tomar control de mi cuerpo pero si de mi mente. Un fuerte sonido que solo lograba escuchar yo comenzó a sonar, un sonido bastante doloroso para mi gusto.

-Detenlo… -Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas sin control- ¡Por favor, detén ése sonido! –Le grité a Sarah, sabía que no podía ayudarme y mucho menos que entendiese a que sonido me refería, pero estaba desesperado y no sabía qué hacer. No quería cerrar los ojos para encontrarme con ése idiota, pero me dolía la vista. Ella se agachó en frente mío, trataba de deparar mis manos de mi cabeza, pero yo no quería, era una de las cosas que lograba retener el dolor. Cuando lo logró, me tomó del mentón y junto nuestros labios en un cálido beso. Sorpresivamente para mí, estaba funcionando, el sonido comenzaba a disminuir, aunque algo del dolor continuaba. Por la sorpresa de ello mis ojos de abrieron completos, pero razoné bien lo que pasaba y cerré los ojos, tomé su rostro con mis manos para tratar de retrasar esa separación un poco más. Pero después de unos segundos eso fue inevitable. El dolor, al igual que esas llamas, habían cesado. Ambos no quedamos viendo igualmente de sonrojados hasta que el capitán, que al parecer estaba ahí hace tiempo, nos hizo despertar de ése trance.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, niños –Dijo antes de salir.

Ambos desviamos la vista y nos levantamos para seguirlo para afuera del hospital, ninguno de los dos nos mirábamos, sabía que ella, al igual que yo, tenía vergüenza por eso, pero eso no quiere decir que yo esté arrepentido de ello. De seguro que ése día fue uno de locos para mí.

* * *

Okey, eso fue el raro resultado de quedarme hasta la madrugada escribiendo jajajaj Como dije antes planeo subirlo cada semana, si es que puedo, pero cuando llegue a los cuatro reviews, algo que se me repite constantemente lo subo.

**FireFox9765:** En primera, juro que cuando leí tu review me puse como un loco histérico gritando y corriendo en círculos, nunca en mi santa vida me esperé eso. Realmente muchas gracias por tu review

**PaoSkipp y BRANDON369:** Gracias a ambos, aun ustedes tres son los que más se percataron por la "transformación" así que gracias, eso me alaga

(Solo leer Blauer, próximo, lenguaje obsceno y... neh, que solo lea ella)

**Blauer S.R.:** ¡Por la chucha! ¡Mirda, para de Spoilear, que si lo haces de nuevo te reporto de alguna forma! y gracias Blau, me alegró todo hasta lo de gramática... no sé que es eso .-. (listo)

Dejen review, por favor, que mientras más dejan, más feliz me pongo :D

Y muy bien, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo de LO'D, adiós.

Ray Out


	6. Pistas Entre Viejos Relatos

Hola a todos y sean bienvenidos a un nuevo cap de LOD. Okey, ponerme fechas para subir no me sube de nada, así que subiré éstas cosas cuando se me den la ganas, o cualquier cosa (cof, cof, si dejaran algún review me basta) Hablando de reviews, ¿Saben que a ustedes les cuesta menos dejar reviews que a mi escribir un capítulo así de largo? No sean malos en los review :( y disfruten, si es que ésto se disfruta...

* * *

**Pistas Entre Viejos Relatos**

-¡Noooooooo! ¡Papá, Mamá! –Grité. Veía como cada vez se alejaban más y más. La espalda de mi madre estaba completamente ensangrentada. No creo que pueda decir su estado ante ése punto de vista, pero desde el hombro de ella lograba ver el rostro de mi padre con una sonrisa en él y, apenas pudiendo levantar su mano, alzó el pulgar lo más alto que pudo.

-¡No te muevas, Lowy! -Ordenó mi tío, volviéndome a tomar mejor. Estaba asustado, por ende dejé de alzar mi brazo, como tratando de agarrarlos o algo por el estilo, y con ambos rodeé el su cuello. Abrió la puerta de golpe y salió corriendo por el pasillo. Me afirmaba con fuerza, al igual que yo lo hacía con él, tenía miedo. Uno que otro grito, disparos explosiones se hicieron más notorios- Necesito un arma… -Se quejaba. Unos segundos después se escucharon unas voces y disparos tras mío. Mi tío entró en uno de los cuartos y me dejó allí- Vuelvo en un momento, pero ni se te ocurra hacer el más mínimo ruido ¿Me oíste? –Preguntó. Asentí con ojos llorosos. Luego que se fue, gateé hasta apegarme a la pared y me senté abrazándome a mí mismo, tenía miedo y menos sabía qué hacer, era solo un niño pequeño. Enterré mi cabeza en mis rodillas y comencé a llorar en silencio. Como no hacerlo en estos momentos, ni un adiós pude darles y nunca lo podré hacer. Unas pisada se espesaron a crear cerca de la entrada, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no sabía ni donde esconderme. Cerré los ojos por cualquier cosa que pasase. Las pisadas aumentaron la velocidad hasta entrar y parar en seco y un gran portazo detrás- ¿Lowy, donde estás? –Corrí de inmediato hacia él y lo abracé con fuerza.

-No me dejes solo de nuevo… -Comencé a llorar en su estomago- …no de nuevo –Me volvió a cargar y me desordenó el cabello.

-Tranquilo si eso no volverá a… -Se detuvo al escuchar un clic del otro lado de la puerta. Rápidamente se agachó y tres disparos atravesaron la puerta. Se dio la vuelta y dio un salto hacia atrás, al tiempo que la puerta se abría de un portazo. Al voltear comencé a temblar al instante, era él de nuevo.

-Bueno –Comenzó a acercarse- Diferente cuarto y mismo resultado –Alzó la pistola para apuntarle a mi tío- Mira, dame al… -Se detuvo cuando él se movió mucho más rápido para apuntarle en la cabeza.

-Ni muerto, imbécil –Ambos se quedaron apuntando uno contra otro, sin ningún movimiento brusco.

-Mira, niño. Solo dame al bebé y te dejo…

-¿Antes de qué? –Preguntó firme- ¿Te lo llevarás después de dispararme por… esto? –Con un rápido movimiento dio un disparo en su mano, provocando que vote el arma por el dolor.

-¡Serás…! –Sacó un cuchillo de su bota y se abalanzó hacia nosotros. Mi tío logró racionar rápido, pero no lo suficiente ya que la hoja alcanzó a cortarme un costado de la espalda. Soltó un disparo dando justo en el hombro y le dio una patada directo en la quijada, tomó el arma de él y, mientras aun no se recuperaba de aquel golpe, fue a abrir la ventana- ¿Qué planeas? –Dijo apretándose la hemorragia del hombro y con una estúpida sonrisa- ¿Acaso suicidarte? Estas a una altura mortal, lobato

-Me subestimas, zorro estúpido –Le dio un disparo en el muslo y se paró en la ventana- Agárrate bien, Lowy –Susurró. Lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude, por el dolor me costaba hacerlo bien. Se guardo ambas pistolas en los bolsillos y se colgó de la ventana para bajar por las partes sobresaliente de la gran pared. Iba lento, pero seguro. Se notaba que sabía cómo hacerlo, pero le costaba ya que yo estaba afirmado de él, y más aun por la lluvia que había afuera, lo cual le hacía en contra en estos momentos- Ni se te ocurra soltarte, ¿Me oyes? –Solo asentí y alce mi vista hacia la ventana donde se encontraba él maldiciendo y volviendo a entrar para, quizás, buscar otro camino- Tranquilo, sé un camino corto para llegar al hangar antes que él, te prometo que no nos alcanzará –Trató de tranquilizarme, lo cual funcionó. Volví a acurrucarme en su pecho esperando hasta que baje a tierra firme. Tras unos minutos entró por una ventana, la cual daba a un salón abierto. Me afirmó, tapando mi herida con una mano, y comenzó a correr por unos pacillos hasta llegar al hangar, lo noté por como sonaban sus pisada contra el suelo metálico. Cerró la puerta y se dejó caer sobre ella para deslizarse en ella hasta quedar sentado a descansar- Al fin… -Soltó en un suspiro. Yo ni me quería mover, lo único que quería era salir de allí, pero tuve que alzar la vista al notar que mi tío no se movía. Noté un tipo de mezcla entre extrañeza y miedo en su rostro, yo no comprendía el porqué. Volteé a mi herida y en su mano había sangre, pero en mi espalda no había herida.

/:::::::::::::/

Me levanté corriendo hacia el baño con ganas de vomitar. Comencé a toser pero no pereciera que fuese a salir vomito, en lugar de eso escupí en el lavamanos un tipo de cilindro de a lo máximo unos diez centímetro de largo. Eso, digamos, que me dejó la misma cara de mi tío tenía en esos momentos.

-¡¿Cuándo demonios me comí eso?! –Grité no tan alto, como para despertar a Connor, porque sabía que el señor delicado tenía que dormir sus diez horas justas. Tomé la medida del cilindro con mis dedos y la medí con lo que quedaba de la cicatriz que tenía en el cuello y quedaba por unos milímetros más pequeño, eso significaba ¿Que regurgité ése aparato en mi tráquea? Que dolor, eso explicaba porque tenía algo de sangre. Un calor comenzó a emerger en ése sector como el de la última vez- A no, tu no volverás a aparecer –Dije enojado. Miré al espejo y vi mis ojos cómo ayer, brillantes y con las partes negras diferentes, pero con mi mirada y sin ninguna sonrisa, pero con los colmillos aun más afilados. Me quemaba, pero la cicatriz comenzó a desaparecer de una pequeña llama. Los ojos se me normalizaron y mis colmillos se achicaron un poco, a cómo eran antes. Eso me extrañó por completo, fue la primera vez que no escuchaba su voz al sentirme así. No quise tomarle mucha importancia, tomé una toalla y me fui a duchar. Al igual que hace dos días, mi reflejo en el vidrio se oscureció, limpié el vapor que había en él y volví a ver ésa misma última sonrisa que me había dejado mi papá. Comencé llorar pero las lagrimas no se me notaban por el agua- Hola papá –Saludé y el hizo igual con su mano- Aun no entiendo cómo le haces para aparecerte –Él rió y apuntó a su pecho- Si, si, con el corazón –Dije con el típico tono de no me interesa mucho, como si le fuese a creer que por mi corazón puedo traer a seres muertos, por favor, es absurdo. Frunció el ceño y lo que hizo después fue lo que más me impresionó de todo.

-Soy tan real como aquel que te escucha y cura tus heridas, hijo –Dijo tan así, normal. Más pruebas no necesitaba para creer que aquel sueño era más que real, no una ilusión de mi imaginación. Era su voz pero como la de un niño, nunca escuché su voz de joven pero era demasiado parecida. De su rostro tranquilo paso repentinamente a ése que no me gustaba, el que mostraba sufrimiento. Se llevó la mano al pecho y se apoyó en el cristal.

-¿Pa-papá, e-estas bien? –Pregunté nervioso. Dudoso coloqué mi mano en la suya del crista y me miró. Colocó esa misma cara la cual fue la última que vi de él antes de que… Una gran sonrisa y un ojo cerrado con fuerza. Unas ganas de llorar se me vino como mata una ametralladora, repentino y rápido. Su pelaje se comenzó a aclarar y sus ojos se le iba un azul, para solo dejar mi reflejo. Lloré, me sentí mal- _"¡Siempre dudo si es real o no pero al final sigo perdiendo oportunidades!"_ –Me regañaba mientras trataba de parar de llorar. Terminé y envolví mi cintura con una toalla para salir y después de dar dos pasos me fui directo contra el suelo. Me había caído y, como estaba oscuro, no sabía cómo rayos fue eso.

-Ouch… -Se quejó lo que estaba a mis pies. Volteé sorprendido porque ya sabía que era pero me sorprendía más el porqué estaba aquí.

-¡¿Pero por qué mierda estás aquí, Jack?! –Susurraba fuerte- ¡¿Y más aun en el suelo dormido como ovillo?!

-¿Lowalo? –Preguntaba somnoliento el chico pero no se levantaba.

-¿Sabes? Quédate dormido ahí, pero a mí no me molestes –Dije levantándome. Me vestí con solo una playera, los pantalones y los calcetines para dormir un poco y no tener que vestirme luego, pero no tenía que faltar ése momento crucial cuando llega ése mosquito que quieres aplastar, pero ahora es mucho más grade que tu mano. Jack se paró al lado de la cama y comenzó a picarme a la espalda a cada segundo. Pensé que se cansaría y se iría, pero no, seguía ahí- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres Jack?! -Volvía susurrar fuerte, pero sin voltearme.

-Alice dice que si me acompañas donde Steve –Decía con sueño. Yo volteé extrañado.

-¿Alice? ¡¿Y quién diablos es Steve?! –Me puse algo histérico, este niño era sumamente raro. No se movía de su lugar, pero, con lo que lograba ven con la poca luz, tenía los ojos cerrados. Comenzó a picarme la mejilla una y otra vez. Ya me estaba sacando de quicio y recordé que el otro día Alice lo detuvo tocándole el cuello, así que hice eso y en un momento después me arrepentí. Calló bien dormido sobre mí, yo no era tan malo como para tirarlo de lleno contra el suelo pero odio que estuviera encima de mí, así que comencé a moverme para que quedara extendido a los pies de la cama y lo tapé con la mitad de mis sabanas que tenía. No pensaba pararme y cargarlo a su cama, yo quería dormir y eso iba a hacer. No sentí que hubieran pasado ni cinco minutos y ya escuché la risa de Connor, cómo siempre de él, a todo pulmón sin que le importe si le molesta a los demás. Rodé para ver como se reía en el suelo y capté el porqué lo hacía, Jack cuando durmió rodó más y ahora estaba más cerca viéndose algo raro. Rápidamente lo alejé y le aventé la almohada en la cara a Connor. Me levanté y me acerqué a él enojado- Señor tonto, si no quieres que te moleste mientras duermes deja de reírte tan mal que a nadie le gusta que te rías tan fuerte y así de molesto como tú –Se trató de contener la risa, pero después de unos segundo no se contuvo y la volvió a soltar- Idiota… -Me volví aun más enojado pero mejor no seguir hablando con un sordo cómo él. Terminé de vestirme guardé unas cosas en mi mochila y me fui lento por los pasillos con la vista en un libro. Aunque leía las páginas mi mente estaba en otra. Ayer cuando llegué con Sarah ambos seguimos caminando juntos y sin mirarnos hasta que tuvimos que separarnos para cada unos entrar en su edificio, pero al llegar entontaré en mi buro, mi casco con mi mochila y el collar de mi padre el cual le había entregado a Alice y estaba abierto. Cuando lo miré me quedé sin palabras, era la misma foto de mi sueño y era la primera vez que estaba abierto. Si eso no era una prueba de que era real, nada lo sería. Mis pensamientos cambiaron cuando choque con alguien y al levantar la vista vi a Jacobs en el suelo por mi culpa, antes de alcanzar a ayudarlo, me dieron un fuerte empujón hasta votarme.

-Mira donde caminas, monstruo –Me insultó Scott, quien me abría empujado. Me tomo del cuello de la chaqueta y me levanto contra la pared- Mira, O'Donnell. Nadie te quiere aquí, así que mejor ni te acerque a mis amigos o… -Ahí me estaba enojando, por dos cosas; odiaba su estúpido ego de poder y que según él, Jacobs era su amigo. Soy algo territorial con las cosas, pero lo que más odiaba era ese tipo de cosas, que tuviese algo en común con un idiota como él. Le iba a golpear hasta que vi a un coyote muy parecido a él acercársele.

-Scott, ya déjalo, sabes cómo te dejó el otro día –Le pedía como si fuera su hermano menor al tirarle del brazo así. Scott me empujó, aunque estuviese contra la pared y no hiciese tanto efecto que digamos. Él se alejó, pero antes de irse decidió devolverse y mandarme un puñetazo desprevenido, se lo hubiera devuelto, pero dos cosas me detuvieron, la cara de ése chico que parecía que no quisiera que le golpeara a su hermano y la voz del capitán.

-¡McKlein, a detención y los demás a clases! –Todos se fueron volando del lugar y, antes de que yo pudiera escapar con los demás, el capitán se me acercó- ¿Acaso te gusta mucho que te envíen al hospital o qué? –Preguntó medio cortante. Fruncí el seño y lo miré con enojo.

-Él empezó, no yo

-Lo sé, chico –Dijo cambiando el tono a uno mucho más suave- Mira, si fuera por mi todos los pasillos de este lugar estarían tan pasivos como está este ahora mismo, pero para mi desgracia eso está en manos del director. Así que no podré sacarte de estos aprietos todas las veces, en ése caso mantente alejado de ése chico que su expediente no es muy bonito y tu eres un blanco fácil para él

-¿Expediente, todos tenemos uno? –Pregunté ya recogiendo mis cosas y empezando a caminar con él.

-Claro que sí, chico que no duró ni semana en la escuela de la cuidad –Dijo en un tono burlesco, yo desvié la mirada. Sí, antes de entrar a la academia trataron con enviarme un tiempo a la escuela, pero esa estadía ahí la acorte lo más posible de todas. Digamos que yo no soy un chico de tener que ir a un lugar tan público y así de estricto, ya sé que piensas "Lowell una academia militar es más estricta que una escuela" Claro, díselo a ése profesor de matemáticas de allá el cual me dejó parado en una esquina por copiar… la materia del pizarrón. Pero bueno, no quiero hablar de eso ya que después de lo del profesor ya no fui más y cuando salía a la escuela, escalaba hasta mi cuarto y me iba a dormir- Bueno pero no quería de hablar de eso contigo –Fue la curiosidad la que me hizo voltear para que dijera- Ayer cuando vi lo que pasó en el baño…

-¡Fui yo, yo la besé pero por favor no rete a Sarah por eso, por favor! –Me puse rojo he histérico ¿Saben cómo eran los profesores de allá cuando veían a chicos besándose o incluso abrasándose? Pues creo que ni querrán saber. Pero no quería que ella se metiera en problemas por mi culpa.

-Eh, tranquilo, que no pasa nada. Yo me refería a lo otro, a las llamas en tus brazos, digámosle llamitas, para que sea menos obvio –Una cara de póker se me dibujo en el rostro. Claro, menos obvio va a ser en Papetón, la mayoría de los chicos del edificio me vieron con fuego en los brazos como no lo van a relacionar- Soy el único del lugar el cual conoce de eso así que te quería ofrecer si querías que te ayude con ello –Ante ese ofrecimiento se me habría caído la quijada, si no fuera porque soy algo desconfiado y lo miré algo dudoso. Soltó una risa entre dientes y prosiguió- Conozco esa mirada. Mira Lowell, te voy a contar una cosa y tu veras si quieres hacerlo o no –Yo solo asentí- Yo cuando tenía tú edad era de esos niños nerds lo cuales jugaban juegos triviales y todas esa cosas. Cuando encontré un libro de trataba de la edad media. Lo leí y de ahí descubrí que a las afueras de Lylat había otro planeta. Descubrí cosas fascinantes de aquello, me lo sé casi de memoria ésa novela. Realmente, por eso creo que soy el único aquí que te puede ayudar a lo que los Hikarianos del lado nocturno llaman "Demonio de la noche".

-¡¿Qué cosa?! –Me detuve.

-Que solo yo…

-No, me refiero a ¿Hikarianos del lado nocturno, demonio de la noche? Yo sé que se llama Gekk… -Me detuvo tapándome la boca.

-¿Le dijiste a alguien ése nombre? – Negué asustado- Mantenlo así, no estoy totalmente seguro, pero asegúrate nunca decirlo o algo malo puede suceder –Asentí. Miró su reloj que estaba justamente en la mano con la cual me tapaba la boca- Me tengo que ir, cuando tengas algún problema ve conmigo ¿Vale? –Volví asentir- Ahora vuelve a clases -Se despidió y siguió con su rutina de la mañana.

/:::::::::::::/

-Lylat, un gran sistema con variedad de planetas de diferentes atmosferas y… -Ahí empezaba una de las largas platicas del profesor de Astrofísica, una de mi clase favorita, pero con uno de esos profesores que con decir "hola" te daban sueño. Éste era al profesor al cual todo quien lo vea piensa que es Einstein en la era moderna, pero neh, solo se parece y le decimos profe Einstein. Yo no soy malo en esta clase, todo lo contrario, es en la que mejor me iba, cosa por la cual le tenía buena. Pero lo malo para él era el hecho que me dormía en las clases. El tenía la costumbre de pasearse por el salón cosa vez que hablaba o… respiraba, con eso era una excusa para espiar si asíamos trampa y quien más la sufría era yo. Cómo siempre me dormía y sacaba altas notas era como, extraño, pero creo que solo es suerte- Se encuentras tres grandes nebulosas la cuales rodean a Solar –Caminó por mi hilera mi pasó su mano por mi cabeza, despertándome un poco al levantarla- Son llamadas Y, X y Z, por la formación que crean ellas, las cuales son similares a estas letras. Por éste círculo que se le llama, aunque forma un triangulo, pasan los planetas Fichina, Aquas y Titania. Fichina es el planeta más veloz de los de Lylat, así que…

-¿Profe? –Interrumpí levantando mi mano con algo de ganas- ¿Puede hablar del doceavo planeta de Lylat? –Paró en seco y se volteó sorprendido.

-¿Cuál planeta dijo?

-El doceavo, usted nos enseñó once planetas. Macbeth, el planeta con variar de empresas de arsenal de guerra. Fortuna, un planeta… -Así empecé a decir cada planeta y sus características, al igual que el profesor empezó a caminar a mi pupitre. Fue uno de los únicos momentos en los cuales hablo como si no me mirase ningunos de los chicos de la clase- Venom, es… -Me detuve cuando el profe colocó su mano en mi cabeza y luego.

-¡Miren quien has estado prestando atención a las clases! –Decía con ésa típica voz de profesor, alta y autoritaria- ¡Espero que a los demás se les pegue esa actitud! –Lo decía mirando hacia tras, donde se encontraba la mayoría de la clase. Volteó a verme y dio una mirada la cual solo yo pude ver al sentarme de los primeros solo en ésa clase, una mirada seria, que me decía que no siguiera hablando de ello, pero de una forma sombría. Tragué saliva y colocó una sonrisa en su rostro para caminar hasta el escritorio- Ahora quiero que hagan la tarea de la pagina ciento noventa y cuatro ¿Quedó claro? –Nadie respondió, como siempre, pero igual la mitad la hacía, incluyéndome, y la otra no solo al momento crucial donde el profesor se distraía, que por desgracia, fue antes.

En la puerta la profesora que más odio, la de algebra, o como le digo: la loca regla (N/A: No piensen mal ni nada, es porque es la que golpea el banco de Lowell con una regla cuando se duerme) Bueno, la profesora apareció a pedirle un momento al profe para hablar afuera. Fue el momento cuando el profesor puso su segundo pie fuera de la puerta cuando comenzó lo típico, el desorden. Unos tres nos quedamos haciendo la tarea, de entre unos treinta alumnos, y les aseguro que no era mi mini grupo de amigos. A Alice le costaba entender algunas cosas, así que a veces le tengo que ayudar a estudiar. Connor decía que no necesitaba hacer tarea para aprobar, lo cual era cierto, por desgracia. Jack, bueno el pajareaba dibujando como loco en su cuaderno creando un tipo de comic de estrellas ninjas o algo así. Sarah, realmente solo creo que trataba de entender la tarea y no miré más; uno, ya saben el porqué y dos, porque un libro volador me golpeo por detrás de la cabeza.

-Eh, fenómeno, deja de mirar a otro lado y mejor has tu tarea, favorito del viejo este- Decía en burla Scott.

-Lo dice el idiota que me lanza el libro con su tarea –Solté entre dientes al ver el libro en el suelo de reojo. Continué con la fácil tarea, era de los tres sectores que hace poco explicó el profesor, Y, Z y X, pan comido, o así hubiera sido sino recibido un golpe más fuerte que el anterior. Me levanté furioso a encarar de una maldita vez al imbécil de Scott- ¡Ya para, inepto! ¡Si quieres moléstame por lo que soy, poco me va importar, pero no me molestes en la única clase que soy bueno y me gusta! ¡¿Entendiste, idiota?! –Claro se notaba en su rostro que no iba a querer parar con sus jueguitos. Predeciblemente todos nos empezaron a mirar por el show que estábamos montando

-Ah ¿Y qué piensas hacer si no lo hago, eh? No está el capi como para que te ayude y tu no das mucho miedo que digamos

-¿Qué voy a hacer? Pues barrer el piso contigo como lo hice el otro día –No sé porque cada vez que nos decíamos algo no empujábamos, era extraño.

-Suerte de principiante

-Ja, claro, que trillado

-¡Trillada tu madre!

-¡A ella ni la metas!

-¿Qué acaso quieres que te diga lo que es? Una…

-¡Te callas! –Me abalancé sobre él, para golpearlo, y ambos caímos al suelo. Varios miraron o solo se pararon, pero no hacían nada. Estaba más que enojado, si me enojé con un no sé qué cosa es Gekko, obviamente que me enojaría peor con éste idiota.

El profesor entro rápido y me levantó de las axilas, aunque yo seguía tratando de dar uno que otro combo.

-¡Ambos se detienen en éste mismo instante! –Ordenó enojado- ¡Odio mandar a los jóvenes a la oficina del director, pero no quiero más éste tipo de comportamiento! ¡¿Entendieron?!

-Sí, profesor Alex –Afirmamos los dos con la mirada baja. Aunque no lo parezca apara algunos, el profesor Alex, su verdadero nombre, era el mejor profesor en forma de ser. Nunca era malo con ningún alumno, digamos que era el casi normal, solo por su parecido con el viejo de la física lo dejó en el grupo de los profesores extraños.

El profesor me soltó, Scott caminó a su puesto y el pre caminó a mi lado hasta el mío, ya que era su camino al pizarrón.

-Lo lamento, profe Alex –Dije algo bajo para que no me escuchen los demás.

-Je, tranquilo –Dijo de igual forma- Ya sabía que éste curso no se salvaría de verme enojado alguna vez –Me revolvió el pelo, me senté y el fue al pizarrón a escribir algo- Aprovecharé que creo que nadie ha hecho la pequeña tarea y que están tan callados que parece que pasó un angelito, así que comiencen a copiar lo siguiente- Y empezó a explicar el componente de las particular de los tres sectores y porqué ganaron tales colores que tienen. Aunque yo tenía una letra tan horrenda que después no me entendía, igual le tenía que pedir sus apuntes a Alice para entender, copiaba para mantenerme ocupado en algo mientras. Pero ésta vez escuchaba un pequeño murmullo que como noté con una pequeñas mirada de reojo rápida, nadie lo notaba como yo. En un principio no lo no entendía, cerré mis ojos para concentrarme más y, como si fuese algo de magia, comencé a entender mejor lo que decía.

-Solo… solo… solo… solo… -Noté ésa voz, el idiota no me quería dejar tranquilo aun después de que el profesor nos haya retado a ambos. Paré de escribir, ya que ni escuchaba lo que decía el profesor, y porque me estaba enojando tanto que tenía ganas de romper el lápiz- Tú… estás… solo –Ahí mi corazón paró y al mismo tiempo el lápiz se partió en dos

-Yo… no… estoy… ¡Solo! –Fue en ése momento como si un espejo se rompiera por unos segundos. Me enojaba más que cualquier cosa que me dijeran que me encontraba solo. Mi rabia era tan grande que de la nada se prendió una llama en los bancos de todos los niños quemando justo donde estaban escribiendo, para de un momento a otro se apagase, como si ése espejo roto volviera a atraer los pedazos dispersos y se unirán como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Asombroso… -Susurró el profesor Alex, no parecía asustado o algo por el estilo, sino, maravillado de alguna forma- Chicos mejor tomen sus cosas y salgan, se termina la clase –Si hubiéramos estado en otro momento menos tensos la mayoría habría gritado de felicidad. Pero, muy extrañamente, todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron tan rígidos, como si lo hubieran amenazado si se movían muy bruscos. Tomé mis cosas he igual me dispuse a marcharme, pero al llegar a la puerta- Le dicen Hirakiri… -Me detuve antes de salir y me volteé dudoso hacia el profesor que se encontraba apoyado en la mesa, al frente mío- Le dicen Hirakiri al doceavo planeta, aunque realmente se llama Hikari –Ahí se me formó un nudo,

_-"Yo nunca le he preguntado directamente de Hikari, solo del porque nunca nos contó de aquel planeta, esto es más raro que Jack y su fantasía de las estrellitas ninjas vengadores de su comic"_

-Conozco muy bien ésa expresión, ser profesor con bastante tiempo ayuda en eso. Bien, te daré una pista del porqué te dije ése planeta en vez de los demás que nunca se enseña en clases

-_"Un segundo ¿Hay más planetas que no nos han enseñado?"_

-Para de preguntarte cosas y ponme atención, que se nota en tu cara lo que haces –Bueno, con eso que a algunos daría algo de miedo, dejé de pensar un momento y comencé a escuchar- En primera, se por lo que sea, nunca dejen las computadoras prendidas y menos en un lugar público. Ya que el bibliotecario me contó que mis dos alumnos estrellas en astrofísica estuvieron fisgoneando en los archivos de la academia

-_"¡Demonios!" _–Farfullé en mi mente, si quería ser más discreto en esto, bueno debía de dejar más limpio donde investigo- E-e-eh, bueno… yo

-Como dije antes, odio mandar a los jóvenes a la oficina del director, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya echo algo malo- Me miró con ésa típica mirada desafiante de profesor, como odio ésa miradas- Para no aburrirte y terminar más rápido. El libro de aquel planeta se titula Hirakiri, la biblioteca lo tiene, pero una niña que ya conoces desde que te sentaste lo tiene. Es el relato de un explorador que encontró éste planeta hace varios años, digamos en la época en que tu abuelo aun era el príncipe Kai

_-"Okey, si menos busco más encuentro… ¡¿Cómo que príncipe?! ¡Yo juraba que cuando Jacobs dijo que mi mamá era una princesa estaba loco o algo así!"_

-Aquel explorador cambió el nombre del planeta y su ubicación en ésa bitácora que volvieron libro, con el tiempo se supo el porqué. El planeta Hikari esconde dos tesoros, uno en cada pueblo que hay. Éste planeta no estaba acostumbrado a ver gente de otras especies o de diferente tono de pelaje. Significa que si cualquiera que fue por ambos tesoros, los Hikarianos no sabrían que hacer con ellos. Para no crear ningún caos en aquel lugar el explorador J.J. Kant, escondió el lugar. Por eso no debo de enseñar ése planeta en clases, me lo prohíben. Al igual que haberte dicho esto a ti. *suspiro* Ya ni importa si le dices a alguien, pero pienso que por quemar los cuadernos de los demás sería una prueba de que estás conociendo a ése raro personaje que llamaban demonio de la noche

-Un segundo ¿Cómo… -Me detuvo el toque de la puerta tras mío. Volteé para encontrarme a una coneja de unos quince o dieciséis años y rosada ahí parada.

-¡Ah, Lucy! ¡Pasa, pasa! –Dijo animado el profesor Alex y ella entro- Lucy, él es mi mejor alumno de la clase…

-Sólo de ésta clase –Corregí.

-Que chistoso –Continuó- Es Lowell. Lowell ella es Lucy, mi alumna de practica

-Un gusto –Salude ¿Qué pensaban que no tenía modales acaso?- _"¿No es muy joven para ya estar por sacar un título?"_

-El gusto es mío –Dijo de una forma dulce, ésa acción me parecía muy familiar, realmente, ella me parecía muy familiar.

-Lucy estará para las siguiente clases y quisiera que la ayudaras a que no tuviera problemas con los chico

-¿Me está bromeando verdad, profe? –No se lo decía de mala onda, realmente me pareció extraño- Digo, el curso no es muy…

-Bueno, con la demostración de hoy creo que podrás –Dijo en burla como si realmente dijera "Quémales los cuadernos de nuevo y se calmaran" ja ja, que gracioso eh? Él rio por ello y me dijo que mejor me fuera a almorzar mientras él hablaba con su practicante. Intercambiamos despedidas y me fui.

/:::::::::::::/

-_"A ver sí entiendo. Gekko es ése demonio de la noche, por el apodo la gente tuvo que temerle o algo ¿Cómo se le puede temer tanto a un chico de mi edad? Nada de esto tiene ningún sentido"_

-Eh, soñador -Me llamó Alice, se notaba que se refería a mi- Si vas a soñar con alguien en la hora de almuerzo, mínimo hazlo mirando a la chica de tus sueños

-¡Alice! -Llamó Sarah avergonzada, quien se sienta ahora con nosotros.

-Aja -Dije ignorando el comentario e Alice, realmente estaba distraído.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso he dicho algo? -Dijo de un tono burlesco, parece a mí ni me oyó.

-Sí, Alice -interrumpió Jack algo molesto- Yo le estaba contando la historia de El Vengador al Lowalo y tu interrumpes mi relato

-Jack, Lowell ni te estaba escuchando -Aclaró Connor.

-¿Ah, en serio? Bueno, entonces te lo cuento a ti

-Ay, Dios -Susurró Connor ya aburrido de la repetida historia de Jack. Es divertido cuando te cuentan sus historias los demás, pero cuando te la cuentan una y otra vez, cansa, más aún si es la misma parte siempre.

En ése momento del lado derecho estaba Jack hablando sin parar y Connor ya muerto de aburrimiento. Y de mi lado izquierdo Alice molestando a Sarah con no sé qué cosa, pero creo que para ella era vergonzoso ya que estaba colorada. Miraba a ambos lados para ver si alguien me daba la palabra o algo, y al no ser así, tomé una cucharada de la comida. Y justo llega la parte más odiosa, al menos para mí, la palmada amistosa.

-¿Verdad, Lowell?

-¿Verdad, Lowalo?

Dijeron al unísono Alice y Jack, respectivamente, con una fuerte palmada de ambos. Como fue de ambos al mismo tiempo, fue más fuerte de lo que creí, y bueno me fui de cara al a mí comida. Exacto, eso pareció muy amistoso.

-¡Ah, lo sentimos! -Se disculparon al mismo tiempo. Ahora si que parecían más hermanos que nunca, hablaban lo mismo al mismo tiempo y con el mismo grito felino.

Me levanté, con la cara embarrada en salsa de tomate y me dirigí a un grifo de agua a limpiarme. Realmente ni ganas tenía de enojarme, con lo del capitán Marshall y el profesor Álex me han dejado pajareando en mi mente.

-_"¿Para qué tan pensativo, Lowell?" -_Dijo él. Miré el agua en mis manos y vi mi reflejo en blanco.

-¡Mierda! -Solté de repente, antes de caer sentado. Me asustó que el aparecía otra vez. Sería normal si apareciera casada vez que me enojada, pero ¿Ahora por qué? Tenía algo de miedo en verdad. Nada era normal, yo no sabía que tenía que esperar, o que tenía que prevenir.

-¿Qué te pasa, Lowell? ¿Estás asustado de mi acaso? -Decía en un tono burlón Gekko Kai.

-_"Claro que no te temo, idiota"_

_-¿Entonces por qué miras todos lados como si me buscaras entre todos los mocosos de por aquí? -Me inmutó unos segundos ni me había notado ésa acción involuntaria. Pero siempre tengo ases bajo la manga, pero me gusta ver las cosas cara a cara. Cerré los ojos para entrar al único lugar donde lo lograría ver._

_-¿Acaso debo temerle a algo que ni siquiera tiene cuerpo propio? -Respondí desafiante, ahora yo lo había inmutado a él._

-Ay, Lowell - suspiró, parecía más tranquilo de lo común. Con los ojos cerrados, de manera pensativa, con los brazos cruzados y con compostura. Pareciera que antes me fue presentado a otro Gekko- Cuando aprendas a esperar y no atacar, conocerás aquello que antes era sabido

-_¿Acaso es una clase de acertijo o qué? -No obtuve respuesta de su parte, sólo se mantuvo quieto y callado, era probable que pensará en que decir. Espere unos segundos y nada- Oye, ¿Vas a responderme o no? -Caminé hacia él y agité mi mano frente su rostro- Hey, Gekko Kai, ¿Estás ahí? -Seguía sin responder- Si quieres no te gritó más, pero no te voy a estar rogando que me hables -Escuché un leve balbuceo suyo, algo incomprensible- ¿Qué dijiste? -Me acerqué un poco más._

-No es posible...

-¿Qué no es posible? - Me acerqué otro poco.

-No es posible...

-Okey, entiendo que te dio un ataque de CD rayado - Se calló un momento, a los cual sólo reaccioné con volver a acercarme. Frunció el seño bruscamente, una gota de sudor le corrió por el sien.

-¡Sant! -Gritó de repente, causándole, del susto, que retrocediera gran cantidad.

-Coño... -Susurré para mí ¿Quién demonios era Sant? ¿Por qué parece que a Gekko no le agradara ni imaginarse a ésa persona? Varias preguntas se me formaron en la cabeza, hasta que noté que Gekko se había dado impulso hacia mis- ¿Pero qué...? -se estuvo en seco en frente mío, sosteniendo mi cabeza en sus manos, o mejor dijo, tapando mis oídos con sus manos- ¿Qué diablos te sucede? - Seguía sin responder a mis preguntas. Parecía como si... Si conociera a alguien de aquí hace tiempo, lo cual era imposible. La duda era ¿Quién?

-¿Te encuentras bien, Lowell? -Escuché la voz de Jacobs retumbando en aquel extraño sitio.

-¿Ah? -Dije al abrir mis ojos y notar a Jacobs agachado frente a mí. No lo había notado, pero la mayoría de los niños de ahí me miraba. Claro se me olvidaba que cuando hablaba con Gekko ahí por alguna razón parecía que no pasó nada de tiempo.

-¡Rayos! ¡No lo escuches, Lowell! ¡Sant es un maldito traidor! -Gritaba, desesperado, Gekko ¿Qué rayos le pasaba ahora con Jacobs?

-_"Gekko Kai es más ciego que un anciano, ¿Acaso no ve a Jacobs? Y en primera, ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver ambos con él?" _

-Te ves mi nervioso -Comentó Jacobs, claro que lo decía, a nadie le había dicho que veía a un lobo blanco con ojos y ropas de plata en mi mente, porque suena completamente normal- ¿Te sucede algo, amigo?

-¿Amigo? ¡¿Amigo?! ¡Tú no tienes ni honor para decir ésa palabra! -Gritó más que furioso Gekko, fue en ése preciso momento cuando entendí cómo funcionaba ése tema. Cada vez que yo le daba el paso, el podía controlarme si quisiera, ése pasó era un tipo de conexión con Gekko. Antes que lograra hacer algún movimiento, paré la conexión con Gekko, de la forma rara, no queriendo hacerle daño a Jacobs.

Me levanté rápido, por cualquier cosa. En ese momento sólo pude ver la cara de Jacobs preocupado, el porqué no lo sé. Sólo sé que ésa fue la última vez que Jacobs me habló como si fuéramos amigos, bueno, por lo menos en ése año.

/::::::::::::/

Me encaminaba a mi cuarto compartido, con mi ya pegado séquito, luego de una extraña hora de almuerzo. Cuando abrí la puerta no alcancé ni a entrar cuando pasó primero Connor, luego Jack y por último las chicas.

-Wow, wow, wow, ¿Y ustedes dos a donde van? -Pregunté al tomarla a ambas del cuello trasero de sus chaquetas.

-Yo vengo porque mi hermano está aquí y porque ambas nos aburridos en nuestro cuarto - Se excusó mi mejor amiga y se soltó, éso es más que mentira, ella se entretiene con todos en lo absoluto.

-Hablando de tu hermano -Continué, ya a pasó con ellas en dirección al sofá del cuarto- ¿Qué hace él aquí? -Pregunté indicándolo. Él miraba como un niño inocente mi dedo, el cual aparté al ver su gesto infantil- _"Se supone que es mayor que Connor y actúa mil veces menor que él, nunca entenderé a este niño"_

-Por si no lo notaste, ésta mañana estaba aquí y ustedes dos eran los únicos en el edificio de los hombres quienes le sobraba una cama

-Bueno, eso explica un poco el porqué se encontraba dormido en el suelo -Comenté. Iba a sentarme al lado de él en el sofá, pero me recté porque a ése niño le gustaba tocar todo lo que ve. Así que, aprovechando la localización del sofá, me recosté en el respaldo, apegado a la pared. Era raro ver a alguien en un sofá pero ayudaba para dormir y para que las chicas se sienten, lo cual hicieron.

-Eso es normal en Jack, es sonámbulo, siempre en las noches se levanta a algo

-Ósea, ¿Siempre se levanta y pregunta por un tal Steve? -Pregunté enojado. Jack trató de tocar mi casco, pero lo detuvo mi mirada amenazante- No se toca... -Susurré, tratando de poner el toque de tenebroso, pero lo arruinó él cuando lo empezó a tocarlo alegre.

-Sí, Steve es nuestro hermano menor, Jack siempre dormía con él en casa, y como ahora estamos aquí, en las noches lo busca. Por éso te hablaba dormido, el es así -Aclaró su hermana. Me incorporé ante tal respuesta alterado, mi asombro era inmenso, ése niño era peor que un mosquito.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que voy a tener que dormir con éste mosquito lunático ambulante nocturno?! -Grité histérico. Bueno, era claro que la tranquilidad no va conmigo.

-¿Por qué Lowalo me odia tanto? -Preguntó Jack, con la voz quebrada y los ojos vidriosos. Cuando lo vi de ésa forma se me partió el alma.

-_"Mierda, se tomó todo a pecho el pobre. Debo de medir más lo que digo" -Me sentía horrible, aunque Jack era muy infantil, igual era un niño, y menor que yo- No, Jack... Yo sólo..._

-¡Por favor, no me quemes como a ésos chicos que golpeaste el otro día! -Rogó asustado, ocultado bajo sus brazos, su rostro empapado en lágrimas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Jack, yo no te quemaría nunca?! -Dije rápido, tratando de tranquilizarlo, cosa que no funcionó mucho.

-¡Lowell! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?! -Me preguntó enojada Alice, quien abrazaba a su hermano. Me levanté del sofá y caminé hasta quedar frente a Alice.

-Mira, Alice. Yo no le he echo nada a tu hermano -Comencé a explicar bastante enojado, por lo menos a mi me enfada que me culpen por cosas que ni me dejan justificar aún- Con suerte lo he tocado. Tu sabes que a veces digo las cosas sin pensar, no he querido ofenderlo ni nada. Además, ¡No es mi maldita culpa ser un fenómeno con fuego en los brazos! -Terminé lo conversación con tal http. Tomé mi mochila y me senté en la ventana, la cual tenía una parte de pared sobresaliente a éste lado, la cual había arreglado antes para sentarme. No me daba miedo sentarme al lado de una ventana del sexto piso, realmente si me cayera no sería la gran cosa, yo esto al fin habría terminado de una vez, pero no, al señor terremoto no se le a ocurrido aparecer. Saqué mi libreta de dibujos y coloqué música que mi reproductor, dibujar me tranquilizadora, aunque igual no puse el volumen alto para escucharlos a los tres, ya que Connor había estado todo el tiempo pegado en la computadora. Comencé a hacer varias líneas de cualquier cosa mientras prestaba media atención a ellos.

-Alice, ¿Es siento que Lowalo no me odia, verdad? -Preguntó Jack cuando ya estaba más tranquilo.

-Claro, aunque ¿Cómo que quemó a unos niños? ¿Cuando hizo éso? - Preguntó confundida.

-Fue anteayer -Ésta vez habló Sarah, quien se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo- Tres chicos, entre ellos Scott, lo golpearon y de alguna forma extraña el los... -Hizo una pausa. Tal vez recordó que ayer me vio con mis brazos en llamas.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas, Sarah? ¿Acaso pasó algo cuando yo no estaba? -Dijo en un tono burlesco Alice.

-No, es que... Después de éso eehh... -Se le fue la hoz para adentro.

_-"Ay no, recordó cuando yo la besé... Dos veces... Pero igual"_

-Bueno, no pasó nada de éso y sólo salió fuego en la planta baja, nada más -Completó.

_-"Ah claro, ¿Desde ahora soy Jonny Storm, eh?" -Me compraré con el héroe de los Cuatro Fantásticos, si ésto empeora sería probable que termine igual a él. _

-Es cierto, Alice -Exclamó el niño felino- Connor lo tiene grabado en su celular -se levantó feliz en dirección al ante aludido, quien más concentrado estaba en alguna cosa en la computadora. Claro que me quede congelado con lo que dijo, no porque estuviese grabado la pelea dónde Jack decía que quemé al grupito de Scott, sino, que quien lo grabó era el primer amigo que tuve.

Sería estúpido llamar a amigo a alguien como Connor, era pedante, cobarde, molesto, pensaba que era lo más sin razón. Pero fue el primer chico que estuvo conmigo cuando me quedé en la casa d señor Hare. Aunque siempre a sido igual, fue con el único que pude estar, con el único con quien jugaba. Se me formó un gran cariño a Connor y su familia, pero cuando el se hacía insoportable, lo era totalmente. Pero, siendo cobarde, y lo sé, que le de miedo ayudarme en una pelea es una cosa, además que él es más débil que yo, pero que lo grabe como todo in cretino ya es el colmo.

El chico felino llegó feliz al sofá con el celular ¿Alguna vez les dije que Jack era obsesionado con la electrodomésticos? ¿No? Bueno, ahora saben. Se sentó en medio de ellas con el celular en mano y el vídeo rodando. Para es como si estuviera en "Mute", no escuchaba nada, ni ganas tenía. El video estaba andando cuando Scott me alegó a la pared, estaba grabado desde antes pero conque Jack sabia por donde era.

En el vídeo me encontraba entre el muro y Scott, el ahorcándome. Ya recordaba lo que ocurría en ése entonces, pero la diferencia que mi recuerdo y el video... no eran lo mismo.

[N/A: No estoy seguro si me entenderán pero aquí relato medio mezclado lo que aparece en el vídeo y lo que pasa en tiempo real, si no se entiende ¿Me dicen? Para editarlo y hacer algo]

En ese instante comencé a sentir como si volviera a sentir ése tiempo, pero mostrando lo que no vi, no sé si estuve claro, pero no conozco otras palabras.

Scott hurgó en los bolsillos me mi pantalón sacando algo que cuidaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

-Vaya que eres patético, O'Donnell -Era la voz de Scott. Me retiro los audífonos y di una mirada rápida al lugar. Se escuchó tan real, que ni creería que haya sido del celular-. Guardar una fotografía de unas personas que ni son tus padres, eso significaría que son algo para ti -Comencé a sentirme cansado, como si comenzara a faltarme oxígeno, todo se estaba sintiendo tan real. Scott hizo un gesto a uno de los niños, el cual acercó un encendedor, prendido, a la foto que aún se encontraba, media elevada, en la mano del chico coyote. Acercó la fotografía un poco más, provocando que se comience a quemar. Llevo mi mano a mi pecho, tratando de apretarme la piel como si apretara mi corazón, me duelen que mis tesoros como esos se destruyan de tal forma. Para mi sorpresa, donde coloqué mi mano se encontraba algo plano y medio duermen el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Retiro el contenido de su interior, encontrando la mismísima fotografía que se quemaba en el vídeo, algo sumamente raro al estar completamente intacta.

En el video me veía como si fuera a desmayar, hasta que como cambiaban mis ojos. La llama creció repentinamente, quemando la mano de Scott y luego de apagó como si nada. Le di un codazo en el estómago, no sin antes haber tomado la fotografía.

-Hmp, idiota - Escapó por los labios la voz de Gekko. Se llevó las manos mi cabeza. Un tipo de energía entre amarilla y anaranjada comenzó a fluir sobre mi cuerpo. Lugo, de golpe, ésa misma energía se expandió de mi cuerpo en forma de una esfera de energía, en la cual, yo me entraba al centro. Los tres niños se alejaron, violentamente.

-No quería que vieras éso, Lowell -Susurraba Gekko Kai.

Volteé mi vista a la ventana de la sexta planta en la que nos hallábamos. Con la ventana era similar a lo que me ocurría en la ducha, más que en el espejo.

-No dejé que tu vista guarde lo que realmente ocurrió ésa tarde -Decía en un tono triste-, por justamente lo que estás viendo. Yo, el verdadero mounstro -Di una mirada al vídeo, solo para encontrarme conmigo dándole varios golpes y evadidas a Scott- No era mi intención parcharte como un mounstro, pero no podía permitir que ésos tipos te golpeasen solo por estar que ésa niñata -Explicó a referencia final culpando a Sarah. No m agradaba de nada que la llame así, no valía de nada alegar.

Volví mi vista al lobo albino con ropas de plata y mis mismos ojos.

-¿Por qué presentarte como un enojón sádico y luego volverte en un tipo quien se disculpa y que no tiene una gota de gritas desesperado? -Pregunté sereno, a algo nada que ver con lo que decía.

-¿Y tú por qué actúas en un principio como un tonto insultador y ahora te comportas más tranquilo que un bebé dormido? -Usó mi misma jugada, algo que me dejó callado y de igual forma a él

_-"Me encontraba sereno y él apenado, yo lastimado y él encerrado, yo soy oscuro y él claro. Éramos lo contrario, pero en el fondo, nos parecíamos..." -_Se le dibujó una media sonrisa en el rostro, en el fondo me causó alegría. Se había disculpado por algo que, quizás, no salió como planeaba. No me enojaba que me dijeran monstruo, es mejor a que me dijeran huérfano no querido, o cosas típicas que serían hacia mí.

-¿Lowell? -Me llamó Sarah, desviándome de mis pensamientos y provocando que mi corazón corra a mil por minuto cuando decía mi nombre. Volteé al sofá, donde continuaban viendo el vídeo, el cual estaba ahora pausado- ¿Qué es lo que dices en ésta parte? -Preguntó al parecer le importaba ver el vídeo, algo que me entristeció un poco. El chico felino dio _play_ y sonó más que claro:

_-Ahora solo recuerda que le vas a deber un favor a tu querido amiguito Gekko Kai _-Fue lo que me había dicho Gekko segundos antes de atacar a Sarah. Aunque, no sería muy buena idea decirle éso a ella, ya que no le he dicho a nadie de que hay alguien en el interior de mi cuerpo. Por suerte Alice impidió que lo dejase, ya que habló antes de que yo.

-Sarah, ni si quiera está en español. No soy muy buena en inglés, pero sé que tampoco es en ése idioma -Comentó algo crucial.

-Tienes razón, pero siento haber escuchado ésa idioma -Sarah volvió a poner ésa parte. Yo estaba nervioso a lo que entendiera el tal lenguaje extraño y entendiera lo que dijo Gekko a referencia a ella. Cuando pasó ésa parte, ella se levantó con aire de victoria- Latín -volteó a verme- Hablabas Latín -Me dijo. Yo no sabía que decir, me parecía más que mentira en un principio, yo escuchaba español. Pero pensando bien las cosas, si lo pude ver lo que ocurrió ésa tarde, es probable que Gekko pueda cambiar varias cosas más. De alguna forma éso me alegraba.

Luego de éso continuaron viendo el vídeo. Por mi parte, ya me había relajado de dibujar, así que me quedé dormido escuchando música.

Una vez vi una película extraña, que en sí decía que en los sueños el tiempo pasaba más rápido, y en la realidad era lento... Pero en mi realidad, "No de película", todo, en lo absoluto, pasa rápido. En todo éso, una grata siesta el lado de la ventana del sexto piso.

-¿Vas a venir, Lowell? -Me despertó Alice.

-¿Qué cosa? -Atiné a decir al despertar de brinco.

-Te dije que el estaba dormido, Alice -La reto Sarah.

-Bueno, estaba. ¿Vienes o no? -Volvió a insistir mi mejor amiga.

-Luego -Respondí sin siquiera molestarme en preguntar dónde- ustedes espérenme en la primera planta

Ambas chicas salieron del cuarto. Jack estaba terminando de desempacar sus cosas. Connor guardaba su computadora. Yo guardaba mi cuaderno bajo me cama, donde me gusta. No digo ser un excelente dibujante, pero no soy nada malo y me encantó el paisaje que me salió. Unos minutos después Jack se fue afuera con su hermana. Era viernes en la noche, así que mañana no teníamos clases, pero sí cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con estado físico. Todos ésta noche trataban de aprovecharla, ya que el entrenador Gold era estricto y la mayoría terminaba adolorido el Domingo. Jack sería un caso seguro, Connor y Alice medio, con Sarah no me he fijado y, bueno yo soy el que la sufre menos el Domingo, me gusta hacer éso, menos cuando hacemos piques largos. Llegó al destino, pero medio muerto.

Volviendo al tema. Me abrigué ya que íbamos a estar afuera, y hace un frío horrible, ya que estamos a fines del invierno. Antes de abrir la puerta, Connor me detuvo.

-¿Por qué ya ni me hablas? -Preguntó él.

-Tú aún no me habías dirigido la palabra -Le respondí duro, sin al menos voltear a verlo.

-Yo pensé que...

-¿Era porque podría estar enojado contigo? -Interrumpí, abriendo la puerta, al completar su oración- Sí, puede que sea -me digné a largarme, pero él me detuvo tomándome del brazo.

-Bueno, yo...

-No quiero tus disculpas -Aclaré. Me solté de un jalón- Sé que eres cobarde, pero no tan cretino como para grabar una pelea mía, en vez de ayudarme

-Sabía que tenía que decirle a Jack que no lo dijera. Aunque, ¿De qué te enojas? Tú estabas barriendo el piso con ellos

-No metas a Jack. En un principio del vídeo no me estaba yendo muy bien, que digamos -Hice una pausa, di un respiro y pasé mi mano por mi pelo blanco de la cabeza. Quería ser más claro, para bajar de una vez- En realidad no me enoja que grabaras una pelea, sino, me desilusionó cuando estaba en la pelea y ustedes no hicieron nada en apoyarme. Realmente ya ni importa, sólo bajemos

-Mira, hagamos un trato -No me interesaba en lo absoluto ése tipo de cosas así que comencé a caminar- Mejor, tu házmelo a mí. Dime que haga algo y si no lo cumplo... Emm... Hago un show que me avergüence frente a los chicos de aquí

-¿Seguro?

-En lo absoluto -Trató de decirlo firme, aunque supiera que no sería así. Yo no quería verlo humillándose frente a todos, pero podía aprovechar para que haga algo que sería una lección por ser tan molesto.

-De acuerdo -Sonreí- Sígueme, tengo el reto perfecto para ti...

* * *

Mucho por éste capítulo, lo que sigue lo dejo en el próximo que no creo que demore mucho en subir, ya que ésta historia la empecé a escribí a fines del 2011, así que pensé en mezclar un capitulo que escribí hace un año, ya que me gustó cuando lo escribí, además que lleva parte importante y todo el cuento de ésta cosa y blablablabla...

Ahora que pienso lo que digo, ya a pasado un año desde que pensé en subir el fic... vaya que soy lento en subir un condenado capítulo

Gracias a los reviews de** BRANDON369**, **FireFox9765** y **Blauer S. R. **Muchas gracias, me animan mucho.

Si quieren saber cada vez que salga alguna actualización de ésta u otra historia o cualquier cosa, pueden seguirme en mi Twitter (Link en mi perfil) aviso todo de mis fanfics y variar. Si no quieren seguirme por no ver su Twitter, piensen que me importa un comino ver el perfil personal de alguien, solo si quieren.

Muy bien, nos veremos en el siguente... cualquier cosa que haga, ya que me dio ganas de hacer un FanFic de Zelda, ya que me compré el Ocarina of Time... y me dio con hablar de nuevo... Adiós.

Ray Out


	7. El Reto

Hola a todos, volví a subir, aunque más lento que antes, pero neh, no me quejo jajajaja. Para qué inventar excusas o algo parecido, sólo soy un flojo y punto.

De antemano, antebrazo y antecodo, les digo que yo no nací para escribir y menos para escribir algo más de... acción, o algo por lo parecido. Pero me pasé toda mi mañana del sábado terminando ésta cosa horrorosa de aquí, así que quiero más reviews :3

* * *

**El Reto**

-De acuerdo -Sonreí- Sígueme, tengo el reto perfecto para ti -Moví mi mano para que me siga. Ambos bajamos a la primera planta. Salimos, ya que no encontramos a nadie dentro. Jack estaba fuera del edificio de las chicas. No era importante que vinieran, además que es muy probable que terminemos esto antes de que ambas bajen. Bueno, pensé eso hasta escucharlas tras mío.

-¿Ustedes dos a donde van?

No respondí, sólo me dirigí donde antes quería. Por algo obvio, comenzaron a seguirme de igual forma. Me encaminé donde nunca iban.

-Bien -Dije- Aquí será tu reto -Alcé la mano a la puerta de fierro la que conformaba parte de la sala del generador. La vez anterior que entré había alguien, pero encontraba tonto que alguien se encuentre aquí con niños pasando cerca- Tu retó es entrar y quedarte quince minutos dentro, así de simple... Bueno, a menos que tengas miedo, claro.

Connor se notaba nervioso. Era de noche y eso le daba un toque más terrorífico al lugar, pero lo hubiese sido más si tuviera las mismas luces de ésa madrugada. Tragó saliva y, tomando todo su valor de algún lugar, dijo:

-Trató hecho

Realmente me sorprendió tal respuesta, puede que haya elegido un lugar así, pero sólo era por asustarlo. No me importaba probarlo, con lamentarse me bastaba, soy rápido perdonando, pero en realidad ya sabía lo que había ahí.

-¿Seguro? -Pregunté lo más firme que pude mantener aquel momento, aunque en realidad estaba nervioso. Caminó a la entrada, con un simple movimiento, él estaba decidido, me sacó del camino y abrió la puerta. Si él quería entrar ya era cosa suya, pero yo siempre me meto en las cosas. Bloqueé la entrada con mi brazo en el contorno de la entrada- Pero yo entro contigo para asegurarme de que no hagas trampa -Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. No se opuso. Ambos entramos y los demás se quedaron fuera, quizás esperando o no.

El lugar estaba completamente oscuro, más que la vez anterior.

-Genial -Dijo Connor que trataba de entender el interruptor- Ésta cosa no sirve -Estaba de mal genio, quizás porque no quería que yo entrara con él, como si tuviera que cuidarlo todo el tiempo.

Yo ya me sabía este lugar, puede que tenga mala memoria en historia, pero en donde he pisado no me olvido. La escalera se encontraba a la derecha, apegada a la pared y no en frente, ¡Donde el tonto se estaba dirigiendo!

-¡Oye, espera! -Dije. Lo agarré de la ropa antes que caiga y lo atraje donde mí, cayendo ambos de sopetón al suelo. Connor se levantó rápido y me dijo enojado.

-¡Así que ya estuviste aquí tramposo!

-¡Pues obvio! -Dije igual alzando la voz, pero para nada enojado como él- ¡¿Acaso crees que te metería a un lugar que ni conozco?! -No dijo nada- Pues me conoces muy mal

Comencé a bajar las escaleras y segundos después el me siguió. Abajo estaba totalmente oscuro, demasiado.

-¿Cómo planeas que me asuste si no se ve nada?

Yo me reí por lo bajo y bajé el visor de mi casco. Era un casco que me hizo Slippy, ósea que no era uno simple, le colocó varias cosas, como la visión nocturna, la cual accioné.

-Mi idea es que notes el cadáver que tienes a tu lado -Mentí, realmente sólo veía un bulto apoyado en el muro.

-¡Aaahhhh! -Salió corriendo tras mío, cómo llegó ahí, no sé- rayos, rayos, rayos, rayos -Comenzó a temblar.

-Ya relájate, si sólo es un bulto ahí tirado -Me burlé caminando hacia ésa cosa.

-Odio tanto tu sentido del humor, Lowell

-A ti no te da gracia sólo cuando la víctima eres tú -Pateé el bulto para saber que era. Este sonó como algo metálico.

-Bueno... ¡Tú dijiste que era un bulto, no un robot! -Se alteró.

-Que te relajes. Un bulto no quiere decir algo de goma o espuma, además, no creo que haya ningún robot aquí

-Apostemos

-Bien, pero tú vas a mirar -Entendí la luz del costado del visor.

-Ahh... No, mejor no, yo me quedo aquí paradito hasta que pase el tiempo.

-Sólo eres un cobarde -Saqué la sábanas asustándome, Connor justamente estaba hablándome de espaldas.

-¡Yo no soy un cobarde! -Justo volteó a encararme- ¡Ja, te lo dije! Espera... ¡Rayos!

-Y centellas...

Era un robot de un adulto medio deteriorado, más específicamente, un Husky negro. Unas luces raras y cables estaban por varias partes del cuerpo.

-Esto es genial

-¡¿Dónde demonios se te fue tu maldito miedo?!

-Por allí -Comenzó a acercarse, pero ambos nos quedamos quietos al notar que la puerta se abría.

-Connor, corre

Ambos salimos corriendo para ocultarnos lo antes posibles, ambos quedamos en diferentes lados. Alguien bajó por las escaleras con una linterna en mano, de igual forma lo veía mejor con la visión nocturna, aunque con la luz se hacía más difícil.

-Que hace esto, que haz esto otro -Balbuceaba él- Ése maldito de Marshall me las va a pagar -Apuntó la linterna al robot descubierto- Que raro, no recuerdo haberlo dejado así... -Miró al rededor y volvió a mirarlo- ¡Je! Hasta en robot me desagradas, Marshall -Levantó el brazo con un arma en mano y soltó un disparo- Ahí está mucho mejor

Ése sonido me daba, de forma automática, temor. Me alejé un poco de mi escondite, para buscar a mi amigo.

-Connor -Susurraba lo más bajo que podía. Me encaminé en dar más por una circunferencia lejana a base del recién llegado. Pero, como yo tengo la suerte de una hormiga con projeria, me tropecé con algo- _"¡Diablos de mierda de los mil infiernos!"_

-Sabía que ya alguien estaría aquí -Dijo de lo más normal. Comenzó a caminar por donde provenía el sonido, con el arma apuntando al techo. Portaba una blaster, una simple, con silenciador, por mi suerte, sí hubiese sido normal, capaz que el sonido que hubiera dejado petrificado.

Yo caminaba agachado, con cuidado y lento ¿Y él? Derecho, normal y con sus zancadas de adulto, grandioso, ¿Verdad? Para mejorarlo, levanté el visor, ya que la luz se podría reflejar en ellos. Por desgracia, ya no pude usar la visión nocturna pero al menos sólo sabía su ubicación por la linterna.

-_"Donde se habrá metido ése tonto..." -Me decía a mi mismo cada vez que lo pensaba._

Llegó un momento de desesperación donde él estaba muy cerca mío, demasiado, como a tres metros. Créanme, el lugar no era para nada pequeño.

Por un momento lo perdí de vista, pero lo sentía tan cerca que no sabía qué hacer. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo antes de sentir que me tapaban la boca y me tiraban hacia atrás. Me alteré, traté de zafarme, pero al ver pasar al sujeto, frente de la caja donde me escondía, me tranquilicé.

-No te bastó con fisgonear la otra vez, niñato. Querías ver más, ¿verdad? -Decía con sarcasmo. Estaba a punto de apuntarnos con la luz, hasta que sonó su celular, creo- ¡¿Qué?!... ¡Ya voy! -Colgó y miró su celular- Estúpido Marshall -Miró hacia los alrededores- Ya me da igual donde estés, niño. Pero no pienses que saldrás de aquí -Se fue hacia la salida.

Ambos salimos de las cajas y nos dirigimos a la salida, pero Connor se detuvo frente al robot.

-¿Qué haces? Vámonos de aquí cuanto antes

-Espera, sí ese va a ser su clon del capitán...

-¡Claro que no, Connor! -Me coloqué en medio de él y el robot- No nos metamos en lo que no debemos. Terminemos el trato, tú ganas. Pero ya vayámonos de aquí

-Ahora mira quién es el cobarde

-No es ser cobarde, es usar el sentido de la razón

-Entonces razonalmente hay que destruir su fuente de energía -Me empujó a un lado para quedar frente a él. Sinceramente lo apoyaba en ésa idea, pero ya no estábamos entrometiendo demasiado.

-Por favor Connor, no te metas -Iba a detenerlo, pero el ya estaba por enterrarle un fierro al pecho- ¡Connor, no! -No alcancé ni a moverme cuando él ya le había atravesado el tubo en el pecho. Unas chispas comenzaron a crearse en ése sector, levantó su brazo del cual una luz celeste se formaba. Al ver esto, rápidamente me agaché para darme impulso y empujar a Connor de su posición. Una esfera apareció de su palma, saliendo disparada cuando yo me atravesé en el camino. Salí volando hacia el otro lado del lugar, chocando con el panel del generador.

-¡Lowell! -Gritó Connor. Sentí un dolor insoportable en la panza, ya casi no sentía las piernas. Con la poca fuerza que tenía en los brazos, traté de levantarme. Al mis piernas no responder, opté por quedarme sentado. Me coloqué mi visor y de lejos logré ver como el robot se levantaba, se veía horrible. La mitad de su rostro quemada la piel falsa, en su pecho se hacían visibles unos cambies y el tubo en medio de su pecho, a Jack se le hubiera ido el alma con sólo verlo.

Sentí la corrida de Connor llegando tras mío.

-Lo siento, yo no quería...

-Tenemos que hacer algo contra él -Dije ignorándolo por completo.

-¿Algo como qué?

Me quedé en silencio al pensar. Comencé a mirar a mi alrededor y, de alguna forma, me dio con mirarla techo. Logré ver las rejillas de los ductos de ventilación que conectaba con otros lados, también logré ver uno más abajo.

-Con el ducto de ventilación

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! -Por un momento se me olvidó que sólo yo veía por el visor del casco.

-En parte, sí. Peto tengo un plan -Me saqué mi preciado casco y se lo entregué a mi amigo- Ten

-Claro que no -Se negó en lo absoluto, él sabía muy bien que no le pasaba mi casco a nadie.

-Te digo que tengo un plan -Tuvo que captarlo. Se fue corriendo donde el robot para distraerlo, como si me leyera la mente. Mientras él se ocupaba de él, me arrastré al panel y con algo de esfuerzo, me levanté apoyándome del panel, para quedar en pie- Por favor putas rodillas, no se doblen -Cuando comprobé que no me iba a caer, me concentré- _"A ver... no veo una mierda... Vemos Lowell, tranquilízate... Espero, enójate, eso servirá" -Traté de pensar en cosas que me hicieran enojar, pero no funcionaba mucho que digamos- ¡Genial, cuando necesito que aparezca, no lo hace! -Me estaba desesperado que el chico albino de mi interior no se presentase, no se me ocurría mucho. Comencé a pensar lo mismo de esta mañana, cuando se presentó, pero nada. Como si se me prendiera el foco, pensé en mi madre. Ella se parecía a mí en algo, pero ella tenía a papá. Ella había también tuvo un tipo dentro suyo, pero habrá sufrido como yo o en verdad era feliz con papá... en ése sueño se veían muy unidos cuando nos escondimos...-"A mí me hubiese gustado tener tu misma suerte, mamá" -Me entraron unas ganas de llorar, pero me aguanté._

-¡Oye, Lowell! -Me llamó Connor- ¡¿Como cuánto te falta para terminar el plan?!

-¡Aguanta cuanto puedas! -Respondí.

-¡Lo sería sí este tipo no tuviera rayos x integrado!

-_"¿Rayos x?"_

-¡Hasta supo en que caja me escondía!

-_"¿Rayos x?" -Volví a pensar- "Con lo dañado que estaba, no podría tener tanta energía como las de las radiografías, además de que el visor no mostró ningún tipo de energía de radiación cuando nos miró. Su niveles de energía no superan los cuarenta y cinco porcientos, no tendría mucha energía como para moverse, atacar, usar tales visiones y más importante, funcionar" -Me sentí como un genio por unos instantes, cosa rara que yo pensara tanto en menos de un minuto- "Posee visión de calor, lo que hacer mi plan más útil aún" _

En la raza de los lobos era muy buena la visión nocturna, pero ésta sólo funcionaba cuando se encontraba al menos la mínima fuente lumínica en el lugar, pero aquí estaba en total oscuridad, no servía de nada.

_-"Por favor, Gekko, aparece por ahora. Ayúdeme a lo menos para salir de aquí" -Traté de rogarle, algo que nunca pensaba hacerlo, menos a él, pero estaba desesperado. Poco a poco los botones del panel comenzaron a notarse, no del todo, pero se diferenciaban- "Gracias, te debo una" _

En ése momento me importaba un comino como pude ver en la oscuridad así, las cosas raras no estaban faltando en estos días. Busqué el que necesitaba, pero me costaba. Me comenzó a doler la cabeza, sumándole que me sentía cada vez más agotado- Aquí está -Accioné el botón y el lugar se comenzó a enfriar, pero muuy lentamente. Medio enojado, aumente más la potencia, provocando que se enfríe muchísimo el lugar- ¡Aleluya! -Grité de alegría, alzando los brazos al aire, pero por tal impulso mi cuerpo comenzó a irse hacia tras- No, no, no, no, no ¡No! ¡Gaahh! -Quedé sentado en el suelo, con mi cola adolorida, al menos ya comenzaba a sentir las piernas nuevamente.

Connor se acercó a mi lado, frotándose los brazos.

-¿Por qué rayos hace tanto frío?

-Parte del plan... ¿Qué no estabas corriendo del robot?

-No me encontró -Dijo él, significaba que funcionó ésa estrategia- desde que se enfrió el lugar se me perdió... Espera, ¿Acaso tú no tienes frío?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, está fresco para mí. Pero no importa, ahora hay que aprovechar y salir de aquí

-¿No dijiste que debíamos detenerlo?

-Lo sé, pero no podemos llegar más allá de frenarlo, sólo somos unos niños, Connor. Será mejor que salgamos de aquí cuanto antes... -Me sentía bastante cansado que casi me iba hacia tras.

-Wah -Se agachó rápido a mi lado, sosteniéndome antes de caerme- ¿Estás bie...? -Se detuvo unos segundo- Lowell, estas muy caliente -Dijo sorprendido.

-Eso significa que... -No alcancé a terminar, cuando aquél robot me tomó del cuello de mi playera y me alzó- ...maldigo a la vida -Susurré con odio, ya que sabía que éso sucedería.

El caso era, que sí mis sospechas eran ciertas, que sí no le afecta a mí, le afecta a Connor. Por alguna razón, mi cuerpo estaba irradiando más calor de lo normal, lo único que me ayudaría sería bajar más la temperatura, cosa mortal par Connor. En varias cosas yo era egoísta, como la comida, pero en mi bienestar al de otro, prefiero mil veces al de otro. Me quedé quieto para recibir lo que viniese y que él escape. Elevó su mano, con algo de dificultad, viéndose las chispas celestes tratando de emanar de sus dedos.

Pasó unos segundos y no ocurrió nada. Abrí los ojos y el robot se en encontraba tieso. Volteé al panel, donde mostraba que Connor aumentó la temperatura. Se acercó a mí y me ayudó a desgarrar mi playera.

-Gracias -Le sonreí.

Comenzó a tambalear, casi se podría decir que por suerte lo sostuve antecede caer, pero yo también me caí.

-Lo siento, pero no siento mi cuerpo

-Diría lo mismo con mis piernas... -Me quedé unos segundos en silencio. Yo estaba cansado, sentía que me faltaba energía, pero no sentía frío en lo absoluto- Creo que tengo una idea -Me miró con cansancio, yo me saqué mi chaqueta y la playera, se las coloqué, ya que era más importante calentar el tronco a otra cosa. Coloqué su brazo por mi cuello y comencé a levantarlo, asequible tambalearan las piernas, hice mi mayor esfuerzo.

-Gra-gracias -Tartamudeaba- ¿P-pero c-como pu-puedes…?

-No lo sé muy bien, pero tal vez sea porque los lobos estamos acostumbrados al frío

-Capaz...

Lo sostenía cuanto podía, hasta que el comenzó también a caminar. Ambos nos ayudábamos mutuamente.

Subir la escalera era lo más difícil, pero llegamos... Pero tenía que arruinar nuestro momento de logro un pequeñín detalle.

-¡Por los mil soles! -Pateé al lado de la puerta que se encontraba cerrada con lleve.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Lowell?

-No lo sé... -Me quedé mirando la puerta, la perilla, las bisagras. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea. Solté a Connor, para dejarlo apartado.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-... - Caminé en reversa y flecté las rodillas- ...Una completa estupidez... -Tomé con fuerza mi brazo derecho y corrí a la puerta, mostrando el hombro. No fue con mucha fuerza como para romperla, pero sí la suficiente como para que yo me devolviera y cayera al suelo.

-¿Qué se supone que tenía que pasar?

-Ni puta idea...

-_¡Éso dolió! -Se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta._

-¡¿Jack?! -Dijimos al unísono. Ambos nos colocamos apegados a la puerta, con lo oídos en ella.

-_¿Quién más?_

_-... Mejor no te respondo a éso -Dije por avisar que casi digo algo sarcástico._

-¿Qué haces allí?

-_Tratar de abrir la puerta que él cerró con llave_

-¿Dime algo que no sepa? -Preguntó sarcástico.

_-Pues, que perdí tus audífonos -Respondió a la pregunta retórica de Connor, con inocencia._

-¡Te voy a matar! -Gritó con furia, la que se fue cuando yo puse mi antebrazo en su camino.

-No sí antes nos matan a nosotros -Me miró con duda- Ya no estoy respirando aire frío

Era probable que siguiera haciendo frío, pero de a poco no. Ambos nos asomamos por la escalera donde quedó el robot, que de a poco comenzaba a moverse nuevamente. Las luces se encendieron de golpe, cosa sorprendente.

-¡¿Cómo es que está sucediendo todo ésto?! -Gritaba ahora alterado- ¡Y justo a nosotros!

-Debe de porque quizás sea un mecanismo inteligente -Comenté con tranquilidad- Es probable que cuando note un problema comience a repararlo. Ése tipo tuvo que cortar el circuito de la luz, pero al notar que la ventilación estaba funcionando de forma diferente, arregló las luces

-Has visto muchas películas, ¿Verdad? -Me miró con la típica cara de anime con una gran gota en su sien.

-Sólo a Falco Lombardi se le ocurre a poner a un niño de nueve años a ver una película de terror sobre una apocalipsis de robots, de la que sólo terminó asustándose él... y Slippy

-Bueno, ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

-Pues... -Comencé a buscar, con la vista rápidamente en el suelo y debajo encontré un destornillador- un segundo -Bajé rápido y se lo lancé a Connor- ¡Trata de sacar los clavos de la bisagras!

-¡Bien! -Pasó unos segundos de casi silencio cuando volvió a hablar- ¡Oye, ¿Qué son bisagras?!

-¡Válgame...! -Me di un fuere manotazo en la frente- ¡Bueno, cambio! -Yo subí y él bajo, pero a mitad de camino lo paré- Sí se mueve, sólo corre, pero entretenlo -Asintió y continuó bajando.

Por suerte al prenderse las luces ya no me sentía tan agotado, curioso, así que al encajar el destornillador en el clavo, pude usar más fuerza de la que tenía cuando estuvimos en penumbras. Trataba y trataba, pero no podía sacar aunque fuese un clavo, hasta pateé el marco de la rabia.

-¡Oye Jack, ¿Aún sigues tratando de abrir?!

-_¡Sipi, ¿Por qué preguntas?!_

_-¡Apartando que quería saber, es porque ya casi no tengo ningún plan!_

-_¡¿Por qué no usas tu poder inferno?!_

_-¡Jack, habla bien, no todos te en...! -Me quedé pensando un segundo- "Inferno..." -Éso quería decir- ¡Jack, aléjate de la puerta!_

-_¡Wii!_

_Tomaría éso como que se alejó. Yo también me coloqué unos dos pasos frene a la puerta._

_-"¡Je! Inferno no le queda mal" -Traté de relajarme inhalando y exhalando, como lo hacían los animes- Vamos Gekko, sólo una vez más... -Cerré mis ojos, sólo para tratar de verlo. _

Ésta vez demoré en ver usa luz blanquecina, pero al menos lo logre. Me pareció extraño no verlo de frente mío, sino más lejos y tirado en el piso, dándome la espalda. Involuntariamente corrí a su lado, me arrodillé y lo miré unos segundos. Coloqué mis manos en su espalda y comencé a agitarlo, sin ser brusco.

-Emm... ¿Despierta? -Sinceramente, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Estaba... bueno, más pálido de lo normal, jadeando, sudando y apenas mantenía los ojos abiertos- Te ves horrible

-Éso no me ayuda mucho -Gruñó algo bajo.

Me sentí un poco mal por haber dicho éso, pero me entró curiosidad su mal humor. Coloqué mi mano derecha en su frente y estaba que arde.

-Tienes fiebre... éso quiere decir...

-Que me estoy excediendo de mi límite -Completó antes de comenzar a toser.

-Por favor -Lo volteé para verlo de frente y lo enderecé un poco, para que no se durmiera del cansancio- Yo no quiero morir aquí, encerrado, a manos de un horripilante robot

Sonrió de medio lado y me miró.

-Y yo no pienso por fin morirme en tú cuerpo, Lowell. Si no en el... -Se detuvo un momento, parecía algo triste.

Sí no fuese por el mal momento en que estábamos, le hubiera preguntado lo que causaba su tristeza, pero hay veces en que algunos igual necesitan su espacio

-Ya me parecía extraño que no me llamaras por mi nombre -Opiné, tratando de cambiar un poco el tema y su distracción.

-Es sólo una costumbre... -Sonrió y miró su palma derecha- Bueno, ahora serán dos -Su palma se prendió en llamas y me dio un manotazo directo en la cara.

-¡Gahh! -Me llevé las manos a la cara. Al abrir los ojos me las retiré del rostro y las miré con alegría, mis brazos se quemaban- ¡Ahora sí! -Con una alegría y determinación, comencé a golpear la puerta, más en específico, cerca de las bisagras.

-_¡Funciona, Lowalo! -Gritó emocionado, sin saber que me sacó de mis casillas._

-¡Por los mil demonios, que no me llamo Lowalo! ¡Soy Lowell, Jack! -De la furia pateé la puerta sin pensar y ésta se separó, mostrando un espacio de donde entraba algo de aire de fuera- ¡Bien hecho, Jack! -Le grité con alegría.

-_¿Hice algo?_

_-Jajaja, nada -Realmente, Jack era muy inocente, no un tonto. Pero con una suerte..._

Me distraje tanto con que casi se salía la puerta, que después noté que las llamas se estaban achicando.

-Oh no, Gekko... Sí no me apuro es probable que pase lo feo ¡Connor, ven!

No demoró ni dos segundos y ya venía subiendo los últimos escalones.

-¡Ahhh! -Gritó al llegar, parecía híper ventilado. Miró a la puerta, luego a mí, nuevamente a la puerta y finalmente a mí- ¡Pensé que estaba abierta!

-¡Ya cállate, sólo empuja!

Ambos nos apuramos y comenzamos a empujar la puerta con nuestros últimos alientos. Pero antes de sacarla por completo, Connor se elevó un metro y al voltearme tuve más miedo que al ver una película de terror, estaba más feo que nunca.

-_"Si antes dije que era horripilante, alguien dígame una palabra peor, que éste tipo sí que sobre pasa todas las del diccionario"_

Igual estaba asustado por lo rápido que fue, pero no pienso morir un segundo antes de haberlo logrando. Moviéndome lo más rápido que pude, me coloqué a su lado, levanté la pierna y, con todas mis fuerzas, golpeé lo poco del tubo que le sobre salía. Miré de reojo la puerta y vi cuatro bultitos que terminaban de sacar la puerta.

Sonreí, ya todo había acabado con ésa ayuda, no necesitaba excederme más y me dejé caer del cansancio. No sentí algún dolor de por el golpe, sino a alguien quien me sostuvo, pero ya no podía no ver para saber quién fue.

* * *

Bueno como aviso, no creo actualizar ni antes ni nada ya que de explote estoy escribiendo como ocho historias a la vez (me da una flojera inmensa ver cuantas exactamente), pero trataré en lo posible actualizar más esta.

Muchísimas gracias a los reviews de **PaoSkipp** y **FireFox9765**, sin ellos no me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Síganme en Twitter (Link en mi perfil).

Ojeen mi DeviantArt (Link en mi perfil).

Y nos vemos cuando termine el capítulo ocho (Ahem, como en mes o algo xD) Adiós.

Ray Out


End file.
